Embarazada
by Kuroda117
Summary: Un acontecimiento sin igual esta ocurriendo en Equestria, y no viene departe de ninguna de las six manes, si no mas bien de la realeza
1. Chapter 1: ¿Que?

**Esta historia ya la tenia planeada, pero hasta ahora me dio el ladrillazo de la inspiración y ya que Hell no fue muy popular (por lo que tendre que rediseñarla de nuevo) les traigo esta historia que por mas que busque no halle una similar, (en ingles o polinesio tal vez), manejo algunos detalles algo fuertes por lo que no me segui de filo, espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: MLP FIM le pertenece a Hasbro y a Laurent Faust, solo algunos OC que aparescan son de mi invención o de algunos otros que me parecieron geniales**

Capitulo 1: ¿Que?

Una mañana tranquila en Canterlot, nada mas que normal, la princesa Luna baja la Luna para dar paso al sol proveido por su hermana la princesa Celestia, la princesa Twilight sigue con sus estudios para ser una mejor princesa apoyada por Spike, los guardias, las sirvientas, jardineros, cocineros, todos haciendo el trabajo de un día normal

-Buenos dias Luna dice Celestia

-hola..."Glku"...dice Luna algo mal

-¿Te sucede algo Luna? Pregunta Celestia

-Claro que no...solo debo de llegar a mi habitación...y...dormir...un...poco dice Luna antes de caer al suelo

-¡LUNA! Grita Celestia

Mas al rato

-Ug...¿donde estoy? Pregunta Luna

-Estas en tu habitación, nos diste un gran susto dice Celestia

-Ahora debe de descansar princesa Luna dice Twilight

-Aqui tiene, los cocineros la prepararón para usted dice Spike sosteniendo un plato de sopa de verduras

-Gracias...no se que me paso, debi de marearme un poco...debi comer algo que me cayo mal dice Luna

-Por supuesto...ahora solo descansa, no debes de preocuparte de la luna esta noche, Twilight y yo lo podemos hacer dice Celestia

-No...no pase mil años halla arriba para que otros hagan mi labor...daria un mal ejemplo a mis subditos dice Luna

-Preferiria que se lo tomara con calma

-¿Quien es usted? Pregunta Luna

-Mi nombre es Health Heart, su médico personal de ahora en adelante dice el unicornio

-No necesito un médico, estoy bien dice Luna

-Si...eso es bueno...princesa Celestia, quisiera hablar con usted afuera dice Health

-Por supuesto, volvere en un segundo dice Celestia

-¿En privado?...¿por que en privado?...¿acaso es algo malo? Pregunta Luna

-No lo creo, solo debe de estar informandole sobre sus cuidados dice Twilight

-Twilight Sparkle, solo por tener un simple desmayo no quiere significar que algo malo me pase dice Luna

-¿Pero no decia que podia serlo? Pregunta Spike

-Tienes razón, deben de quedarme segundos de vida en estos momentos dice Luna

-Muy bien...esto es algo muy sosprendente dice Celestia

-Por eso quise consultar con usted primero princesa, así sera mas facil darle la noticia dice Health

-¿Noticia?...¿que noticia?...¿acaso algun malvado intenta dañarme?...¿tengo un virus que solo afecta a los alicornios?...¿cuanto tiempo de vida me queda?...¿podre volver a disfrutar la noche?...¿que pasara con mi noche de sustos en otoño? Pregunta sin cesar Luna

-Puedo deducir que estara bien, si se cuida de ahora en adelante dice Health

-¡NO SE ANDE CON RODEOS Y DIGAME QUE TENGO! Grita Luna con su tremenda voz mientras sujeta con su magia la bata del médico

-¡Tranquila princesa! Dice Spike

-¡Lo esta ahorcando! Indica Twilight

-Luna...es algo delicado y necesito que estes calmada dice Celestia

-Ok...estoy calmada, no puedo dejar que mis impulsos saquen lo peor de mi...lamento mucho eso dice Luna

-No...hay cuidado, es una condición natural que pasan todas en su situación...siempre pasa con las primerizas dice Heathl

-¿Primerizas?...no entiendo dice Luna

-Luna, solo debes de recordar que no importa lo que suceda, te apoyare en cada descisión que tomes dice Celestia

-Me estas asustando hermana dice Luna

-¿Que es lo que tiene? Pregunta Spike

-Bueno mi joven dragón, es algo un poco delicado...pero se conoce como un estado de embarazo dice Health

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! se rie Luna

-¿Luna? Pregunta Celestia

-Eso...eso...es una buena...pero hablemos mas seriamente por favor hehehe dice Luna

-Hablo seriamente princesa indica Health

-Por favor, no estara hablando en serio...¿como una princesa tan refinada como yo podria estar remotamente en ese estado?...si no quieren decirme la verdad bien...se que sera algo malo pero puedo soportar la verdad dice Luna

-¿Esta seguro? Pregunta Twilight

-Las pruebas no mienten, puedo hacer otra prueba para estar mas seguro pero se que no hay equivocación, tiene por lo menos dos meses por los sintomas y su *ejem*...periodo dice Health

-Guauu...¿esto es bueno o es malo? Pregunta Spike

-Si claro, embarazada...tienes un gusto de hacer bromas un poco pesadas hermana dice Luna

-Luna...por favor...escucha dice Celestia

-¡NO! Grita Luna soltando lagrimas

-Hay que darles espacio...vamos afuera todos, si me necesitan estare afuera indica Health

-Lo hare, gracias por venir dice Celestia

-Tranquila princesa Luna, todo estara bien...dice Twilight antes de salir junto con Spike

-Luna...se que es dificil esto pero... dice Celestia

-¿Acaso hice algo malo hermana? Pregunta Luna

-No lo veas de esa forma...todo se va a solucionar ya lo veras dice Celestia mientras abraza a Luna

-Esto no es como derrotar a uno de los villanos...o detener a Discord de hacer una maldad...*sniff*...esto me va a arruinar mi vida dice Luna

-No hables así hermana...descuida todo estara bien, por ahora olvida que existe algo afuera de estas puertas y duerme...seran dias difíciles dice Celestia

-Desearia que fuera una pesadilla...una horrible pesadilla dice Luna mientras se duerme por el cansancio

Afuera

-Cielos, ¿como creen que sera su embarazo? Pregunta Spike

-Nunca antes habia visto una alicornio embarazada...no hay nada escrito en los libros, seria el primero dice Twilight

-Bueno...tambien seria la primero que trato...aunque por su temperamento, tambien seria el ultimo en mi carrera dice Health

-Bueno, debemos de apoyarla lo mas que podamos dice Twilight

-Aqui viene la princesa Celestia dice Spike

-¿Como esta? Pregunta Twilight

-Mejor, se a dormido dice Celestia

-Bueno, tendran que evitarle la tensión y tareas estresantes para ella, necesitara en buena forma...así que me mantendre en el hospital y pueden llamarme dice Health

-Preferiria que se quedara aqui doctor, Luna necesitara todos los cuidados necesarios, Twilight yo...dice Celestia

-Descuide princesa, me encargare de todo lo que me pida responde Twilight

-Gracias...por ahora hay que volver a nuestras actividades, Spike lo ayudara a ir por sus cosas para que se instale como nuestro huesped aqui y cuando este mas tranquila, quisa recuerde como sucedio esto...pero pedire que esto se mantenga en secreto hasta que pueda dar la noticia dice Celestia

-Como ordene princesa dice Health

-Volveremos muy rapidamente sin demora dice Spike

-Y Spike, recuerda...ni una palabra dice Twilight

-Lo hare, no tienes por que preocuparte dice Spike

-Descuiden de mi, sere muy profesional dice Health mientras se retira junto con Spike

-¿Que opinas de todo esto Twilight? Pregunta Celestia

-¿Que quiere decir? Responde Twilight

-¿Crees que todo lo que esta pasando, sucede por alguna razón? Pregunta Celestia

-No lo se, aunque me preocupa como reaccionara la princesa Luna de ahora en adelante dice Twilight

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

La princesa Luna, hundida en sus pensamientos trata de recordar como fue que paso eso, en que momento de su vida pudo bajar la guardia...y recordo lo que paso hace dos meses.

La princesa sobrevolaba su reino en la noche mas hermosa que brillaba con la intensidad de la luna, ella disfrutaba la noche y queria encontrar alguien que la apreciara tambien, y sobrevolando Ponyville, la hallo. En una casa donde Pinkie Pie daba una de sus acostumbradas fiestas, ella se acerca a observar pero es descubierta por Pinkie Pie que la invita a pasar, ahi adentro habia muchos ponys divirtiendose con el sonido de la musica y las "exoticas bebidas" que uno de los invitados trajo...ella estaba feliz por encontrar ponys que disfrutaran las noches tanto como ella, aunque de una forma diferente, su ultimo recuerdo es un vaso con este liquido para despues borrarse su memoria...hasta la mañana siguiente donde amanecio en su cama con un gran dolor de cabeza ese día

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

-¡Pinkie Pie! Dice Luna

-Ok...ya que todos estan aqui reunidos les pido de la manera mas atenta a que mantengan cierto nivel de atención a la princesa Luna de ahora en adelante dice Twilight al grupo de sirvientes

-¿Que le sucede a la princesa?

-Bueno, ella no...esta bien por el momento, así que cualquier aunto que tenga relación con ella pueden venir a decirmelo a mi personalmente donde hallaremos una solución a su...dice Twilight cuando pasa de repente la princesa Luna a toda velocidad

-¿Sucede algo princesa Twilight?

-Este...discutiremos esto mas tarde, pueden retirarse dice Twilight saliendo como de rayo atras de la princesa Luna

-¿Que sucede princesa?

-¿A donde se dirige la princesa Luna? Pregunta Twilight

-No lo sabemos princesa

-Guarden las apariencias, tratare de regresar lo antes posible con ella antes de que alguien se de cuenta ordena Twilight a los guardias

Ponyville

-Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, y quiero hacerte sonreir va cantando por las calles muy alegre Pinkie Pie

-¡PINKIE PIE!

El hermoso día soleado que se encontraba en ese momento, cambia repentinamente a uno nublado con rayos y centellas que asustan a todos en el pueblo

-¿Que sucede?...oh...¡hola princesa Luna! saluda Pinkie

-¡TU ME HICISTE ESTO! Grita Luna creando un remolino que empieza a destrozar el lugar

-¿Yo?...uhm...¿que hice exactamente? Pregunta Pinkie Pie

-¡PAGARAS CARO TU CRIMEN! Grita Luna mientras intensifica los rayos

-¡WUAAAAA! Grita Pinkie Pie echandose a correr

Luna empieza a perseguir a Pinkie Pie por todos lados, pero perseguirla a ella es como perseguir al correcaminos, mientras mas intentaba darle alcance, mas se cansaba ella hasta que sus fuerzas se le acabarón

-*Pufff*...no puedo mas dice Luna

-Ese juego fue muy divertido, ¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo? Pregunta Pinkie

-Ya veras...cuando recobre el aliento...dice Luna

-¡Princesa Luna!...¡Pinkie Pie! Dice Twilight

-Oh...¡hola Twilight!...¿quieres jugar tambien? Pregunta Pinkie Pie

-Princesa Luna, no deberia de esforzarse de esa manera dice Twilight

-No...me digas lo que no puedo hacer...dice Luna sin poder levantarse del suelo

-Esto esta mal, Pinkie...ayudame a llevarla a la biblioteca ordena Twilight

-Okydokiloky responde Pinkie Pie

Alejando de las vistas curiosas, Twilight y inkie Pie se llevan a Luna a la antigua casa de Twilight la cual aun sigue teniendo muebles adentro, la llevan al segundo piso donde la depositan en la cama y la dejan dormir mas

-¿Que esta sucediendo Twilight? Pregunta Pinkie

-No lo se, ni siquiera se a que vino responde Twilight

-Bueno, empezamos a jugar a perseguirnos, aunque era ella la que me perseguia diciendo que pagaria mi crimen y todo eso dice Pinkie

-¿Oye Pinkie, tu sabes lo que...?, aguarda un segundo dice Twilight mientras va a atender la puerta

-Cariño...escuchamos que ocurrio un alboroto con la princesa Luna y Pinkie Pie, ¿estan bien? Pregunta Rarity

-¿Por que la princesa Luna perseguiria a Pinkie Pie? Pregunta Applejack

-Bueno, muchos queremos hacerle algo...pero no de esa manera dice Rainbow Dash

-Algo me dice que el dilema de la princesa tenga que estar relacionado con ella dice Twilight

-¿Pinkie Pie le hizo algo malo a la princesa Luna? Pregunta Fluttershy

-No...no que recuerde responde Pinkie Pie

-Escuchen, quiero que me prometan que guardaran en secreto lo que les voy a contar ya que requerire de su ayuda para esto dice Twilight

-Por supuesto dice Rainbow

-Puedes contar conmigo Twilight responde Applejack

-Absolutamente dice Rarity

-Si...uhm...seguro responde Fluttershy

-¡Cross my hearth hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! Dice Pinkie

-¿Que? Pregunta Rainbow

-Es la pinkie promesa en otro idioma dice Pinkie

-Como sea...no se realmente como reaccionaran ustedes al saber esto dice Twilight

-Vamos dinos, no puede ser tan malo dice Applejack

-Esta bien...la princesa Luna...esta embarazada dice Twiligth

-¡*GASP*!

-Eso mismo sabia que pasaria dice Twilight

Mientras ellas discutian sobre esta gran noticia, la mente de la princesa Luna empieza de nuevo a sacar imagenes de su cabeza y de entre todas ellas recuerda la noche con el hermoso sátelite brillando en el firmamento, pero fue despues de estar en aquella fiesta...donde al momento de voltear a un lado, una sombra aparece y le dice una palabra "Selena"


	2. Chapter 2: Misterio sin resolver

**Un tema algo fuerte en una parte, solo dire que no estoy ni en contra, ni a favor**

Capitulo 2: Misterio sin resolver

Ponyville en la mañana

-*Ajumm*...¿aun es de mañana? Pregunta Luna

-Buenos dias princesa Luna saluda Twilight

-Hola Twilight...¿que haces en mi habitación? Pregunta Luna

-De hecho no estamos en su habitación, estamos en Ponyville...en mi casa responde Twilight

-¿Que hago aqui?, se supone que debo estar lista para levantar la luna en la noche dice Luna

-Bueno...de hecho... dice Twilight

-Es otro dia, la noche ya paso dice Spike

-¿QUE?...¡ME QUEDE DORMIDA! Grita Luna

-Si y no, vera se canso demasiado despues de perseguir a Pinkie Pie y la trajimos aqui dice Twilight

-¿Por que perseguiria a Pinkie Pie?...crei que era un sueño solamente dice Luna

-Me temo que es mas real que nada princesa dice el doctor Health

-¡Usted!...*aaaahhhhhh* dice Luna cubriendose con las sabanas

-Vamos, arriba ese animo...necesita estar en buenas condiciones los siguientes meses dice Health

-No me lo recuerde...esperaba despertar sin tener nada de esto dice Luna

-Si...eso me lo dice mucho mi esposa...en fin, no deberia de estar jugando a correr en esas condiciones, deberia de hacer otros tipos de actividades mas relajadas y saludables dice Health

-De todas maneras...¿por que perseguia a Pinkie Pie?...no creo que ella le hiciera algo malo dice Twilight

-Por supuesto que la tiene...de no haber bajao esa noche, nada de esto hubiera pasado dice Luna

-¿En serio? Pregunta Pinkie Pie saliendo de sus cobijas

-¡AHHHH!...¿como?...¿cuando? Pregunta Luna

-Pinkie, no debes de asustarla de esa manera dice Twilight

-Lo lamento, eso me decia mucho el sr. Cake cuando trataba de animar a la sra. Cake cuando estaba embarazada dice Pinkie

-Pero de no ser por ti, esto no me estaria pasando dice Luna

-Oh...no me diga que...¿YO SOY EL PADRE? Pregunta Pinkie Pie asombrada

-¡NO!...que mi hermana me libere de eso...dice Luna

-¿Entonces que sucedio entre ustedes dos? Pregunta Twilight

-Hace dos meses visite un lugar donde ella tenia una fiesta indica Luna

-Si...ya me acorde, fue una gran fiesta, aunque en la mañana a todos nos dolia la cabeza dice Pinkie Pie

-¿Y que mas paso ahi? Pregunta Health

-Me uni para disfrutar las festividades nocturnas que realizaban ahi, entonces probe una de esas bebidas que estaban bebiendo y luego...no recuerdo nada dice Luna

-¿Sabes que sucedio despues Pinkie Pie? Pregunta Twilight

-Hmmm...no...espera...se fue...ahi esta...no...si...tal vez...debo comprar una de esas...eso esta sobrevalorado dice Pinkie Pie tratando de recordar...algo

-¡Pinkie! Dice Twilight

-Oh-Oh...esas bebidas se suponian que hacian felices a los demas ponys, así que todos los probamos y recuerdo que podia volar, todos volabamos esa noche...aunque desperte muy mareada y creo que saque todo lo que comi ese día indica Pinkie

-¿Aun tiene algo de esa "bebida"? Pregunta Health

-Creo que si, en un segundo lo traigo...¡hola chicas! Saluda Pinkie Pie mientras sale a toda velocidad

-¿A donde va ella? Pregunta Applejack

-Fue por algo que necesita revisar el médico...no se preocupen dice Twilight

-¿Como se siente princesa Luna? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Algo mareada aún...un segundo...¿ustedes saben lo que yo...? pregunta Luna

-Si...dice Rarity

-Alguien haga el favor de matarme ahora dice Luna

-Mantenganse tranquila princesa, ahora solo desayune algo ligero y despues podra levantarse dice Health

-Si, aqui traje un poco de Heno y una bebida de hierbas dice Spike

-Gracias...de repente me dio algo de hambre dice Luna

-¡Aqui esta! Indica Pinkie Pie trayendo consigo una botella sin etiquetar

-Dejame ver...*sniff*...como lo sospeche dice Health

-¿Que es? Pregunta Spike

-Sidra...una muy concentrada sidra adulterada dice Health

-¿COMO?...¿QUIEN SE ATREVERIA A MANCILLAR ALGO ASÏ CON LAS MANZANAS? Pregunta muy enojada Applejack

-Supongo que eso explicaria mucho...aunque creo que alguien se paso de la raya...dice Healht

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo...que yo fui...vi...? pregunta Luna

-Eso no lo diga ni en broma dice Twilight

-Eso...eso...no es bueno, descuide princesa Luna, hallare al responsable y lo presentare ante las justicia...vamos Fluttershy ordena Pinkie

-Bueno...yo...mejor deberia...dice Fluttershy

-¡Vamos! Dice Pinkie Pie mientras toma a Fluttershy y salen afuera

-¿Deberiamos ayudarla? Pregunta Rarity

-No...estaran bien dice Rainbow

-Con todo los que bebieron esa noche, es natural que no estaban en sus cabales, aunque si ellas logran descubrir al padre tal vez...dice Health

-No...no hubo padre, eso es todo lo que los ponys deben de saber dice Luna

-Pero princesa Luna eso no...dice Twilight

-¿Sabes lo que pasaria si ellos logran saber que su princesa fue mancillada y ahora espera un error? Pregunta Luna

-¿Error?...no creo que esa palabra este bien decirla dice Applejack

-Error es lo que es...todo fue un error, un error muy problematico dice Luna

-Bueno...en estas circunstancias me veo en la necesidad de decir esto...pero desearia solo hablarlo con ella en privado dice Health

-Ok...todas esperen afuera por favor dice Luna

-Yo me quedare aqui dice Twilight

-Esta bien, te puedes quedar dice Luna

-Esperaremos afuera dice Applejack

-Muy bien...ahora que estamos solos, quisiera decirle que su "error" puede ser "arreglado" dice Health

-¿Que? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Esta seguro de eso? Pregunta Luna

-Por supuesto, siempre y claro que este de acuerdo dice Health

-¿De acuerdo?...¡estoy encantada con eso! Dice Luna

-Espera...¿quiere explicarse bien por favor? Pregunta Twilight

-Tecnicamente ese feto aun no se a desarrollado completamente, así que hay una posibilidad de "evitar" que siga desarrollandose, una vez detenido su crecimiento adentro de la princesa desaparece explica Health

-¿Quiere decir que lo mataria? Pregunta Twilight

-Se podria decir que si, pero aun no es considerado un ser viviente por completo dice Health

-Pero entonces se podria terminar esto de una vez, ¿o no? Pregunta Luna

-Si...hay muchas cosas que hay que tomar en cuenta antes de que decida por completo esto...así que puede tomarse unos momentos para que pueda...dice Health

-¡Olvidese de las descisiones, hagalo ahora! Ordena Luna

-Princesa Luna, controlese...esta tomando esto a la ligera dice Twilight

-¿Y tu que sabes sobre lo que estoy sintiendo ahora?...¡solo quiero que esto termine de una vez! Dice Luna

-Estamos hablando de un ser vivo, de tomar su vida antes de que pueda empezar...¿acaso no a considerado lo que podria perjudicarle en un futuro? Pregunta Twilight

-Ella tiene razón, vera...seria la primera que seria tratada por esto...no digo que sea imposible hacerlo pero debe constatar que nunca nadie lo ha intentado dice Health

-Con que sea viable me parece suficiente dice Luna

-Lamento decir esto princesa Luna...¡pero piense que tal vez, solo tal ves si algo sale mal puede ya no tener familia o incluso perder la vida! Indica Twilight

-Esas posibilidades estan presentes en esto...es por eso que quiero que lo piense bien, por que una vez hecho...ya no hay vuelta atras dice Health

Yo...yo...no se...debo consultarlo con mi hermana dice Luna

-Eso me parece una sensata y magnifica idea dice Twilight

-Muy bien, creo que debere de sacar mis cosas de Canterlot y regresar al hospital, no olviden llamarme, de todas maneras el centro medico de aqui es excelente dice Health

-¿Y por que hara eso?, regresare pronto a casa pregunta Luna

-Le aconsejo que permanesca aqui, este ambiente la mantendra alejada de las tensiones y así estara mas tranquila para tomar importantes descisiones de ahora en adelante, que pasen una buena tarde dice Health

-Bueno...creo que nos quedaremos aqui hasta que hables con la princesa Celestia dice Twilight

-De acuerdo, ahora dejame sola...quiero dormir un poco mas dice Luna

-Como gustes, estare cerca por si necesitas algo dice Twilight

-Si, como sea responde Luna

Afuera

-¿Y que sucedio cariño? Pregunta Rarity

-Muchas cosas, nada en los libros o que halla hecho me prepararón para estas situaciones por ahora dejemosla descansar dice Twilight

-Esta bien...si nos necesitas, solo llamamos, estaremos aqui en diez segundos dice Rainbow

-Lo hare...y gracias por venir, Spike...toma nota, necesito enviarle una nota a la princesa Celestia

-¡A la orden! Responde Spike

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Luna vuelve a soñar, siendo atormentada por todo lo que esta pasando, en su mente comienza a formar escenas muy macabras y freudianas sobre lo que piensa que paso, es rodeada por un monton de potros evitandole escapar de un aro de fuego, ella trata desesperadamente de escapar pero se halla cada vez mas atrapada por las sombras y ella se pierde hundida en las sombras para siempre

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

-Luna...Luna...

-¿Eh?...¿que?...¿donde estoy? Pregunta Luna

-Tranquila, estas a salvo...solo tuviste un mal sueño dice Celestia limpiandole las gotas de sudor en la frente

-Que patetica me estoy sintiendo, siendo atormentada por los sueños...yo quien es la que los logra dominar dice Luna

-No tienes por que decir eso dice Celestia

-¿Pero que haces aqui hermana? Pregunta Luna

-Twilight me llamo y me explico todo dice Celestia

-Ya veo...¿y que piensas? Pregunta Luna

-Que hizo bien en interceder por aquel que esta formandose en ti indica Celestia

-Debes pensar que soy la peor por desear que desaparesca así dice Luna

-Se que estas pasando por mucho y debes de saber que no pasaras por esto sola, me tienes a mi, a Twilight, a sus amigas, Candance, Shining, y todos aquellos que nos interesa que estes bien dice Celestia

-Gracias...eso me hace decirte algo dice Luna

-¿Y que es mi pequeña hermana? Pregunta Celestia

-Que pronto seremos mas en la familia...responde Luna


	3. Chapter 3: Primeros dias

**Demos algo de suspenso, ¿quien es el padre y por que se oculta?...por que tiene miedo y realmente no sabe que es mas serio todavia**

Capitulo 3: Primeros días

Casa de Twilight Sparkle/Luna

-Ok...he encontrado y leido todos los libros sobre embarazo que pude hallar como:

1.-Lo que crece dentro de ti

2.-Tu y la alegria

3.-Ahora que sabes que es

4.-Duermete potrillo

5.-El mejor error de tu vida...

creo que el ultimo mejor no dice Twilight

-Agradesco tu ayuda Twilight Sparkle, pero no es una ciencia dar a luz dice Luna

-De hecho si lo es, para evitar algún problema y este en forma cuando sea la hora, he preparado una dieta estricta y ademas de ejercicios que debera hacer por ahora, eso quiere decir que nada de cosas nocivas como dulces en exceso, bebidas de manzanas y evitar la tensión dice Health

-¿Pero podre seguir levantando la luna verdad? Pregunta Luna

-Si...por ahora, despues puedo suponer que la princesa Celestia o la princesa Twilight puedan hacerse cargo de ese asunto dice Health

-Por supuesto, todo para que mi pequeña hermana descance y se relaje dice Celestia

-Descuide, sera divertido princesa Luna, tambien se ha ofrecido a hablar sobre el embarazo la sra. Cake y le dara tips dice Twilight

-Solo han pasado unos dias desde que supe "esto" y cada vez mas gente se entera sobre "esto" dice Luna

-Descuida, hemos estado manteniendo en secreto hasta que sea un buen momento de decirlo dice Celestia

-Aja...con esa amiga suya haciendo un escandalo señala Luna

Pinkie Pie junto con Fluttershy comenzaron a buscar a todos los que asistieron a esa fiesta, descartando a todas las yeguas que habia ahi, reduciendo un poco la lista...pero su forma de interrogr no es la mas adecuada

-Hola saluda Pinkie

-Hmm...¿hola?

-Quisiera preguntarte algo si no te molesta dice Pinkie Pie

-Así...¿que?

-¿Estuviste una bella noche de luna llena en una megasuperfiesta donde todos se divertierón y disfrutarón la velada? Pregunta Pinkie

-Si...creo...

-¿Y de casualidad no hiciste algo indebido? Pregunta Pinkie

-Yo...bueno...no se

-Responde rapido, a mi amiga aqui presente no le agrada que la hagan esperar indica Pinkie

-¿En serio?

-Si...puede que tengo unos ojos tiernos y una bella melena, pero debajo de eso se esconde una bestia mortal dice Pinkie

-Bromeas...*gulp*...¿verdad?

-Este...Pinkie...yo dice Fluttershy

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

-¿Que acaba de suceder? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Nada...no era el, continuemos dice Pinkie

Mientras

-Oh...tia Luna, nunca pense que pronto tendrias un potrillo dice Candance

-Ni yo responde Luna

-Espero yo pronto tener unos mios tambien dice Candance

-Eso seria muy agradable Candance dice Celestia

-¿Verdad que si? Pregunta Candance

-Vaya...el asunto se esta poniendo...muy bueno, dime hermanita...¿ya saben quien es el padre? Pregunta Shining

-No...Pinkie Pie esta en eso, pero no creo que ella pueda hallar a alguien...dice Twilight

-¡OH-OH...LO HICE...LO HICE! Grita Pinkie

-¿Que?...¿encontraste al responsable? Pregunta Luna

-No...pero logre atar este nudo mariposa dice Pinkie

-Pinkie...dice Twilight

-Y tambien ya reduje a tan solo 5 responsables que podrian ser a quienes buscamos ¿verdad Fluttershy? Pregunta Pinkie Pie

-Uhm...si responde Fluttershy

-¿Y quienes son? Pregunta Shining

-Bueno tenemos a:

1.- Thunderlame, un pegaso de color gris oscuro, su crin y cola son celestes claros y sus ojos dorados claros y con una Cutie Mark de una nube moviendose y disparando un rayo, actualmente forma parte del grupo de Wonderbolts

2.-Noteworthy, un pony terrestre de color azul grisaceo claro, su crin y cola son de color azul oscuro y sus ojos son de color mostaza con una Cutie Mark de un par de notas musicales mirando hacia atrás, trabaja en la banda musical

3.-Goldengrape, un pony terreste de color amarillo, su crin y cola es de color azul cobalto al igual que sus ojos, con una Cutie Mark de uvas...yummi...uvas, trabaja en un viñedo

4.-Snowflake, un pegaso de color balnco y muy musculoso, su crin y cola son rubios y sus ojos son de color rojo, su Cutie Mark es unas pesas, actualmente forma parte del grupo de los Wonderbolts

5.-Pillow Filling, un unicornio de color verde limon, su crin y cola son de color blanca y sus ojos son de color amarillo, su Cutie Mark son almohadas, trabaj en el negocio de almohadas

y esos son los principales sospechosos dice Pinkie Pie

-¿De donde sacaste las fotos? Pregunta Luna

-¿Estas segura que son todos? Pregunta Celestia

-Bueno...fueron los unicos que no encontramos o no corrierón al verme dice Fluttershy

-Princesa Luna, ¿recuerda a alguno de ellos? Pregunta Twilight

-Creo...que si...no estoy muy segura dice Luna

-Habra que encontrarlos e interrogarlos dice Pinkie Pie

-Informare a los guardias para que vengan aqui dice Celestia

-Creo que mejor yo los interrogo esta vez, así estaremos mas seguros de que no se asusten dice twilight

-Muy bien Twilight, te lo encargo...debo de regresar a Canterlot, pero te volvere a visitar dice Celestia

-Si..bueno, hasta entonces hermana dice Luna

-La acompañare un rato mas princesa Luna, para que termine de darles las indicaciones y ademas tendremos que conseguir unos medicamentos dice Health

-No quiero quedarme aqui encerrada todo el día dice Luna

-Bueno, puede leer cualquiera de los libros que le traje o unos de mi selección que le pareceran muy interesantes mientras nosotras regresamos, Spike le hara compañia dice Twilight

-Ok...supongo que no me queda nada mejor por hacer dice Luna

-Excelente, vamos Pinkie, Fluttershy dice Twilight

-Si me necesita estare haciendo la limpieza, debemos cuidar que no haya germenes dice Spike

-Ok...uhm...gracias dice Luna

Mas al rato

-Que libros tan aburridos, debi traer algunas de mis cosas...tal vez le pida a mi hermana que mande traer algunos...estos libros sobre embarazos me parecen tan...grotescos...dice Luna

-¿Se encuentra comoda princesa Luna? Pregunta Spike

-¿Que?...si..o si claro responde Luna

-Bien, si me disculpa saldre un momento al mercado...ya que muchas de las cosas que le recomendo el doctor no los tengo dice Spike

-Este...¿te podria acompañar? Pregunta Luna

-¿Segura? Pregunta Spike

-Indudablemente, ademas el doctor tambien recomendo ejercicio...y mi problema aun no es notorio dice Luna

-Si insiste, no veo problema alguno...vamos dice Spike

Ese dia en el mercado nadie espero que una princesa estuviera comprando comida en ese lugar, por lo que muchos la observaban y otros se inclinaban frente a ella, dandole incluso los mejores precios

-¡Princesa Luna!...no habia sido notificada de su visita dice la alcaldesa

-Bueno, fue...inesperado responde Luna

-Esta bien, si necesita algo solo tiene que pedímerlo y con gusto lo conseguire indica la alcaldesa

-Si...muchas gracias por su generosidad...*sniff*sniff* empieza a olfatear Luna

-¿Sucede algo princesa? Pregunta Spike

-¿Has olido eso? Pregunta Luna

-¿Oler que? Pregunta Spike

-Es un aroma...muy peculiar...creo conocerlo dice Luna

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

-Tienes un aroma muy rico

-¿En-en-en serio?...n-o-no-no lo creo

-"Squee"...te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

-Por ahi señala Luna

-¡Princesa, espereme! Dice Spike persiguiendo a Luna

Luna empieza a recorrer las calles de Ponyville, siguiendo un aroma que le hace recordar los eventos de esa noche, pero al dar una vuelta a una esquina, el aroma desaparece

-*Pufff*...¿y...ahora?...pregunta Spike

-Lo perdi...pero recorde algo de esa noche dice Luna mientras se aleja junto con Spike y una sombra sale de un basurero para alejarse rapidamente del lugar

Mientras

-¿Y entonces estabas haciendo que? Pregunta Twilight

-Pasandola bien responde Thunderlame

-Hablando del día responde Noteworthy

-¡Yeahhh! responde Snowflake

-Bailando responde Goldengrape

-¿Que hiciste cuando viste a la princesa Luna? Pregunta Twilight

-No me di cuenta que estaba ahí, hasta que me dijerón responde Thunderlame

-Pense que habria problemas responde Noteworthy

-¡Yeah! Responde Snowflake

-Tuve unos pensamientos...lindos pensamientos responde Goldengrape

-¿Viste que alguien se le acerco mas a la princesa? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno, muchos se acercaron a saludarla cuando la vierón responde Thunderlame

-La salude apropiadamente responde Noteworthy

-¡Yeaahh! responde Snowflake

-Realmente solo queria pasarla bien, pero de todas maneras la salude responde Goldengrape

-¿Sabes que sucedio despues de que bebieron? Pregunta Twilight

-No mucho, pero termine atorado en un árbol hasta el amanecer responde Thunderlame

-Es algo embarazoso decirlo pero...creo que esto comprometido responde Noteworthy

-¿Yeah? Responde Snowflake

-Termine abajo de un puente...y creo haber visto el globo volando en la noche responde Noteworthy

-Ok...no veo que digas mentiras, pero si recuerdas algo mas solo avisame quieres dice Twilight

-Por supuesto princesa responde Thunderlame

-Si alguien pregunta por mi...podria decir que no me a visto dice Noteworthy

-¡YEAAAHHH! responde Snowflake

-O tal vez era la luna flotando...es muy confuso eso dice Noteworthy

Despues...

-¿Alguna suerte Twilight? Pregunta Fluttershy

-No...y agradescamos a celestia que no es ninguno de ellos dice Twilight

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?...consultamos a las estrellas y fantasmas con mis poderes psíquicos para que nos revelen la respuesta dice Pinkie Pie

-No...me parece...buena idea responde Fluttershy escondiendose entre los arbustos

-Tranquila, solo nos queda el ultimo...tal vez sea el...o no dice Twilight

Unas cuantas calles despues, en una tienda

-Almohadas...son tan suavecitas y lindas dice Pinkie Pie

-Si...¿pero de que estan rellenas? Pregunta Fluttershy

-De plumas de ganso responde el vendedor

-Ya veo...espero que no sientan frios sin ellos dice Fluttershy

-Descuide, las plumas fueron tomadas cuando estaban de muda, así que ningun ganso fue lastimado, se lo puedo garantizar dice el vendedor

-Me alegro responde Fluttershy

-Disculpe, ¿quisiera saber si se encuentra aqui el señor Pillow Filling? Pregunta Twilight

-Pues esta hablando con el princesa Twilight, ¿a que se debe el honor de su visita?...¿busca alguna de mis mejores almohadas para su cama?, tengo unas que le puedo asegurar, esta hecho con plumas de Fenix dice Pillow

-Sera en otro momento...quisiera hablar contigo sobre cierta fiesta que realizo aqui mi amiga Pinkie Pie indica Twilight

-Oh...si, ya recuerdo...la que conoci ese día en el mercado...me parecio una buena forma de conocer nuevos amigosy amigas responde Pillow

-¿Y viste cuando llego la princesa Luna al lugar? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno si...eso me recuerda que me pidio unas almohadas de plumas de pegasos...ma parecio una petición un poco inusual responde Pillow

-¿Fue antes o despues de que bebieran? Pregunta Twilight

-Despues...aunque no se que tenia esa bebida...eso explicaria algo de por que amaneci en un nido de patos dice Pillow

-¿Y no paso nada mas?, ¿alguien mas que pudiera haberse aprovechado de la situación? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Que quiere decir?, ¿le paso algo a la princesa Luna? Pregunta Pillow

-No...ella esta bien, si recuerda algo mas hagamelo saber, buenas tardes dice Twilight

-Con gusto princesa, se lo hare saber responde Pillow

Afuera

-Ese fue el ultimo, ¿estas segura que eran todos? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...no hay pony que no haya conocido antes y que entrara en la fiesta dice Pinkie Pie

-¿Alguien que conociste hace un día te parece conocido? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...¿o no? Pregunta Pinkie

-Olvidalo, regresemos dice Twilight

-Hmmmm piensa Fluttershy

-¿Que sucede Fluttershy? Pregunta Twilight

-Nada...es solo que senti un olor muy desagradable dice Fluttershy

-Bueno, tal vez alguien no haya tirado la basura, regresemos con la princesa dice Twilight

En la noche

-¿Esta segura que no quiere que la ayude? Pregunta Twilight

-Con o sin lo que tengo, debo atender mis obligaciones...por lo menos hasta que ya no pueda hacerlo dice Luna

La princesa empieza a invocar la noche mientra su hermana en Canterlot bajaba el sol, el hermoso sátelite de su mundo se eleva iluminando la noche como si fuera el día mismo, y en eso mientras la mayoria de los ponys comenzaba a dormir, habia dos que seguian despiertos

-La situación se esta poniendo tensa dice Pillow

-¿Que sugieres que haga?

-Lo mejor seria que te ocultaras por un tiempo hasta que todo se olvide dice Pillow

-Han pasado dos meses desde aquella noche...¿como se habra dado cuenta?

-No lo se, por ahora te quedaras en mi casa e investigare en estos días lo que realmente ocurre...se escuchan ademas rumores sobre que ella esta aqui en Ponyville dice Pillow

-Deberia de salir y decirle algo

-Sabes que te castigarian de formas muy malas si sale ahora, ten fe en que todo se solucionara y podras volver a disfrutar las noches como siempre lo haces dice Pillow

-De acuerdo...realmente no quisiera que me privaran de seguir disfrutando este hermoso cielo

La luna comienza a iluminar el lugar donde estaban estos dos ponys revelando que el segundo no tenia un cuerno o alas, dando a conocer que era en realidad un pony terrestre


	4. Chapter 4: Entrega en 9 meses o menos

**Bueno, por ahora el personaje misterioso se mantendra alejado por un buen tiempo...¿regresara o no?, quien sabe...pero estaremos pendiente sobre lo que deparará en el nacimiento de la princesa Luna, me alegra que les guste y no, no es Big...(todos sabemos que le pertenece a Fluttershy)...XD**

Capitulo 4: Entrega en 9 meses o menos

La vida de la princesa Luna a cambiado radicalmente por el momento y su secreto se a mantenido a salvo por ahora, por ordenes del médico ahora vive en Ponyville a base de una dieta muy estricta y ejercicios, apoyada por su hermana Celestia que se hace cargo de los deberes en Canterlot, apoyada a veces por Twilight ademas de apoyarla a ella tambien, Spike que se mantiene cuidándola la mayor parte del tiempo, las portadoras que la visitan cada vez que pueden y la sra. Cake que la aconseja sobre los momentos principales del embarazo

9° semana

-Siento que estoy un poco mas gorda dice Luna

-Eso es normal princesa Luna, ahora que su pequeño se esta desarrollando dice Health

-Pero aun no se nota dice Spike

-Dentro de unas semanas mas se notara, no te preocupes por eso dice Health

-Si y parecera una gran pelota dice Discord

-¡Discord!...gracias por seguir viniendo a escondidas doctor dice Luna

-Descuide, soy un profesional y la privacidad de mis pacientes es primordial dice Health

-Me alegra escuchar eso dice Luna

-Pero pronto se empezara a notar su condición, espero que de la noticia antes de que se inventen rumores dice Health

-Los rumores son divertidos, y mas cuando los puedes exagerar un poco dice Discord

-Eso no deberia de ser bueno, aunque muchos ponys se estan cuestionando el por que vive aqui y no en su castillo en Canterlot dice Spike

-Estoy tratando de encontrar la forma de decirlo sin que me clasifiquen como una cualquiera dice Luna

-No creo que piensen así los demas dice Spike

-El tiene razón, muchos de sus subditos la aman demasiado para perjudicarla de esa manera dice Health

-Si alguien se atreve a decir eso, ten por seguro que sera lo último que veran de ese pony dice Discord

-Gracias...supongo, pero soy yo la que tengo que decirlo, y nadie mas dice Luna

10° semana

-Y entonces princesa Luna, la mejor parte de dar a luz es disfrutar día a día con sus pequeños dice la sra. Cake

-Bueno...eso fue muy...ilustrativo dice Luna

-Ah...ggggggg dice Pound

-Bbbbbb...gggg dice Pumpkin

-Creo que les agradas princesa dice la sra. Cake

-Si...son tan tiernos dice Luna al abarazar a Pound

-Ggg...uggg,,,,*blarp*

-Y claro, hay que tenerles mucho cuidado para que no pase eso, con frecuencia dice la sra. Cake

-Si ya me di cuenta dice Luna al estar cubierta de vomito

11° semana

-¡Oh mi hermana!...se esta empezando a notar...debo de ponerle algo que lo cubra...listo problema resuelto dice Luna al cubrirse con una sabana

-Por favor hermanita, estas exagerando dice Celestia

-Es facil para ti decirlo, no te ves como una pelota de playa dice Luna

-No hay nada de malo en estar embarazada princesa dice Twilight

-¿Podrias decir lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar Twilight Sparkle? Pregunta Luna

-Bueno yo...¿por que no hablamos de otra cosa? Pregunta Twilight

-Aqui esta la cena dice Spike

-Bien, me muero de hambre dice Luna

-Un rico pastel de manzanas para Twilight dice Spike

-Gracias responde Twilight

-Un delicioso pastel de fresas para la princesa Celestia dice Spike

-Muchas gracias dice Celestia

-Y para la princesa Luna...dice Spike

-¿Que es?...un grande y jugoso pastel de Frutas...unos deliciosos panques de manzana...un pay de manzana...dice Luna

-Algo mejor que eso dice Spike

-¿Y que es? Pregunta Luna

-Heno frito con un buen vaso de alfalfa dice Spike

-Yupi...que rico dice Luna

-Ahora ire por el te, no tardo dice Spike

-Arriba ese animo, recuerda que el doctor te lo recomendo comer de esta manera dice Twilight

-Aunque no veo problema alguno si comes un poco tambien dice Celestia

-Gracias...*sniff*...dice Luna

-¿Estas llorando? Pregunta Celestia

-No...me entro algo en el ojo hermana responde Luna

12° semana

-Ok princesa Luna, esto es el fin del primer trimestre, como vera nada de lo que haga ocultara el bulto de su estomago indica Health

-De acuerdo...hora de decirle a medio mundo...pero...¿que me dice de este holgado vestido? Pregunta Luna

-Princesa...por favor, lo hara bien dice Health

Mas al rato, en el ayuntamiento

-Ok...aqui estoy...¿por que deberia de ponerme nerviosa en un sitio como este?...ya has dado discursos antes y lo volveras a hacer...ok...ok...dice Luna dando de vueltas aqui y para alla

-Solo di un chiste antes de empezar, eso te calmara los nervios como que comiste tanto que estas a punto de reventar dice Discord

-Recuerdame, ¿por que tuvimos que contartelo a ti también? Pregunta Twilight

-Dejen de discutir ustedes dos...solo me hacen ponerme mas nerviosa dice Luna

-Lo siento princesa Luna, estraemos apoyandote dice Twilight

-La risa y el caos es la mejor cura que puedo ofrecer dice Discord

-¬¬...

-Ok...me callo dice Discord

-Muy bien, aqui voy...si alguien me detiene ahora, es un buen momento dice Luna

-Vamos princesa Luna, usted puede dice Spike

-Y ahora que estamos reunidos aqui todos, la princesa Luna tiene un anuncio para todos ustedes dice la alcaldesa

-Uhm...¡HoLA...a Todos!...Esto...ESTA...BiEn...ME...EScuchan...dice Luna tratando de bajar el tono de su voz

-(susurro) Tranquila dice Twilight

-*Ejem*...uffff...Se que muchos de ustedes se preguntan que hago aqui viviendo entre ustedes aqui en Ponyville dice Luna

-Bueno algunos

-Yo pienso que esta de vacaiones

-Hay mejores lugares para eso

-Tranquilos por favor dice la alcaldesa

-Y que algunos ven que...he estado ganando algo de peso dice Luna

-La comida de aqui es buena

-Si, me gusta comer en Sugarcube Corner

-Por favor, presten atención dice la alcaldesa

-El punto es que...no me es facil decirlo por pensar en que es lo que diran...dice Luna

-¿Va a tardar mas esto?

-¡Tengo una cita a las nueve!

-¡Cariño, si estas aqui nos vemos en la casa!

-¡LO UNICO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA! Grita furiosa Luna

-*GASP*

-No puedo negar que eso no fue directo dice Discord

Luna queria morirse en ese mismo momento, pensando en lo que los demas dirian sobre ella, los que la señaralan, los que se burlaran de ella, los que la trataran de menos, los que la haran estar en la boca de todos con malas palabras...pero...

-¡GUAAAUUU!

-¿Es potro o yegua?

-¿Tiene sus ojos?

-¿Quien es el padre?

-¿Cuantos meses tiene?

-¡Por favor todos, no hagan preguntas incomodas! Pide la alcaldesa

-Salio mejor de lo que esperaba dice Twilight

-Hehehe...por favor, uno por uno...*sniff* dice Luna antes de olfatear el aire de nuevo

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

-Todos prefieren...a mi hermana...*hic*

-Eso no es cierto, hay varios ponys que la queremos mucho

-¿Y tu...*hic*...me quieres?

-Bueno...yo...realmente...

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

-(Ese olor, esta muy cerca) piensa Luna mientras empieza a buscar por todos lados

-¿Sucede algo princesa Luna? Pregunta la alcaldesa

-¿Eh?...oh no...lo perdi dice Luna

-¿Que perdio princesa? Pregunta la alcaldesa

-No...nada...dice Luna mientras se retira

-¿Que sucedio? Pregunta Spike

-Crei que...solo estoy cansada dice Luna

-Sera mejor que regresemos a la casa dice Twilight

En la noche

-Esta es la ultima vez que puedo hacer esto dice Luna

-Solo sera por un tiempo, ya vera que despues podra hacerlo nuevamente y quien sabe, enseñarle a su hijo o hija a hacerlo tambien dice Spike

-Y mientras todas nosotras, Spike, Discord, su hermana y cualquier otro pony la apoyaremos dice Twilight

-Gracias...creo que no sera tan malo aguantar lo que resta de los meses dice Luna mientras usa su magia para levantar a la luna

En otro sitio

-Espera, espera...¿estas loco? Pregunta Pillow

-Desde lo que paso, puedes considerarme el mas desquiciado que hayas conocido

-Esta embarazada, gran noticia...pero no sabe de ti, solo necesitas esconderte un tiempo mas y todo acabado, en vez de buscar falsas historias indica Pillow

-La unica manera de arreglar esto es demostrar que puedo estar con ella y lo que esta esperando, tomare la responsabilidad

-¿Te estas escuchando?...no eres un guerrero, ni siquiera eres atletico, tu cabeza siempre estuvo en el cielo estrellado observandolo, buscar la gema de la Luna no demostara nada, ademas ella es una princesa y tu un simple ástrologo...dice Pillow

-Es por eso que lo hago, tienes razón que lo que paso estuvo mal, se que ella tiene un temperamento no muy tolerante contra los demas y menos contra mi si llega a descubrir que fui la razón de su embarazo, no tengo nada que ofrecerle y debi esa noche seguir viendo el hermoso cielo nocturno que nos ofrece antes de haber ido a esa fiesta...

-Pero lo hecho, hecho esta...solo promete que volveras vivo, eres mi amigo y tienes a mas que estoy seguro haran lo mismo que yo y te protegeran, ni siquiera puedes ver bien sin tus lentes...a proposito, ¿donde estan? Pregunta Pillow

-Los perdi esa noche...y desde entonces no los he vuelto a necesitar

-Si quieres demostar que estoy equivocado, regresa antes de que de a luz...con o sin la gema y todos nosotros te apoyaremos frente a ella dice Pillow

-Es una promesa...se que cuando ella de a luz, el cometa que he esperado toda mi vida pasara...es como si esto tuviera que pasar, es algo difícil de entender para ti, pero alguien que a estudiado el cielo...

-Intentas decir cosas lindas y poesias cuando no eres bueno para eso dice Pillow

-Nos vemos amigo...soy como un cometa, y regresare del frio vacio de la oscuridad para volver a ver la vida de este mundo

-Solo regresa convida...y nosotros negaremos tu existencia hasta que regreses dice Pillow rodeado por otros tres ponys que observan como su amigo se va por el camino para perderse en el cielo estrellado que muestra una lluvia estelar revelando dos cosas, hermosura y tristeza...


	5. Chapter 5: Conocer otros

**Nunca espere que hubiera varios que lo leyeran, pero de todas maneras gracias...y seguimos adelante**

Capitulo 5: Conocer otros...

13° semana

-Por mi hermana, mirenme...estoy mas gorda que la otra semana dice Luna

-Bueno, es por que lo que crece dentro de usted se esta desarrollando cada vez mas rapido, deje ver si podemos preciarlo mejor...untamos esto...y pronto veremos aqui en este aparatito...(pendiente patente) a la criaturita que esperamos muy pronto conocer dice Health

Al momento de pasar el escaner en el estomago de Luna, se empieza a observar un pequeño y algo desarrollado potrillo, pero aun así es demasiado pronto para saber si es potro o yegua

-Si...parece que no hay nada malo y esta desarrollandose sanamente, mientras siga con el programa y venga aqui al hospital de ponyville para revisión, no tendremos difilcultades dice Health

-Eso creo, bueno me retiro hasta la siguiente semana dice Luna

Afuera

-¿Y bien princesa Luna? Pregunta Rarity

-Todo bien, pero no me gusta estar así, ¿no tendras algo que pueda tapar esto? Pregunta Luna

-Bueno, requeriria mucha tela y no creo que se vaya a detener de crecer dice Rarity

-Ya ni siquiera tengo permitido volar...seria mas sencillo dice Luna

-Descuide princesa, es mejor hacerle caso al doctor, mire...incluso compre un lindo juguetito para cuando nos venga a visitar la cigüeña dice Fluttershy

-¿Que? Pregunta Luna

-(susurro) Es mejor dejarla vivir así dice Rarity

En la casa de Twilight Sparkle/Luna

-Ya llegamos dice Rarity

-Oh hola...¿como les fue? Pregunta Spike

-Bien...el doctor dijo que todo ira bien si mantengo las cosas como estan...o me vuelvo loca dice Luna

-Ok...dentro de poco le tendre listo su comida, tiene que estar bien alimentada dice Spike

-Si..."madre" dice Luna

-¿Eh?...yo no paresco una madre...¿o si? Pregunta Spike

-Bueno...miren la hora que es, debo irme dice Rarity

-Creo que Angel me llama, los vere despues dice Fluttershy

-Sabes Spike...eh estado pensando dice Luna

-¿Y en que? Pregunta Spike

-Cuando el o ella empieze ca minar y hablar, ¿que hare cuando pregunte por su padre? Pregunta Luna

-Bueno...uhm...puede decirle...este dice Spike

-Exacto, no sabre que decirle...no creo que sea apropiado decirle alguna mentira, no quiero mentirle dice Luna

-Supongo que si se lo explica con la verdad, entendera dice Spike

-¿Como que?...tu padre se aprovecho de mi en una noche de Luna y su madre lo adulaba por su olor dice Luna

-¿Su olor? Pregunta Spike

-Oh...lo siento, dije de mas...el punto es...¿crees que es muy temprano para buscarle un padre? Pregunta Luna

-No lo se, deberia de preguntarle a Twilight, ella es la lista para estas cosas dice Spike

-Tienes razón...no, es mi descisión como una princesa mayor...así que hare lo que crea mejor dice Luna

En la noche

-¿Y que opinas? Pregunta Luna

-Supongo que es buena idea, todos los que estaban en la fiesta fueron descartados y no tenemos mas pistas o información, el crecimiento de un potrillo depende de estar con sus dos padres dice Twilight

-Bien...no descansare hasta hallar al ideal...¿podrias ayudarme? Pregunta Luna

-Supongo que si...escribire una nota en el diario y veremos que sucede dice Twilight

-¿Por que en el diario? Pregunta Luna

-Hay una sección de clasificados, y en este un panel de citas...si los libros que he leido tienen razón, tendremos algo de suerte en encontrar uno dice Twilight

-¿Y que tipo de libros son los que estuviste leyendo? Pregunta Luna

-Este...sera mejor que escriba eso cuanto antes...hehehehe se rie Twilight

14° semana

-¿Esta segura que se podra recuperar uno su fisico? Pregunta Luna

-Por supuesto...por lo menos tu vas a tener uno, yo tuve dos al mismo tiempo...trata de comparar eso dice la sra. Cake

-Oh claro...jejeje...dice Luna

-Ahora es cuando vas a tener un gran apetito y comeras mas que otras veces para mantener bien a tu pequeño dice la sra. Cake

-¡Llegarón! Indica Spike

-¿Que llego? Pregunta Luna

-Las cartas de los que quieren salir con usted princesa dice Spike

-Vaya...son...muchas, ¿no creen? Pregunta Luna

-Hay muchos nombres aqui, Joe...Apple Cinnamon...Bushel...Hayseed...Wensley...Ace...Affe ro...Baritone...Black Stone...Mr. Breezy...creo que algunos ni siquiera son de aqui dice la sra. Cake

-No esperaba que fueran tantas...dice Luna

-¿Planea realmente salir con todos ellos? Pregunta Spike

-Tal vez...no lo se dice Luna

-Puedo decir que varios de ellos la ven como una manera de subir de clase...es facil diferenciarlos, así que la ayudaremos a hacer la lista un poco mas pequeña dice sra. Cake

-Gracias...aunque tal ves nos lleve un rato dice Luna

En la noche

-Ya regrese...¿que a sucedido aqui? Pregunta Twilight al ver un montón de notas en el piso

-Hola Twilight, estamos aqui seleccionando a los posibles padres dice Spike

-Son muchos...(mas de los que yo habria recibido) piensa Twilight

-Bueno...este tiene un empleo estable...este otro a ganado varias competencias...este mando una foto muy explicita...¿es así como todos buscan pareja? Pregunta Luna

-No lo se, yo conoci a mi esposo personalmente...pero no quiere decir que sea una mala forma no... dice la sra. Cake

-Puede que mejor olvido todo esto dice Luna

-Vamos, denle una oportunidad a algunos de ellos...no cuesta nada dice Luna

-Bueno, tal vez trate...¿que seria lo peor que podria pasar? Pregunta Luna

15° semana

En un restaurante en la plaza

-Y bueno...que te agrada hacer Caesar pregunta Luna

-Bueno...como sabe princesa, soy de la alta sociedad y me agrada estar a la vanguardia, pasear por las tardes en mi carruaje y sobre todo...un segundo princesa...camarero...¡camarero!, ¿podria hacerme de traer un vaso mas limpio? Y creo que este plato es de dudosa calidad Pregunta Caesar

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Mira esto...tus juguetes estan todos regados, y tu ropa no esta acomodada como deberia, arreglaras esto hasta el anochecer si es preciso

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-No...no, no dice Luna

Mas al rato

¿Como le fue princesa? Pregunta Applejack

-Bien...eso creo...no llegamos hasta el postre pero es algo dice Luna

-Deberia de probar uno que no sea un estirado, si no uno que sea aventurero, osado, atletico...y de entre todos estos perdecores halle uno adecuado dice Rainbow

-Si tu lo recomiendas..¿por que no? Pregunta Luna

16° semana

-No es que este acostumbrado a estar a esta altura, pero en su condición supongo que es lo mejor dice Silver Lining

-Descuida, es solo que nunca antes habia salido con alguien como tu (de hecho nunca habia salido con alguien antes hasta ahora) piensa Luna

-No se preocupe, yo siempre estoy abierto a cosas nuevas y siempre hago ejercicio...¿se va a comer todo eso? Pregunta Silver

-Bueno...si dice Luna

-Tiene muchos grasas huecas que no son beneficiosas para usted y para su bebe, yo mejor pediria que le trajeran algo mas saludable y ademas...dice Silver

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Por favor cariño...comer eso no beneficiara tu cuerpo, ademas creo que estas engordando mucho y no creo que solo dar una vuelta cuenta como un ejercicio si no es por lo menos unas 100

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después

-¿Fue mejor? pregunta Fluttershy

-No a menos que quisiera un entrenador personal...dice Luna

-Oh...pero yo encontre el indicado, es muy divertido y entretenido dice Pinkie Pie

-Bueno, alguien divertido no deberia ser tan malo dice Luna

17° semana

En una fiesta infantil

-Lamento que nuestra cita sea en una fiesta infantil, es solo que no pude cancelarlo a tiempo dice Clip Clop

-Descuida, no hay problema, me estoy divirtiendo dice Luna

-Me alegro, no a todos les gustan los payasos dice Clip Clop

-Si...no a todos...dice Luna

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Ese es tu padre?

-Es todo un payaso

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Hola hermana, ¿como estuvo tu cita? Pregunta Celestia

-Digamos que estuvo regular dice Luna

-No busque mas, que esta foto me a convencido que de encontre al ideal para usted, mire esta porte, esta sotisficación sin duda es un completo caballero indica Rarity

-Algo me dice que sera toda una sorpresa dice Luna

18° semana

-Y vaya que usted es una sorpresa dice Luna

-¿Que le sucede *cof*cof* princesa?, ¿no es lo que esperaba? Pregunta Geri

-Bueno, se veia mejor en la foto dice Luna

-Que las apariencias no la engañen, es solo un poco de *cof*cof* nieve en el tejado...¿o seria en el sotano?

-No necesito imaginarme que no durara mucho para verlo crecer dice Luna

-Tiene razón princesa...pero desearia ser el afortunado que le dio esa bendición dice Geri

-Si yo tambien...el tiempo causa muchos estragos a los mas caballerosos ponys dice Luna

De regreso en la casa

-¡Princesa Luna, he encontrado al pony ideal y...*Gulp*! Dice Twilight antes de que le pusiera un papel en la boca

-No esta vez Twilight dice Luna

-Ok...tomare eso como un lo pensare dice Twilight

En el balcón Luna observa el cielo estrellado que sigue brillando a pesar de que la princesa de la noche no este sobrevolando y protegiendolos los sueños de todos, decide darse una pequeña fuga descendiendo en la calle e ir a un sitio tranquilo cerca de la fuente, pensando que tal vez nunca encuentre el adecuado para su hijo o hija, en eso...

-¿Princesa Luna?...¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Quien eres tu? Pregunta Luna

-Oh disculpe si la asuste...soy Pillow, el vendedor de almohadas...nos conocimos en la fiesta de la tal Pinkie Pie, dudo que me recuerde dice Pillow

-No...si, tu nombre me es familiar...dice Luna recordando un poco de esa noche

-Me preguntaba ¿que hacia en esta nocha tan fria?...en su condición no deberia de salir dice Pillow

-¿Y tu que haces aqui? Pregunta Luna

-Paseando...antes no lo hacia pero un amigo que tuve...bueno, me dio este habito dice Pillow

-Ya veo...a pesar de ser tan frio es una bella noche para caminar dice Luna

-Es lo que siempre decia el dice Pillow

-Suena como el tipo que si me gustaria conocer dice Luna

-No lo se, hace tiempo que se fue y no se nada mas de él...pero olvidemos eso, escuche que sus citas no han sido como deseara dice Pillow

-¿Como sabes eso? Pregunta Luna

-Es de lo que se comenta en el pueblo...todos esperan que elija al indicado dice Pillow

-¿Y tu que crees? Pregunta Luna

-¿Yo?...no creo que mi opinión valga dice Pillow

-Pero me gustaria saberlo dice Luna

-Usted es una princesa, no necesita de alguien para criar al que esta esperando...tiene a su hermana, a sus amigas, a toda la población de Equestria apoyandola...solo dele tiempo dice Pillow

-¿A quien? Pregunta Luna

-A usted misma, muchos sabemos que lo lograra dice Pillow

-Pero...¿que le dire cuando pregunte por su padre? Pregunta Luna

-No lo se, supongo que volvera algún día dice Pillow

-Si...que gran respuesta seria esa dice Luna

-¿Y usted no lo cree? Pregunta Pillow

-Bueno...tal vez...ni siquiera se quien es su padre dice Luna

-¿Pero que haria si el se presentara con usted? Pregunta Pillow

-No lo se...supongo que lo hubiera exiliado a la luna los primeros dias...pero ahora, solo quiero hablar, quiero saber lo que realmente paso esa noche...y tal vez...preguntarle si...quisiera hacer esto junto conmigo dice Luna

-Pero ¿y si no fuera ni siquiera capas de brindarle algo a usted o a su hijo? Pregunta Pillow

-No me interesan las riquezas ni la posición social, solo quiero que mi futuro tenga a ambos para crecer...¿es mucho pedir? Pregunta Luna

-No princesa...no...sera mejor que regrese a dormir, hace mucho mas frio ahora dice Pillow

-Tienes razón...gracias dice Luna

-Siempre podra encontrarme en la tienda por si requiere hablar con otro pony dice Pillow

-Lo tendre en cuenta...buenas noches dice Luna

-Buenas noches princesa dice Pillow

-Solo una cosa mas...en esa fiesta no oliste algo así como...no importa dice Luna

-¿Que olor princesa? Pregunta Pillow

-Bueno...dudo mucho que lo conozcas...pero era un olor como a un polvo lunar dice Luna

-¿Polvo lunar princesa? Pregunta Pillow

-Es un olor que descubri mientras estaba atrapada alla arriba, no muchos apreciarian ese olor, ni siquiera que existiera en este lugar dice Luna

-Temo que no princesa responde Pillow

-No importa...me retiro dice Luna

Mientras Luna vuelve a subir al balcón volando con cuidado, Pillow se le queda observando y despues regresa a la fuente y se observa en el un largo rato

-Fui un tonto por decirte que te ocultaras...y aún mas por dejarte ir a buscar un sueño imposible...la princesa te necesita...regresa con bien dice Pillow mientras observa el cielo esperando una respuesta, una respuesta que no se presento esa noche


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Quien es el culpable?

**Seguimos...es curioso que encuentre cosas que me ayudan a seguir con la trama...espero les siga gustando**

Capitulo 6: ¿Quien es el culpable?

19° semana

-No se si me estoy achicando o mi estomago esta casi tocando el suelo dice Luna mirandose en el espejo

-No deje que las apariencias la depriman, esta hermosa dice Spike

-Si claro, tanto como una vaca dice Luna

-¿Entonces nos toca filete esta vez? Pregunta Discord

-Eso fue de mal gusto dice Rarity

-Vamos, se supone que debe de estar feliz y mas bien parece su entierro dice Discord

-Me reiría mas si no estuvieras aqui dice Luna

-Pero yo...¿que? Pregunta Discord mientras Rarity le tapa la boca

-(susurro) A menos de que estas cansado de vivr, te sugiero que no la molestes dice Rarity

-¿Y por que? Pregunta Discord

-Bueno...digamos que empiezas a jalarle la cola a una vaca dice Applejack

-Aja...continua dice Discord

-Y digamos que en realidad no era una vaca, si no un toro...¿que pasaria? Pregunta Applejack

-Por favor, esas son tonterias de chicas...¿no es así...L-u-n-a? Pregunta Discord a una emocional e inestable princesa con ojos de pocos amigos

-Luna, manten tu cordura dice Rarity

-Creo que Angel me llama...nos vemos dice Discord saliendo rapidamente

-Hahahahaha...eso si es divertido dice Luna

-Bueno, tendremos una tarde tranquila ahora dice Rarity

-Entonces las vere despues, tengo que regresar a la granja y suplir a Big dice Applejack

-Saludame a la abuela dice Luna

-Lo hare responde Applejack

-Preparare algo, así no tendra mucha hambre aún dice Spike

-Pero no tengo hambre...*grrrr*...olvida lo que dije dice Luna

-¿Y que quiere hacer?...¿modelar algún vestido?, ¿cepillarnos la melena? Pregunta Rarity

-Iba a armar este rompecabezas, descubre al pony misterioso ¿quieres ayudarme? Pregunta Luna

-Creo que paso, pero estare leyendo esta novela y me hare una manicure dice Rarity

-Ok...veamos, hay que formar el rostro de este pony...esta pieza esta aqui, y este se une con esta...dice Luna mientras se pasa una tarde normal

Mientras en Canterlot

-Así que tenemos que mantener el precio del heno a un nivel en que todos lo puedan adquirir, no hay que precipitarse y aumentarlo de una manera escandalosa dice Twilight

-Pero si lo aumentaramos un poco mas, las arcas del reino aumentarian dandonos un 12% mas al año

-Pero la inversión en este producto no seria algo aceptable en invierno, ya que entonces aumentaria todavia mas dice Twilight

Mas tarde

-Creo que era mas sencillo cuando era una estudiante solamente...creo que dare un pequeño paseo por el castillo dice Twilight

Mientras recorre los pasillos del castillo, nota que varios de los guardias estan jugando con algo que la llama mucho la atención

-Diculpen caballeros dice Twilight

-Si...oh, es decir...si princesa

-¿Me podrian mostrar que es lo que tienen ahi? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno princesa...no teniamos nada..es solo que, ahm...practicabamos

-Si practicabamos nuestras poses de batalla y todo eso

-Vamos, solo muestrenme ordena Twilight

-Ok princesa, lamentamos estar jugando en horas de guardia

-No se preocupen...¿de donde sacarón estos lentes? Pregunta Twilight mientras sostiene con su magia unos lentes cuadrados

-Este...creo que los tenia el jardinero

-¿Y nadia a reclamado por ellos? Pregunta Twilight

-No princesa, ademas quien seria tan nerd para portar unos...lamento ser tan irrespetuoso

-¿Donde esta el jardinero ahora?

Después

-Aqui los encontre princesa

-Es un sitio inusual para perder unos lentes dice Twilight

-Bueno, este lugar esta debajo del balcón de la princesa Luna...crei que eran de ella pero nunca la vi usar lentes de este tipo

-Debajo del balcón de la princesa hmmm... dice Twilight

En la noche

-Ya volvi dice Twilight

-Hola Twilight...saluda Luna

-Veo que esta armando uno de los rompecabezas dice Twilight

-Si...pero no es tan sencillo como dicen que seria dice Luna

-Rarity...¿aun aqui? Pregunta Twilight

-Una mascarilla lleva tiempo para hacer efecto responde Rarity

-Hola Spike saluda Twilight

-Hola Twilight...¿que es eso? Pregunta Spike

-Algo que me parece intrigante...nadie en el castillo usa este tipo de lentes y nadie a reclamado por ellos...y el jardinero lo hallo hace semanas, dias después de la fiesta...dice Twilight

-¿Y? Pregunta Twilight

-Princesa Luna...¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...que pasa...creo que esto es lo que une esta pieza...diablos dice Luna

-Al siguiente día de la fiesta...¿donde estaba? Pregunta Twilight

-En mi habitación, no se ni como llegue pero estaba acostada y con un gran dolor de cabeza...¡PIEZA DESLEAL, UNETE A LOS DEMAS! Grita Luna

-Creo que no fue broma después de todo dice Rarity

20° semana

-Oigan creo que se movio dice Luna

-Oh...quiero sentirlo dice Fluttershy

-Nunca crei hacer esto dice Spike

-Hasta parece una bola de cristal...revelame el futuro dice Pinkie Pie

-Este es un momento muy importante, me alegro de haber terminado los deberes en Canterlot dice Celestia

-¿Y Twilight? Pregunta Luna

-Dijo que vendria después, tenia algo importante que hacer y salio con Rainbow Dash dice Spike

-Oh...bueno, este potrillo no se ira a ningun lado y tampoco dejara de moverse...ahora ayudenme a terminar este rompecabezas ¿si?.."Squee" dice Luna

Mientras

-Bien es aqui dice Twilight

-Pero que día tan mas aburrido, solo estamos entrando y saliendo de ópticas se queja Rainbow

-Tranquila, solo han sido tres dice Twilight

-Pero en diferentes lugares, fuimos dos en Canterlot y uno en Cloudsdale ademas nadie en su sano juicio usaria estos dice Rainbow Dash

-Solo hay uno en Ponyville y no creo que tengamos que ir a mas lugares...tal ves a Manehattan dice Twilight

-Oh Celestia...¿que hice para merecer esto? Pregunta Rainbow

-Mira Rinbow indica Twilight

-¿Que?...es otra aburrida óptica dice Rainbow

-El letrero, es el mismo que el de los lentes dice Twilight

-¿Un remolino?...¿para que un remolino si se llama el Caracol?...pregunta Rainbow

-Entremos dice Twilight

-Espera...ya lo entendi, muy ingenioso dice Rainbow

Al entrar

-Un segundo, solo tengo que acomodar estos paquetes y los atendere

-Descuide, solo venimos a hacerle unas preguntas dice Twilight

-Bien...¿en que puedo...?, oh lo siento princesa, no sabia que era usted dice un pony terrestre de avanzada edad

-Descuide dice Twilight

-No...es muy descortes de mi parte, deberia de ofrecerle un asiento o tal vez...mirenme, ni siquiera me estoy presentando, me llamo White, White Glasses...soy el dueño de este lugar...¿a que debo el honor de su visita? Pregunta White

-No tomara mucho tiempo...¿reconoce estos lentes? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno...es uno de los que manejamos aqui, ¿donde los hallarón? Pregunta White

-Mas bien quisiera saber ¿donde esta su dueño? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno tengo muchos clientes y mi memoria no es tan buena como antes dice White

-¿Pero debe de tener registros?...supongo que estos lentes son muy especiales para ponys con difilcutad de vista dice Twilight

-Dejeme checar, tardare solo un momento princesa dice White

-¡Oye Twilight!...¿crees que estos me hacen mas lista? Pregunta Rainbow

-Ojala tuvieran ese efecto dice Twilight

-Aqui estan...veamos...hay por lo menos 4 que usan esos lentes, pero ni uno de ellos a venido a cambiarlos dice White

-¿Cambiarlos? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno, estos lentes si los observa bien...son para ponys que podrian considerarse casi ciegos...perderlos seria muy catastroficos para ellos, es como caminar en la oscuridad dice White

-Pero ni uno a venido a reponerlos...¿y este quinto? Pregunta Twilight

-Ese...es uno que dejo de venir hace mucho...crei haberlo borrado bien dice White

-¿Sabe como se llamaba? Pregunta Twilight

-Por desgracia, como dije antes...mi memoria ya no es la misma de antes dice White

-Pero empieza con C...ya es algo, gracias por su tiempo dice Twilight

-Cuando guste princesa dice White

-Vamonos Rainbow...¿Rainbow? Pregunta Twilight

-Un segundo...estoy viendo cual de estos lentes me hace un 20% mas cool dice Rainbow mientras se prueba varios lentes negros

-Rainbow...no es momento de estar jugando, ademas creo que hay una nube aqui señala Twilight

-No es una nube, es el globo dice Rainbow

-¿Un globo?...creo recordar algo dice Twilight

-Uggg...lentes rosas dice Rainbow

21° semana

-Ok...ya casi lo tengo, lo presiento dice Luna

-Tu sandwich de margaritas aqui esta dice Spike

-Gracias...estoy a punto de descubrir quien es el rostro del pony misterioso

-Si me necesita estare abajo dice Spike

-¿Sabes que a estado haciendo Twilight estas semanas? Pregunta Luna

-No me a contado nada, pero a estado trabajando mucho...supongo que a de haber problemas en Canterlot dice Spike

-Estara bien, nunca son tan problematicas...guauu...nunca crei que fueras tan buena Derpy dice Luna

-Gracias dice Derpy

Mientras

-Gracias por acompañarme Fluttershy dice Twilight

-Me agrada que me invitaras, ¿pero que hacemos aqui? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Unir las piezas dice Twilight

-¿Estas armando un rompecabezas? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Algo así...hola saluda Twilight

-Hola...¿se les ofrece algo?...¿quieren ir a Cloudsdale? Pregunta Cherry Berry

-No realmente, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas dice Twilight

-Como guste princesa...¿que quiere preguntar? Pregunta Cherry

-Hace un tiempo noto que ¿alguien haya tomado el globo o que lo usen por las noches? Pregunta Twilight

-No que yo sepa, el globo siempre se queda guardado por las noches y en las mañanas se vuelve a inflar responde Cherry

-Ya veo...hay una noche en particular que me interesaria discutir dice Twilight

-Bueno, no creo que volar en las noches en el globo sea seguro, solo un loco se atreveria a hacerlo dice Cherry

-Pero es posible dice Twilight

-Bueno...si...pero aun así seria dificil para un inexperto dice Cherry

-¿Y cuales serian los ponys que son expertos para volarlos en la noche? Pregunta Twilight

-Disculpe si digo esto princesa...pero quisiera saber ¿por que tanta pregunta sobre el globo? Pregunta Cherry

-Hay posibilidades de que el globo haya sido usado para volar sobre Canterlot, mas exactamente en el castillo dice Twilight

-¿Sobre el castillo?...de ser así sus guardias habrian avisado sobre eso, ¿no cree? Pregunta Cherry

-Buen punto...gracias por tu tiempo dice Twilight

-¿Que esta pasando Twilight? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Cuando tenga mas evidencia, te lo contare dice Twilight

-Ya veo por que es una princesa dice Cherry

-Lo hiciste bien...no lograra descubrir nada por ahora dice Pillow saliendo de las sombras

22° semana

-Se esta moviendo demasiado...creo que no es un pony, si no un changeling lo que tengo dice Luna

-Eso seria asombroso de ver...y que salga de su pecho gruñendo dice Rainbow

-Eso...me daria...mucho miedo...dice Fluttershy

-Estaria mejor si en vez de patas tuviera manos dice Lyra

-(susurro) ¿Que dijimos sobre eso? Pregunta Bon Bon

-(susurro) Ok...responde Lyra

-Lo mejor para que tenga un mejor desarrollo es algo de buena musica dice Octavia

-Y nada mejor que eso que una musica tecno para eso dice Vynil

-Vamos tranquilas todas...fueron invitadas para acompañar a la princesa Luna dice Spike

-Y a ayudarme a terminar el rompecabezas "squee" dice Luna

Mientras en Canterlot

-Guardia nocturno Cloud Loyal repotandose princesa

-Descanse...tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle dice Twilight

-Respondere con gusto princesa dice Cloud

-Hace semanas, usted estaba de guardia en el área donde se encuentran los aposentos de la princesa Luna indica Twilight

-Así es princesa responde Cloud

-¿Noto algo inusual esa noche? Pregunta Luna

-No princesa, todo tranquilo responde Cloud

-¿Vio cuando la princesa Luna regreso de su vuelo nocturno? Pregunta Twilight

-No princesa responde Cloud

-¿Por que no? Pregunta Twilight

-No se me esta permitido molestar a la princesa Luna cuando sale o entra a sus aposentos responde Cloud

-Ya veo...¿entonces nunca oyo nada y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando regreso la princesa? Pregunta Twilight

-No...princesa responde Cloud

-¿Por que? Pregunta Twilight

-Sere sincero princesa, no estaba en mi puesto en varios horarios debido al cambio de guardia, pero mi relevo nunca vio nada tampoco responde Cloud

-Esta bien...gracias por su tiempo dice Twilight

-Cuando guste princesa responde Cloud

En la noche

-Hola Twilight...te ves terrible dice Spike

-Si...digamos que no hubo suerte en lo que hacia dice Twilight

-¿Problemas en Canterlot? Pregunta Spike

-No...en otras cosas que tenia que hacer...¿como esta la princesa Luna? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno...esta algo enojada responde Spike

-¿Y por que? Pregunta Twilight

-(susurro) El rompecabezas que armaba esta incompleto responde Spike

-Se lo que se siente dice Twilight

-Te preparare un té de hierbas...te hara sentir bien dice Spike

-Hola princesa saluda Twilight

-Hola...no puedo creer que fuera engañada de esa forma...puedes creerlo...ya solo faltaban unas piezas y todo quedaria resuelto dice Luna

-Si...a veces la vida no te da todo aunque lo busques dice Twilight

-Tienes razón me quejare con el que fabrico esto dice Luna

-Uhm...princesa...debajo indica Twilight

-¿Eh?...debajo...oh...jejeje...parece que tambien quiso jugar en esto dice Luna levantandose un poco el estomago y sacando las piezas restantes

-A crecido mucho dice Twilight

-Y se a estado moviendo mucho...quieres sentirlo mientras pongo las últimas dice Luna

-Ok...se siente calido dice Twilight

-Solo pondre esto aqui...y este aca...y luego este aqui dice Luna

-(susurro) Crei haber resuelto el misterio y haber encontrado a tu padre...las respuestas estaban muy cerca y a la vez tan lejos...quede como al principio, pero estoy seguro que si es un pony descente el vendra por ustedes y si no...se que lo encontrare...uhm...piensa Twilight al sentir un golpecito

-Listo...me parece conocido este pony...¿un Muffin?, crei que era un pony Pregunta Luna

-Creo que lo senti dice Twilight

-Desde hace semanas se esta moviendo mucho, pero estabas muy ocupada para estar aqui dice Luna

-Creo que dejare un poco ese asunto, ademas no es como si fuera un complot...¿por que tendrian que mentirme y ocultarme cosas?...uhm...a menos que...estoy penando demasiado de nuevo dice Twilight

-Si...debes de relajarte...al final todo quedara en su lugar como este rompecabezas...¿esa es Derpy? Pregunta Luna

-Creo que si dice Twilight

-Pero era un Muffin...sabes que...no importa termine con esto dice Luna

-Ok dice Twilight

-Y aqui esta el té dice Spike

-Gracias...me vendra bien dice Twilight

Mientras en otro sitio

-¿Creen que siga investigando? Pregunta White

-No...por ahora dice Pillow

-¿Has sabido algo de él? Pregunta Cherry

-Tampoco...pero debemos de estar tranquilos, no debemos de brindar mas información...hicimos esa promesa dice Pillow

-Es mi mejor amigo, pero esta poniendo en riesgo por todo lo que trabajamos dice Cloud

-¿Entonces por que no hablaste? Pregunta Pillow

-Por eso mismo...es mi amigo responde Cloud

-Si mis calculos son correctos, la princesa Luna lleva 22 semanas...ya casi termina el segundo trimestre dice Pillow

-¿Y estas seguro que regresara? Pregunta Cherry

-No lo se...es muy testaduro cuando se propone algo hasta que lo intenta...y la mayoria lo falla, como la vez que intento llegar a la luna con el globo dice Pillow

-Fue muy gracioso y peligroso dice Cherry

-Tengamos fe...el volvera...y entonces arreglara todo con ella, estoy seguro que la princesa Luna lo aceptara dice White

-Cuando hable con ella, tambien pense en eso...pero si no regresa como lo prometio tendremos que decirselo nosotros mismos, tal vez nos castiguen por ocultarselo dice Pillow

-Si...pero...una promesa a un amigo es sagrado dice Cherry

-Lo conosco desde que era un pequeño...por eso hice lo que hice dice White

-Me ayudo a entrar a la guardia, cuando nos conocimos, sobrevolaba Everfree para las pruebas y me ayudo cuando me estrelle...le debo mucho dice Cloud

-Entonces sigamos como si no existiera, hasta que sea tiempo de decir la verdad dice Pillow mientras todos ellos juntan sus patas para aceptar seguir con lo pactado...


	7. Chapter 7: Casi cocinado

**Me senti motivado para subir dos cap, espero les guste**

Capitulo 7: Casi cocinado

23° semana

-Dejame informarle princesa, que tenemos a un lindo unicornio dice Health

-Oh...que bien dice Luna

-Me parece fenomenal hermana dice Celestia

-No espere...un poco a la derecha...es un pegaso al parecer dice Health

-Bueno...a veces se puede equivocar uno, pero sigue siendo genial dice Candance

-Uhm...mas bien tiene cuerno y alas dice Health

-¿Eso quiere decir que es un alicornio? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...no hay duda...interesante dice Health

-Un alicornio...dare a luz un alicornio...oh hermana...estoy emocionada dice Luna

-Nosotras tambien hermanita, nosotros tambien dice Celestia

Mas tarde

-Ok siga como hasta ahora y pronto tendremos un sano alicornio dice Health

-Gracias, lo hare responde Luna

-Si mis calculos no me fallan, la primavera que viene sera el nacimiento dice Health

-Primavera, una buena época para que comience su vida dice Candance

-Nos retiramos y gracias por todo doctor dice Celestia

-No me tiene que agradecer princesa, es mi trabajo responde Health

-Adios dice Twilight

Afuera

-No lo puedo creer...un alicornio, estoy muy feliz dice Luna

-Si...se parecera mas a ti que a su padre...oh...lo siento dice Candance

-No descuida...esta bien, si el no aparece...no importa, estare bien con o sin el dice Luna

-Así se habla princesa dice Twilight

-Sera mejor regresar a la casa...me agrada quedarme con ustedes unos días dice Candance

-A nosotras tambien nos agrada, aunque nunca pense que la biblioteca se volviera concurrida dice Twilight

-Si gustas podriamos expandirlo un poco dice Celestia

-No, no, no...esta bien así...no me gustaria causar molestias dice Twilight

-Nunca crei ver este día dice Candance

-¿Cual día? Pregunta Luna

-Nosotras 4, princesas...paseando como un grupo de amigas normal...como si el mundo no importara, solo este momento dice Candance

-Es verdad...recuerdo salir varias veces con las demas de esta manera dice Twilight

-Hace mucho que Luna y yo no nos sentiamos de esta forma dice Celestia

-Siempre hay una vez al parecer...me agrada dice Luna

-Hermana...regresemos a tu casa Twilight dice Celestia

24° semana

-Ok princesa...dar una caminata por las mañanas siempre son saludables dice Applejack

-*puffff*...Voy a dar...a luz...*puffff*...no a participar...*pufff*...en el pony de hierro dice Luna

Después

-Y uno, y dos, y uno, y dos vamos princesa...cara feliz, cara triste, cara feliz, cara triste dice Pinkie Pie

-¿Acaso esto son aerobics? Pregunta Luna

-Por supuesto, asi entrena su cuerpo y su risa responde Pinkie

-No estoy segura pero...cara feliz, cara triste, cara feliz, cara triste

Mas al rato

-Ahora mantengace quieta, sin nada en su mente...solo relajece y no piense en nada dice Zecora mientras hacen Yoga

-No pienses nada...solo soy yo...una futura madre...relajandose...dice Luna

-Eso es...pero no tiene por que hablar dice Zecora

-Lo lamento...responde Luna

Después de la sesión...

-Aqui tiene princesa Luna, un poco de heno frito y su jugo de hierbas dice Spike

-Gracias...ahora pueden apuntarme para los proximos juegos dice Luna

-Se que parece excesivo princesa...pero todo es por el bien de su bebe dice Zecora

-Así es...nacera sano y fuerte dice Spike

-Y podra jugar conmigo y los bebes cakes, jugaremos muchos juegos divertidos y ademas...dice Pinkie

-El sera un ejemplo para todos cuando cresca, puedo apostar la plantación por eso dice Applejack

-Teniendo buenos amigos como ustedes...pueden apostar a que si dice Luna

25° semana

-Ahora sus oidos estan desarrollados y ya escucha cada cosa que le digan...así que le recomiendo hablarle mucho para que se sienta comodo dice Health

-¿En serio?...¿y sobre que podria hablarle? Pregunta Luna

-No creo que tenga que sugerirle lo que usted sabe que decirle dice Health

En la tarde

-Y así mi pequeño...fue como tu madre estuvo en la Luna...todo por que sintio celos...pero tu no sentiras eso, tu estaras feliz y orgulloso de saber que me tienes a tu lado, aunque...no, siempre me tendras a mi, a mi hermana Celestia, a Twilight Sparkle, a Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash y muchos ponys mas que estaran felices de brindarte tu amistad...dice Luna

-Eso fue muy hermoso princesa Luna dice Spike

-Gracias...ayyy...dice Luna

-¿Esta bien princesa? Pregunta Spike

-Estoy bien, son los dolores que me dijo el doctor sentiria por ahora...pero que es normal dice Luna

-¿Segura? Pregunta Spike

-Si...tu no te preocupes, ya paso dice Luna

-Me alegro...realmente no sabria que hacer en caso de que pasara algo mas dice Spike

-Oh...dice Luna

-¿Que?...¿que pasa? Pregunta Spike

-Me dio una patada...esta mas activo cada día responde Luna

-*ufff*...creo que voy a tener los nervios de punta estas semanas dice Spike

-Descuida Spike...si me lo preguntas, serias un buen padre dice Luna

-¿En serio?...bueno...no es para tanto hahaha dice Spike

26° semana

-Cielos...parece que me comi una ballena dice Luna

-Siempre exagerando princesa...mas bien un elefante dice Twilight

-Gracias...ahora me siento menos redonda dice Luna

-Es solo una broma princesa Luna, se ve genial dice Twilight

-No te burlarias tanto si estuvieras en mi condición dice Luna

-Bueno...he pensado que tal vez algun día dice Twilight

-Algun día estaras cargando tu estomago como si fuera una bolsa llena de bolas de boliche dice Luna

-Esa si es una forma de desanimar dice Twilight

-Oh Twilight...estoy segura que seras una buena madre dice Luna

-¿Esta segura? Pregunta Luna

-Por supuesto...y espero sigas a mi lado cuando nazca...entonces ambas aprenderemos juntas a ser madres dice Luna

-Eso me gustaria...y creo haber leido un libro sobre eso dice Twilight

-He...ya veo por que Rainbow dice que eres una cerebrito dice Luna

27° semana

-Hmmmm este color se ve lindo dice Luna

-¿Tu crees hermanita?...creo que un color así estaria bien dice Celestia

-Si es una opción, pero no conbinaria con la cuna

-No entiendo mucho de colores o tapiz...alguien toca, yo abro...dice Spike

-Hola, hola familia dice Health

-Hola doctor...¿sucede algo? Pregunta Luna

-No...nada malo, es solo que vengo a calmar su curiosidad dice Health

-En serio...¿cual? Pregunta Luna

-Sobre si era niño o niña dice Health

-Pero no habiamos determinado eso en el hospital dice Celestia

-Bueno, todavia no estaba seguro y deje que se lo imaginaran...pero con su última visita lo descubri...dice Health

-¿Seguro que esta certificado? Pregunta Spike

-¿Sera seguro que un dragón este con una unicornio? Pregunta Health

-Touche dice Spike

-¿Y bueno?...¿que es? Pregunta Luna

-¿Como?...oh si...disculpeme, ¿esta lista? Pregunta Luna

-Si...es potrillo o potrilla dice Spike

-Una bella y linda potrilla se escucharia mejor dice Health

-Oh hermana...dice Luna

-Si hermanita...una bella alicornio como tu dice Celestia

-Me alegra que se encuentren felices...pero prefiero este tapiz, resalta cualquier crin dice Health

-Tiene razón...¿alguna ves considero ser un decorador? Pregunta Luna

-Hehehe...curiosamente mi madre me dijo que debia ser doctor y así fue como obtuve mi Cutie Mark...a veces los sueños mueren dice Health

-Ohhhhhh dicen Luna y Celestia abrazando al doctor

28 semana

Luna dormia placidamente, pero sus sueños se tornarón muy extraños y sudaba, trataba de despertar pero no podia, hasta que el sueño se volvio muy real

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

-¿Donde estoy?...¿que hago en una selva?...¿sera a causa del embarazo? Se pregunta Luna

Luna comienza a avanzar por esa selva donde habia muchos sonidos y ruidos de animales, podia sentir el calor húmedo del lugar ademas de poder apreciar un poco la noche, hasta que de la nada aparecio un enorme tigre que se movia muy amenazadoramente hacia ella

-Lindo gatito, lindo gatito...sera mejor que no te...ugggg dice Luna pero siente un dolor tremendo

El tigre se prepara para saltar pero se detiene y se aleja...Luna se empieza a cuestionar si es un sueño o realmente esta en ese lugar, pero se levanta y continua, buscando una salida de este sueño encuentra un templo, tal vez alguien habia estado soñando mucho con alguna historia de aventuras...pero ve de ella salir al responsable de este sueño, seguia muy oscuro y no podia verlo bien, pero llevaba mucha prisa y solo la cruzo de largo...Luna no comprendia que era lo que pasaba así que lo siguio, pudo darle alcance mas adelante ya que continuaba su caminata ahora mas tranquilo

-Oye espera...¿quien eres? Pregunta Luna

El extraño continua su camino hasta detenerse en un claro, Luna se acerca para observarlo mejor, pero la distrae un pequeño cachorro de tigre que estaba enfrente de él, se acerca y se agacha haciendo algo, Luna planea hacer lo mismo y acercarse pero un ruido atras la distrae, era el mismo tigre, tal vez la madre del cachorro

-No...no lo hagas...no le esta haciendo nada...solo ale...arggg...el dolor regresa a Luna y ella se tira al suelo

Lo ultimo que ve Luna es al tigre saltar hacia el extraño...eso hizo que comensara a estresarse seriamente, ya que el extraño cae en las garras del tigre

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

-¡NOOOOOO! Grita Luna

-¡Tranquila princesa!...esta bien, esta bien...¡Spike trae mas agua! Ordena Twilight

-¡Voy, voy! Responde Spike

-Tiene fiebre, tranquila...ya paso, ya paso...dice Twilight

-¿Don-donde esta?...¿esta bien? Pregunta Luna

-Tranquila, en un momento llegara el doctor...¡Spike! Grita Twilight

-Aqui esta...¿esta bien? Pregunta Spike

-Tiene algo de temperatura, solo espero que el doctor llegue pronto dice Twilight

-¡Princesa Twilight!...aqui esta el médico dice Cloud Chase

-¿Donde esta ella? Pregunta Health

-Haya arriba, rapido señala Twilight

-Ok...Spike, ayudame ordena Health

-Ok...voy atras de usted dice Spike

-Gracias, princesa Celestia me alegra que haya recibio el mensaje dice Twilight

-Vine tan rapido como pude con el médico, ¿esta bien? Pregunta Celestia

-Eso creo, de repente la temperatura le aumento, nos desperto...tratamos de bajarle la temperatura y le enviamos el mensaje dice Twilight

-Solo espero que ella y la bebé esten bien dice Celestia

Mas al rato

-¡Atras no pueden acercarse!

-¡Todo esta bien, regresen a sus hogares! Ordena Cloud

Adentro...

-¿Como esta doctor? Pregunta Celestia

-Ya mejor, la fiebre bajo y esta durmiendo placidamente...fue un susto para todos dice Health

-¿Eso fue normal? Pregunta Spike

-No...algo debio de haberla puesto muy nerviosa...tal vez alguna pesadilla dice Health

-Puede ser...esta semana a estado algo tensa dice Twilight

-Solo queda esperar y vigilarla, mañana veremos como amanecera dice Health

-Traere mas mantas y almohadas dice Spike

-Gracias Spike dice Health

-Yo tambien me quedare un poco mas dice Celestia

-Me parece sensato eso princesa...preparare algo de té mientras dice Twilight

-Pienso que algún sueño aterrador la puso de esa manera, pero normalmente cuando esta en algún sueño se mantiene con mucha calma dice Celestia

-Puede que el embarazo la haya puesto de esa manera, sus cambios hormonales en ella no son tan normales como los de las demas...puede haberla afectado en ese momento, pero crei haberle dicho que evitara hacer eso dice Health

-Supongo que no fue su intención dice Celestia

-Tambien pienso eso, el embarazo de un alicornio no es algo normal o documentado para poder estudiarlo bien, nunca enseñarón eso en la escuela dice Health

-¿Cree que suceda algo similar mas adelante? Pregunta Celestia

-Tal vez...pero lo dudo, estare mas atento estas semanas, en invierno pienso realizar un pequeño viaje a las Pegasus, tengo un tio ahi y me han pedido que lo vaya a atender, pero volvere antes de que de a luz, mientras el doctor Horse MD, podra atenderlas en cualquier eventualidad que pasara en mi ausencia dice Health

-Gracias...me alegra saber eso dice Celestia

-Si...¿me permite decir algo? Pregunta Health

-Seguro dice Celestia

-Mientras la atendía, ella decia algo sobre un ataque de tigre...y que debiamos ayudarlo, ¿solo son sueños que no dañan verdad? Pregunta Health

-Naturalmente, los sueños no lastiman, al igual que las pesadillas...dice Celestia

-Bueno...por que halle una hoja en su melena, y aunque no soy un experto...dirira que no es de Equestria siquiera dice Health mostrandole la hoja

-Es muy extraño que algo así suceda...pero es un sueño, aunque si lo que vio fue real, rezo por que ese pony se encuentre bien dice Celestia

En algún lugar de la selva

-Ah...ah...ah...Selena...estoy en camino dice un pony mientras avanza herido entre las plantas y la luna se oculta entre las nubes esa noche


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare Night

**Espero les guste...la cancion solo la modifique...todos los derechos reservados a su actual compositor**

Capitulo 8: Nightmare Night

29° semana

-Hmmm...no se que es peor, ¿que esta vez ya no pueda salir tanto, o el hecho de que todas ustedes esten aqui cuidandome? dice Luna

-Descuide princesa, no es que no tengamos nada bueno que hacer responde Rainbow Dash

-Pero le prometimos a Twilight y a la princesa Celestia que estariamos pendiente de usted dice Fluttershy

-Entiendo eso y se que fue peligroso lo que paso,agradezco su apoyo...pero no tienen que estar todas conmigo dice Luna

-El doc. nos comento que no fue algo normal lo que le sucedio dice Applejack

-Así que por esta semana estaremos con usted incluso en la noche dice Rarity

-¿Pero que pasa con hacer sus cosas? Pregunta Luna

-No se preocupe, arreglamos todo para estar con usted toda la semana, oh-oh...sera como una convención donde nos divertiremos todas juntas, cocinaremos, charlaremos, jugaremos, nos disfrazaremos...incluso podremos salir a asustar y pedir dulces dice Pinkie Pie

-Pinkie...faltan semanas para Nightmare Night dice Rarity

-Cierto...pero cuando llegue sera grandioso dice Pinkie

-*caray*...y yo que pensaba dirigir este año mi noche especial dice Luna

-No tiene por que deprimirse, aun puede planearlo...faltan 7 semanas para que se celebre indica Spike

-Si usted quiere le podemos ayudar con eso dice Applejack

-¿En serio...me ayudarian? Pregunta Luna

-Por supuesto, es mas...sere su pata derecha, me agrada arreglar y diseñar...incluso podria hacer nuestros disfraces dice Rarity

-Gracias, no se que decir dice Luna

-No tiene por que agradecer dice Fluttershy

-Haremos de esta festividad algo que nadie olvidara en mucho tiempo indica Rainbow Dash

-Muy bien, seran semanas arduas, espero esten listas...¡NIGHTMARE MOON NO ACEPTA RETRASOS! Dice Luna con su voz tradicional

30° semana

-Muy bien, entonces los adornos deben de ser mas espantosos..*chump*...dice Luna

-¿Espantosos?...¿quiere decir que sean feos? Pregunta Rarity

-Si...aunque mas bien que se vean horribles dice Luna

-¿Pero por que?...crei que ibamos a hacer unos hermosos diseños que lucieran como una obra de arte dice Rarity

-Rarity...quise decir que sean adornos que asusten dice Luna

-Ya lo sabia...¿como que tiene en mente? Pregunta Rarity

-Bueno, unas telarañas no estarian mal, unos fantasmas muy reales, mas pozas de manzanas, mas dulces, juegos mas divertidos y extra-sustos deben de ser requeridas dice Luna

-Aja...puedo sugerir algo un poco mas "adulto" dice Rarity

-Mas adulto...¿como que? Pregunta Luna

-Bueno podria sugerir un sitio donde podamos disfrutar la noche, un sitio donde la mas alta sociedad pueda conocerse un poco mas dice Rarity

-Trato de formar una noche aterradora, no un café gourmet dice Luna

-Pero, seria algo maravilloso...incluso podriamos cambiar el nombre de Nightmare Night por el de Sophisticated Night sugiere Rarity

-Sobre el cadaver de mi hermana...ahora pasemos a otra cosa, los disfraces...dice Luna

-Ya esta cubierto, con estos diseños que yo misma dibuje todo lucira esplendoroso dice Rarity

-¿Por que se ven como unos vestidos de gala? Pregunta Luna

-Bueno...no es como si quisiera insistir en algo dice Rarity

-No me estas ayudando en nada dice Luna

31° semana

-Spike...¿como va todo? Pregunta Luna

-Bien, Rarity esta haciendo un buen trabajo al atender todo...¿quiere otra almohada? Pregunta Spike

-De este lado, solo espero que siga las indicaciones que le dije la otra semana...aunque estaba muy insistente en su idea dice Luna

-¿Cree poder asistir al evento? Pregunta Spike

-Eso espero, aunque los dolores ahora son mas frecuentes...pero descuida, quiero que ella logre estar presente en esto dice Luna mientras se toca el estomago

-A todo esto...¿como la llamara? Pregunta Spike

-No lo se aún...pense en varios nombres pero no me convencen del todo, Light Moon...Small Moon...Sailor Moon...Chibi Moon... dice Luna

-Ya encontrara el adecuado, ¿otra almohada? Pregunta Spike

-¿De donde salierón tantas? Pregunta Luna

-Un tal Pillow Filling las trajo todas, dijo que la pondrian mas comoda y creo que acerto dice Spike

-Pillow...hace tiempo que no lo veo, tal vez lo visite alguna vez despues del nacimiento...por ahora creo que no me es posible dice Luna

-Si...debe de estar en reposo estas semanas, como dijo el doctor Health dice Spike

-Sabes, me comento que pronto haria un viaje...pero me dijo que no me preocupara, el estaria presente cuando de a luz dice Luna

-Si...solo 4 meses mas y tendra una hermosa alicornio dice Spike

-Es verdad, y tendras el honor de conocerla primera ya que has estado apoyandome todo este tiempo, puedo decir que serias como su segundo padre dice Luna

-Papa...me agrada esa idea dice Spike

-Si...se oye bien...dice Luna

-¿Que sucede?...¿dije algo indebido? Pregunta Spike

-No...solo estoy pensando, descuida...ahora creo que tengo antojo de algo dice Luna

-Le traere enseguida algo, el doctor recomendo que estas semanas debe de comer un poco mas responde Spike

32° y 33° semana

Estas semanas fueron de dedicación y planeación para la princesa Luna, al dirigir con ayuda de Rarity el mejor evento del Nightmare Night, con ayuda tambien de la alcaldesa para idear los preparativos y lo que debia de ponerse, Luna deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera algo épico, ya que su pequeña podia escuchar y sentir todo a su alrededor en estas semanas, así que los primeros recuerdos que debe de tener es sobre la noche mas especial para ella en el año, ya que ella seguiria esta tradición despues de ella

34° semana

-8 meses, pronto seran 8 meses...jamas crei que estaria esperando tanto por alguien dice Luna

-No piense en eso, es mejor pensar sobre la celebración del Nightmare Night dice Twilight

-Uhm...¿creen poder estar tu y mi hermana aqui cuando lo celebre? Pregunta Luna

-Por supuesto, incluso la princesa Celestia me dijo que participaria indica Twilight

-Vaya...eso si que es bueno, poder celebrarlo con mi familia...y mis amigos dice Luna

-Solo que Candance y Shinig no podran estar aqui, me hubiera gustado verlos dice Twilight

-A mi tambien, pero las obligaciones de gobernantes son muy laboriosos...hablando de eso...¿como le esta llendo a ti y a mi hermana gobernando el reino? Pregunta Luna

-Bien, hemos tenido algunas difilcultades y discuciones no muy graves...pero ahora se por lo que usted pasaba princesa Luna dice Twilight

-Muchos creen que solo se asiste a reuniones y codearse con la clase alta, pero tenemos que hacer importantes descisiones que podrian cambiar para siempre la vida de todos los ponys, habia veces en que no podia siquiera dormir por eso, discutir el precio de las manzanas, la escases de las fresas, la falta de heno en invierno, esa fue una fecha muy importante dice Luna

-Lei todos esos reportes y me he estado basando en eso, comparando el año actual con los pasado, la calidad con cosechas anteriores, incluso el pago a la guardia, sirvientes y reservas, sin mecionar los costos de remodelación y mantenimiento de varios lugares dice Twilight

-Si...y no olvides la bolsa de valores en Manehattan, la ultima vez varios se tirarón del edificio...afortunadamente todos eran pegasos indica Luna

-Yo tambien he estado tentada a hacerlo...hehehe dice Twilight

-No podria decir que no, hahaha responde Luna

-Es bueno pasar las tardes de esta manera dice Twilight

-Si...mi hermana me a dicho que puedo regresar a mis obligaciones hasta que sienta que pueda hacerlo despues del nacimiento...supongo que sera una etapa en que primero estara mi hija antes que nada dice Luna

-Me parece sensato esa idea...hablando sobre eso, ¿reconoce estos lentes? Pregunta Twilight

-No...¿de quien son? Pregunta Luna

-Esperaba un momento adecuado para comentarselo, y ya que estamos solas creo que es ahora, estos lentes los hallarón un dia en Canterlot, curiosamente estaban cerca de sus habitaciones y tuve la idea de que eran de él dice Twilight

-Del padre...quisiera poder recordar esa noche, así sabria quien es...entiendo que si todavia esta por aqui sigue asustado y por eso no se a mostrado aun, pero desearia poder hablar con el...podriamos llegar a algún acuerdo ya que comprendo que tiene derechos sobre ella por ser el padre biologico, pero tampoco impediria que la viera dice Luna

-Por mas que intente investigar no pude llegar a nada...creo que me equivoque sobre eso dice Twilight

-Me gustaria ayudarte diciendo si son de él o no...pero mi mente sigue renuente a mostrarme la verdad...lo unico que recuerdo es su olor dice Luna

-¿Su olor? Pregunta Twilight

-Era un olor que me cautivo...pude olerlo aun despues de eso debido a que mi olfato se incremento con el embarazo, crei haberlo alcanzado pero desaparecio, y hasta ahora no he logrado olerlo de nuevo dice Luna

-Este misterio no se quedara sin resolver, estoy segura dice Twilight

-Eso espero responde Luna

35° semana

-Ya casi se esta terminando de formar, todo esta saliendo a pedir de boca princesa Luna dice Health

-Me alegro y gracias por seguir siendo mi médico dice Luna

-Y para mi a sido un honor, esta sera una última de mis consultas con usted ya que saldre la siguiente semana como lo tenia programado, pero el doctor Horse MD es alguien capacitado dice Health

-Me alegra oir eso, solo espero que se quede hasta que se celebre el Nightmare Night indica Luna

-Sobre eso...quisiera hablar seriamente con usted dice Health

-¿Sucede algo malo? Pregunta Luna

-Bueno, es solo que le pediria de la manera mas atenta de que no saliera esa noche dice Health

-¿Por que?...lo he estado planeando por semanas dice Luna

-Lo se princesa, pero no quiero que otra escena como la anterior suceda...es por su salud y la de hija dice Health

-Entiendo...dice Luna algo decepcionada

-Tranquila, el proximo año podra asistir con su hija y ambas se divertiran dice Health

-Si...eso sera lindo responde Luna

Mas tarde

-¿No asistira princesa? Pregunta Twilight

-No...pero eso no significa que los demas no puedan, prepare eso con mucho esfuerzo para que lo disfrutaran dice Luna

-Pero usted tambien debe de disfrutarlo dice Spike

-Descuida, podre atender la puerta y darle los dulces a los potrillos dice Luna

-Pero todos la van a extrañar dice Twilight

-Siempre hay un proximo año Twilight, descuida...responde Luna

En la noche, casa de Rarity

-¡Vuala!...¿que te parece? Pregunta Rarity

-Ahora si paresco uno de esos vulgares cuervos que se roban el maiz dice Applejack

-Ja...eso nunca superara mi increible disfraz indica Rainbow Dash

-Dejame adivinar...una Shadowbolt dice Rarity

-¿Como adivinaste? Pregunta Rainbow

-No eres nada original dice Rarity

-Oh...pero el mio esta mejor ahora...¿adivinen que soy? Pregunta Pinkie Pie

-Hmmm...¿una lata de conservas? Pregunta Applejack

-¿Una caja de metal? Pregunta Rarity

-No tontitas...soy una Spartan indica Pinkie Pie (insert theme here)

-¿Un que? Pregunta Rarity

-¿Y que significa el 120? pregunta Rainbow

-No lo se...pero le da un mejor efecto dice Pinkie Pie

-Bueno...tu disfraz no se compara al de hada que diseñe para Fluttershy dice Rarity

-Uhm...no estoy segura de esto dice Fluttershy

-Vamos Fluttershy, debemos de estar todas en este evento que se esforzo mucho en hacer la princesa Luna dice Rarity

-Ok...lo hare dice Fluttershy

-Me temo que eso no sera posible chicas dice Twilight

-¿Por que sugarcube? Pregunta Applejack

-El doctor Health le dio instrucciones a la princesa de no salir esa noche...la emoción podria de nuevo afectarle dice Twilight

-Pero ella...es decir yo...ambas trabajamos para esto dice rarity

-Es verdad, y el dia esta muy cerca dice Rainbow

-Lo se...si solo hubiera una manera de que ella estuviera presente dice Twilight

-Oh-Oh...tengo una idea, si Nightmare Moon no puede ir al Nightmare Night, entonces Nightmare Night ira a Nightmare Moon dice Pinkie Pie

-Eso no tiene sentido dice Applejack

-Pero aun así es una buena idea...y ya se como lo haremos indica Pinkie Pie

36° semana

-*caray*...no a venido ningun pony a pedir dulces...dice Luna

-Oh descuide princesa, ya vendra alguno...la noche es aun joven dice Spike

-Ni siquiera puedo ponerme mi atuendo...dice Luna

-Puede usar el que dejo Twilight...le quedara bien dice Spike

-Bueno...todo sea por el espiritu del Nightmare Night dice Luna

Minutos despues

-Guaauuu...usted si que luce como Star Swirl indica Spike

-Si...¿pero esta capa no me hace lucir mas gorda? Pregunta Luna

-Tengo una idea...por que no vamos al balcón y vemos lo que estan haciendo los demas dice Spike

-No tengo ganas, ¿por que mejor no vas a salir con las demas?, te divertirias mas que estar conmigo dice Luna

-No la abandonaria por nada del mundo, vamos...puede que Nightmare Moon aparezca dice Spike

-Ja...a menos que pueda aparecer con una figura mas delgada...lo dudo dice Luna

Al momento de salir al balcón

-Esto es raro Spike...¿donde estan todos?...todo esta tan oscuro dice Luna

De repente aparece una luz alumbrando el puente y Zecora hace su aparición en la escena

Zecora: "Pequeños potrillos y no tan pequeños

¿quisieran escuchar una historia?

Esta es la historia de Nightmare Moon

Escuchen atentamente y les dire de donde salen las pesadillas tenebrosas y ruines

De Nightmare Moon el cielo nos libre

Cada año nos debemos de disfrazar, y asi de su mirada nos podemos ocultar

Pero Nightmare Moon tiene un fin hoy

A los ponys engullir y darse un festín

Con el hambre el cielo surca, si no ve nada...sigue en su busca

Si nada ve, se va sin más y Ecuestria se salva un año mas

Pero a Nightmare Moon no se le debe de ofender

¡Dejale un dulce o dos aqui y asi no vendra...a comerte a tí!"

-Soprendente dice Luna

-Y todavia no acaba princesa Luna dice Spike

Rarity & Applejack: "Colts and Mares of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see This, our town of Nightmare Night"

All: "This is Nightmare Night, this is Nightmare Night

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night"

Lyra & Bon Bon: "This is Nightmare Night, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Nightmare Night"

Big Macintosh: "I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red...Eyyup"

Discord: "I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair"

All:"This is Nightmare Night, this is Nightmare Night Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!"

Joe & Caramel: "In this town we call home

Everypony hail to the Nightmare Moon song"

Whooves: "In this town, don't we love it now?

Everypony's waiting for the next surprise"

Snails & Snips: "Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream"

Pinkie Pie: "Scream! This is Nightmare Night Red 'n' black, slimy green "

Derpy: "Aren't you scared?"

Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash: "Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take the chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night"

Thunderlame: "Everypony scream, everypony scream"

Berry Puch: "In our town of Nightmare Night"

Alcaldesa: "I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace "

Spitfire & Soarin: "I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair"

Celestia: "I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright"

All: "This is Nightmare Night, this is Nightmare Night Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!"

Cutie Mark Crusader: "Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare "

Sr. & Sra. Cake: "That's our job, but we're not mean in our town of Nightmare Night"

Whooves & Derpy: "In this town  
Don't we love it now?  
Everypony's waiting for the next surprise

Rarity: "Nightmare Moon might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin"

Applejack: "This is Nightmare Night, everyone scream

Won't ya please make way for a very special mare

Our mare Luna is Queen of the Nightmare Night patch

Everypony hail to the Nightmare Moon now"

All: "This is Nightmare Night, this is Nightmare Night Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!"

Cutie Mark Crusader: "In this town we call home

Everypony hail to the Nightmare Moon song

All: "La la-la la, Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!

La la-la la, Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!

La la-la la, Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!

La la-la la, Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!

WEEEEEEEE"

-¡Oh cielos...no me lo puedo creer! Dice Luna

-Espero le haya gustado princesa Luna dice Twilight vestida como Nightmare Moon

-¿Gustarme?...¡ME ENCANTO!...lo siento dice Luna al usar su voz tradicional

Todos esa noche hicieron sentir a la princesa Luna como la mas afortunada Pony de toda Equestria por tener a tan buenos amigos junto a ella y a su futura hija tambien

Mientras en el territorio de los Perros Diamante

-No es un trabajo muy sencillo el que nos pides dice Rover

-Un pago es el que exigimos dice Fido

-Antes de hacer el trabajo que nos pides dice Spot

-Por supuesto...espero estas gemas cubran el gasto

-Gemas...preciosas gemas dice Fido

-¿Como es que alguien como tu carga con tan valioso botín? Pregunta Rover

-No me interesa ninguna de ellas...solo la gema de la Luna

-Un collar hacer con esta maravillosa pieza puede tardar semanas dice Spot

-Mientras mas pronto, mas gemas recibiran

-Entonces tenemos un trato dice Rover

-Bien...(Selena...ya casi estare junto a ustedes)


	9. Chapter 9: El último

**Ok tiempo de una descisión, tengo tres posibles finales y no me decido por uno de ellos...los considero lo suficientemente buenos para acabar o darles una sorpresa y las he categorazidado en tres (todas empiezan con Luna dando a luz):**

**A) Final triste: En este final Twilight y Spike se encuentran con Luna esperando el transporte que los llevara a Canterlot para celebrar la noche de los corazones calidos, pero una imprevista tormenta de nieve hace que se atrasen y para empeorar el asunto, Luna comienza a entrar en labor lo cual pone en jaque a ambos ya que no hay nadie cerca que los apoye y los caminos estan cubiertos de nieve ademas la magia de Twilight no es suficiente para detener la tormenta ya que no es natural...es cosmica...así que para que la vida pueda surgir se tiene que sacrificar otra en su lugar...**

**B) Final normal: No necesito explicar mucho aqui, aqui no sucede nada tragico o sorprendente, mientras Luna esta en labor en el hospital el padre regresa despúes de muchos infortunios, pero las six manes no estan contentas con el y comienza una discusión contra ellas, con Luna y una importante descisión se debera tomar**

**C)Final extra: Todo sucede como en el A & B, pero el extraño no se revela aun...Hay una tormenta normal que no fue rival para Twilight, aunque su camino al hospital esta sin nieve misteriosamente y el nacimiento se da sin ningun problema, cuando todos estan contentos el extraño hace su aparición solo ante su pequeña y Luna (la cual esta muy cansada para darse cuenta) y les deja como un recuerdo de su existencia el collar de la Luna y desaparece. Tiempo despues cuando la pequeña juega con su madre trayendo puesto el collar y Luna vuelve a recoger los lentes, una revelación sucede y sus memorias vuelven sabiendo por fin la identidad del padre, ahora conociendo la verdad Luna a decidido enfrentarse a los amigos de este para saber su ultimo destino como tambien detener la amenaza que dejo atras, la meta de Luna es que regrese el padre para que conosca a su hija y tendra que ir hasta el mismo Tartaro por él (este aumenta unos dos o tres cap mas)**

**Dependiendo de su descisión sera el final (aunque si gustan puedo escribir los otros despues del electo) en todos habra una explicación (la verdad tras la noche de la fiesta solo en A, la verdad y el viaje en B y la verdad, el viaje y la vida en Tartaro en el extra) esperare sus respuestas**

Capitulo 9: El último

37° semana

-La nieve comienza a caer dice Luna mirando por la ventana

-Y sera mejor darle otra sabana dice Spike

-¿Lo sientes mi pequeña?...es la nieve, es muy frio para ti pero te puedes divertir mucho con ella dice Luna mientras toca delicadamente su estomago

-Sera una blanco invierno como en otros años, y podremos asistir al evento de la noche los corazones calidos dice Spike

-Lo espero con ansias Spike...aunque no se si realmente podre ir dice Luna

-La princesa Celestia dijo que se aseguraria de que pueda asistir, mandara una carroza lo suficientemente grande y comoda ademas de guardias para protegerla en el viaje dice Spike

-Eso suena bien, la obra que presentaran quisiera que ella lo escuchara y aprendiera mas sobre Equestria dice Luna

-Eso estaria bien, aunque ahora nosotros no estemos en escena...pero aún así se que sera lo maximo dice Spike

-Descuida, estoy seguro que podran representarla el siguiente año dice Luna

-No lo creo...no hay alguien que pueda sustituir a Twilight dice Spike

-En eso tienes razón...lo mas interesante de esto sera cuando entre la primavera dice Luna

-Si...teniendo a Twilight dirigiendo...un segundo, ¿planea quedarse aqui? Pregunta Spike

-No veo algun problema con eso dice Luna

-Crei que ya que estaremos en Canterlot nos quedariamos ahi dice Spike

-Todo el tiempo del embarazo lo estuvimos aqui en Ponyville Spike, así que he decidido que mi hija nacera aqui en este pueblo que me a dado tanto dice Luna

-Eso es...¡fabuloso! Dice Spike

-Lo se...así que cuando sea primavera, todos estaremos listos para recibirla dice Luna

38° semana

-uuuuuu...ha cambiado de forma dice Pinkie Pie

-Eso es Pinkie por que esta cambiando de posición indica la sra. Cake

-Es incomodo que haga eso, pero no importa...puedo soportarlo dice Luna

-Descuide, solo se trata de acomodar para que usted y ella se encuentren mas comodas dice la sra. Cake

-Ya veo...¿paso mucho por esto con los gemelos? Pregunta Luna

-Casi todo el tiempo, solamente que en las últimas semanas del embarazo estuve en el hospital, supongo que antes de la hora usted tambien estara en el, para evitarle las molestias del viaje dice la sra. Cake

-Hmmm...es buena idea, no quisiera que sucediera algo mientras voy hacia alla dice Luna

-Pero no sucedera nada princesa ya que estare yo, Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, la princesa Celestia, Discord, la princesa Candance, Shining Armor...y sigue la lista Pinkie Pie

-No creo que vaya a haber muchos Pinkie dice Luna

-No este tan segura princesa, todos en Ponyville, Cloudsdale y Canterlot esperan con ansias recibir a su pequeña hija, se a hablado mucho sobre eso dice la sra. Cake

-Y tampoco podemos olvidar a Pumpkin y Pound indica Pinkie Pie mientras los carga

-¿Como podria olvidarlos?...estoy segura que seran los primeros amigos que tendra dice Luna abrazandolos

-Gggggg dice Pumpkin

-Agu...dice Pound

-Creo que ese fue un si dice la sra. Cake

-Saben...si pudieran, creo que mi madre y mi padre estarian muy orgullosos dice Luna

-Oh los reyes...dice la sra. Cake

-Si...mi madre la reina Galactis y mi padre el rey Nebulas...desearia que estuvieran conmigo en este momento dice Luna

-Aunque usted no los vea, yo creo que siempre estan con usted y con la princesa Celestia tambien dice la sra. Cake

-Yo tambien lo creo gracias dice Luna

39° Semana

-Bueno...dejeme decirle que estoy algo nervioso por...ya sabe...atender una princesa y todo eso..hehehe dice Horse

-No debe de que preocuparse, el doctor Health me dijo que estaba calificado dice Luna

-Si somos colegas...pero dejarme a una paciente como usted...no creo estar a la altura dice Horse

-Solo relajese, que los titulos o rangos no lo pongan nervioso dice Twilight

-Lo se, lo se...es solo que...guauu...ok, primero que nada debere de examinarla escuchando al peuqeño adentro de usted dice Horse

-Adelante, sin miedo indica Luna

-Ok...puedo sentirlo...puedo oir su corazón, todo va bien...no siento alguna deformidad, disculpe...no esta dilatado, reflejos normal...si...parece que todo esta en orden dice Horse

-Me alegro de oir eso dice Luna

-Ok..le dare otra checada pasado la noche de los corazones calidos si no le molesta

-Para nada, ¿en caso de que haya alguna emergencia? Pregunta Luna

-Bueno...usted es alguien importante...y estare de guardia, me podra encontrar en el hospital de Ponyville en caso de algun problema dice Horse

-Me parece bien que podamos contar con usted en estas fechas dice Twilight

-Solo por que sean fechas importantes no quiere decir que los ponys dejen de enfermarse o requieran alguna ayuda, habra tambien algunos guardias y enfermeras en el hospital por cualquier emergencia de todas formas dice Horse

-No creo que vaya a pasar algo malo pero es mejor estar preparada para todo dice Luna

-Exacto princesa Luna, yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor dice Horse

-Necesita relajarse un poco mas doctor Horse dice Twilight

-Si...lo lamento...sigo con algo de nervios indica Horse

-Hehehehehe se rien Luna y Twilight junto con el doctor Horse

40° semana

Un dia antes de la noche de los corazones calidos

Everfree esta cubierto completamente de blanco por la nieve que a caido, la mayoria de los animales esta en hibernación esperando que los rayos del sol terminen con la nieve, así que no estan presentes cuando cerca de un acantilado la nieve blanca cambia a un color mas carmesí, un pony cubierto con una capa corre hasta la punta herido siendo perseguido por los perros diamante, hasta que queda acorralado

-¿Por que...hacen esto?

-No estarias así, si hubieras cooperado dice Rover

-Teniamos...ah...un trato

-Y lo cumplimos ya que lo tienes dice Spot

-Solamente que ahora lo deseamos dice Fido

-No dejare que lo tengan...arggg

-No tienes elección, podras haber logrado salir de nuestros tuneles...pero ya no hay hacia donde correr dice Rover

-Los guardias muy dañado te dejarón dice Fido

-Y muy pronto el cansancio y el sangrado te venceran dice Spot

-Y solo tendremos que tomarlo dice Spot

-Sobre...mi frio cadaver

El extraño y desconocido pony terrestre, al verse rodeado por los perros diamante se arroja sin pensar por el acantilado dejando atras a los perros sin su codiciado tesoro, cae adentro del rio congelado de Everfree donde las corrientes lo empiezan a arrastrar lejos de sus peseguidores donde solo a lo lejos se escuchan sus ladridos de enojo

Día de los corazones calidos

-No se que ponerme...debe de ser elegante, pero que tampoco sea muy apretado dice Luna

-No tiene que ir formalmente en su estado dice Spike

-Spike tiene razón, en su condición no importa dice Twilight

-Soy una princesa y en eventos como este debo de ir muy bien presentable, no puedo aparecer de esta manera dice Luna

-Ok, la ayudare a elegir algo...aunque no creo que haya mucho de donde escoger dice Twilight

-No importa, mientras aun quede tiempo hallare algo digno de mi y mi hija dice Luna

Mientras en Canterlot

-Canterlot, siempre es un gusto pasear por sus calles dice Rarity

-Uhm...¿no deberiamos ir por Twilight, Spike y la princesa Luna? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Descuida, ellas mismas nos dijeron que nos verian aqui, ademas muy pronto les enviaran un carruaje que las traera hasta aca dice Rainbow

-Así es sugarcube, y mientras les guardaremos un lugar para que podamos todas juntas ver la obra dice Applejack

-Oh...hubiera deseado participar de nuevo, fue muy divertido dice Pinkie Pie

-Lo se, pero ya habra otra ocasión dice Applejack

En el castillo

-Con esto terminamos la sesión de hoy, que pasen una feliz noche de los corazones calidos agradece Celestia

-Y a usted tambien princesa

-¡Princesa Celestia!...el carruaje ya pronto saldra por la princesa Luna y la princesa Twilight

-Perfecto...esta noche debe de ser muy especial para ella y no desearia que se lo perdiera dice Celestia

-¡Princesa Celestia!

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Celestia

-Nos esta llegando una información de la central, aparentemente va a haber una tormenta

-¿Una tormenta?...¿en esta noche? Pregunta Celestia

-Si princesa, intentan determinar quien es el que dio la orden, pero me temo que nadie fue y tampoco fue algun error

-¿Entonces?...¿por que esta sucediendo esto? Se pregunta Celestia mientras se asoma a la ventana y observa como el viento helado comiensa a cobrar fuerza

Ponyville

-¿Eh?...mira Twilight dice Spike

-Ahora no Spike...estoy ocupada responde Twilight

-Pero debes de mirar esto dice Spike

-¿Que es? Pregunta Twilight

-Esta nevando dice Spike

-¿Nevando?...eso es ridiculo, si hoy no iba a...nevar dice Twilight al comprobar las palabras de Spike

-Ugggg

-¿Princesa Luna?...¿se encuentra bien? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...es solo un poco de dolor, no te preocupes ya pasara responde Luna

-Ya veo...pero tenemos un problema, nos podriamos atrasar un poco...esta comenzando a nevar algo fuerte dice Twilight

-¿Que?...¿por que hoy precisamente? Pregunta Luna

-No lo se, pero descuide...llegaremos a tiempo dice Twilight

-Eso..*ufff* espero dice Luna

-¿Esta segura que esta bien?...a mi no me parece indica Spike

-No te preocupes, ya hemos pasado varios dias similares...ni que fuera a nacer hoy, seria ridiculo hahaha se rie Luna

La nevada comienza a tornarse un poco serio y Ponyville esta casi desierto por asistir al evento de la noche de los corazones calidos, así que nadie tiene idea de lo que esta pasando en este extrano día que parece anunciar algo importante, en el rio que mas se acerca a Ponyville se a congelado por completo...pero el ruido del viento evita que otro sonido se escuche, el hielo comienza a quebrarse y el extraño pony sale de él y cae rendido sobre la nieve mientras esta lo empieza a cubrir lentamente...


	10. Chapter 10: El adios

**Y así gano el C, espero sea de su gusto y faltan dos cap mas...ademas como lo prometi escribire al final el B y despues el A...y veran como habrian sido las cosas con descisiones diferentes**

Capitulo 10 (extra): El adios

A veces el destino a pesar de estar escrito, solo tomando las decisiones correctas se puede llegar a ella...aunque tambien tomando los otros caminos pueden llegar a otros destinos escondidos.

La nevada se intensifica a un ritmo muy alarmante, pero a veces jugar con el tiempo puede traer extraños acontecimientos, han pasado 20 minutos y de entre la nieve sale el extraño cubierto con su capa, observa su entorno y se dispone a avanzar adentrandose en el bosque con dirección a Ponyville

Casa de Twilight/Luna

-Hmmm...este no me gusta dice Spike

-Es solo una nevada, no te preocupes dice Twilight

-¿Pero si se intensifica?...no podremos llegar a Canterlot dice Spike

-Llegaremos Spike...en estos momentos debe de estar a punto de llegar el transporte indica Twilight

-...Ugg...

-¿Princesa Luna? Pregunta Spike

-Si lo se...estoy bien...solo es un dolor agudo...solo necesito descansar un poco y todo estara bien dice Luna

Mientras en Canterlot

-Princesa...la nevada impide que salga la carroza, seria muy peligroso volar hasta ponyville, y mas aún traer a la princesa

-Entonces solo nos queda esperar...espero que no dure demasiado...¿ya respondierón los de la central? Pregunta Celestia

-Hacen todo lo posible para retirarla

-Entiendo...(¿podra ser que este de regreso?...solo algo así tan repentino puede suceder si el cometa Yellah se acerca...pero es muy temprano para que eso suceda)

En ponyville

El extraño recorre las calles desiertas, no hay ningun alma en el lugar hasta que escucha un ruido que viene en su dirección, era Hayseed poniendose las riendas de la barredora de nieve para limpiar las calles, de haber llegado antes nunca hubiera visto de quien era la barredora o si se hubiera tardado ni siquiera lo hubiera visto

-Hola amigo, no crei encontrar a alguien aqui en esta fria noche...crei que todos estarian en Canterlot dice Hayseed

-¿Y por que usted sigue aqui?

-Bueno, alguien tiene que hacer este trabajo...es duro pero necesario responde Hayseed

-Pero la nevada no le permitira hacer el trabajo

-Tal vez, es solo por eso que solo hare una parte...despues terminare una vez que pase dice Hayseed

-Eso es un buen plan

-¿Eh?...amigo, estas sangrando indica Hayseed

-Solo un poco, tuve algunos problemas al venir aqui...planeaba ir con un amigo pero siento que no hay tiempo para eso

-Hmmm...siempre hay tiempo para todo dice Hayseed

-No para lo que sucedera...lo presiento...¿me podria hacer un favor?

-¿Que? Pregunta Hayseed

-SI me permite yo hare el trabajo por usted

-En ese estado, no lo creo responde Hayseed

-Pero requiero que Ponyville este despejado...no puede esperar esto

-No lo se...haremos esto, me daras unos minutos para ponerte algo en esa herida y podras hacerlo, no quiero tener en mi conciencia esto si te llega a pasar algo dice Hayseed

-Hecho

Hayseed invita a pasar a su casa al extraño para colocarle unas vendas por lo menos, de haberse adelantado sus heridas hubieran empeorado debido a su necesidad de actuar o haberse visto en la necesidad de ir con su amigo de no haberlo encontrado

Mientras

-...(Vamos Luna)...(esto no es nada)...piensa Luna mientras su dolor se vuelve mas grande

-No se ve que vaya a detenerse, Spike...enviaremos una nota a la princesa Celestia sobre que no podremos asistir dice Twilight

-¿En serio? Pregunta Spike

-Es muy arriesgado que alguien vuele en estas condiciones climaticas, ademas es mas peligroso para la princesa Luna indica Twilight

-Entiendo...la enviare rapidamente responde Spike

-Mejor no es-cribas eso...*ufff*...dice Luna

-Princesa Luna...no se ve nada bien dice Twilight mientras sostienea Luna

-Creo que es la hora...indica Luna

-¿Que? Pregunta Spike

-Creo que lo voy a tener...¡ARGGGGG! Grita Luna

-¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE, AUN ES MUY TEMPRANO, SPIKE...RAPIDO, PREPARA LAS COSAS! Grita Twilight

-¿QUE COSAS? Pregunta Spike

-¡LAS COSAS DE LA PRINCESA, ROPA, COBIJAS, LO QUE SEA, NECESITAMOS LLEGAR AL HOSPITAL CUANTO ANTES! ordena Twilight

-¡ENSEGUIDA!...¿PERO QUE HAGO CON LA NOTA? Pregunta Spike

-¡ES VERDAD, ENVIA UNA NOTA A LA PRINCESA INDICANDO LA SITUACIÓN! ordena Twilight

-¡OK!...¿PERO COMO LA LLEVAREMOS? Pregunta Spike

-¡NOS PREOCUPAREMOS DE ESO DESPUES, APRESURATE! Ordena Twilight

-¿PODRIAN DEJAR DE GRITAR?...ARGGG...grita Luna

-Si...si...solo respire, no se preocupe...todo saldra bien...todo saldra bien...¡SPIKE! Grita Twilight

-Eso hago, eso hago...¡ESO HAGO! Grita Spike

Mientras la situación se ponia critica para Spike y Twilight, afuera llega el extraño jalando la barredora, de haber llegado antes estaria medio congelado esperando una oportunidad para entrar o de haber llegado tarde no los hubiera encontrado...se asoma por la ventana y ve como Spike y Twilight tratan de poner las cosas en orden mientras Luna se encuentra haciendo los ejercicios de respiración que le enseño Zecora, aguantando el dolor, el extraño comienza a limpiar el camino rapidamente. Gracias a que estaba mejor no tarda mucho en terminar y dejar un camino libre...entre los gritos escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Luna y los de Twilight mientras Spike preguntaba sobre que harian para llevarla, a lo lejos ve una carreta la cual esta en excelente condiciones para usarse y mas que ahora esta limpia la calle por lo que decide atraerla hasta la entrada y dejarla ahi, aun quedaba mucha nieve en dirección al hospital y los atrasaria...deposita su confianza en Twilight en que lograra llevar a salvo a Luna mientras el despeja el camino, de no estar en condiciones se hubiera encontrado con Twilight, Spike y Luna mientras el estuviera limpiando, tomando la descisión de llevarlos en la carreta aun con la nieve en el camino empeorando su condición y de haber llegado despues no hubiera sabido cual fue la acción de Twilight para llevar a la princesa Luna

En Canterlot

-Princesa Celestia, ¿sabe que a pasado con Twilight, Spike y la princesa Luna? Pregunta Rarity

-Hay un pequeño incoveniente, a aparecido una nevada que esta imposibilitando que el carruaje salga...tendremos que esperar dice Celestia

-¿Han enviado algún mensaje? Pregunta Applejack

-No...espero que envien uno para saber como estan dice Celestia en el momento en que la nota llega mágicamente

-Por fin, m muero de nervios por saber dice Discord

-Oh cielos dice Celestia

-¿Que sucede princesa? Pregunta Discord

-Luna va a dar a Luz ahora indica Celestia

-¿QUE? Preguntan las chicas

Ponyville

-Ok princesa...ahora solo siga respirando mientras veo la forma de salir de aqui dice Twilight

-*Ufff*...*uffff*

-Spike, quedate con ella en lo que regreso dice Twilight

-Esta bien...¿pero a donde vas a ir? Pregunta Spike

-Traere un transporte, no se cuanto tiempo podra aguantar la princesa Luna pero me dare prisa indica Twilight

-Hare todo lo que pueda responde Spike

-Te lo encargo mucho...¿Spike? Pregunta Twilight al abrir la puerta

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Spike

-Tu trajiste eso señala Twilight

-No responde Spike

-¿Entonces quien...?, no hay tiempo para eso, pon las sabanas y cobertores para cubrir la carreta, princesa Luna...apoyese en mi, nos iremos al hospital ahora ordena Twilight

-*uffff*...¿encontraste...algo?...*ufff* pregunta Luna

-Si...no tardaremos mucho responde Twilight

-Ya esta listo indica Spike

-Suba con...cuidado princesa, eso es...listo, ahora Spike quedate junto a la princesa, yo jalare esto dice Twilight mientras enciende su cuerno para reducir el efecto de la nevada y sea menos frio para la princesa Luna

-Uggg...*ufff*...no sabia-que fuera tan...*ufff*...doloroso dice Luna

-Aguante princesa, no demoraremos mucho en llegar dice Spike

-(Esto es extraño, se que alguien limpio el camino...pero ¿quien seria para hacerlo por casi todo el pueblo en esta nevada?) piensa Twilight mientras trata de mantener su hechizo al maximo

Mientras en Canterlot

-¡Atención!...nosotros le abriremos paso a la princesa y sus acompañantes a traves de esta tormenta, es de vital prioridad estar lo mas rapido posible en Ponyville, dos jalaran el carruaje y los unicornios usaran su magia para abrirnos paso, mientras los de atras nos seguiran al par

-Suba princesa

-Gracias...tenemos que llegar a Ponyville cueste lo que cueste dice Celestia

-Así sera

-Descuida Celestia, usare todo mi poder para que les sea mas sencillo dice Discord

-¡Vamos chicas, la princesa Luna y Twilight nos necesitan! ordena Applejack

-Espero esten bien dice Fluttershy

-Si esta con Twilight seguro que estaran bien dice Pinkie Pie

-Ademas Spike esta con ellos tambien dice Rarity

-¡Avancen!

Gracias a este plan los cuatro carrozas salen de Canterlot, los dos carruajes de adelante van abriendo camino entre la nevada mientras las de atras los siguen, un plan ingenioso, pero aun no termina esto aqui

Ponyville-Hospital

-Twilight...ya casi llegamos indica Spike

-Lo se, puedo verlo dice Twilight

-¡Ayudennos! Dice Spike

-Por la gracia de Celestia, ¿que sucede? Pregunta el guardia en turno

-Va a dar a luz dice Twilight

-¿Quien? Pregunta el guardia

-¡La princesa Luna! indica Spike

-¡Oh por Celestia!, ¡Enfermera Redhearth, traiga una silla rapido! Ordena el guardia

-¡Enseguida! Responde Redhearth

-Y avisen al doctor Horse, es su médico dice Twilight

-El no se encuentra aqui dice el guardia

-¿Que?...¿donde esta? Pregunta Twilight

-Salio a revisar a un paciente, pero no a regresado dice el guardia

-¿Por que en un momento como este no se encuentra? Pregunta Spike

-Tranquilo, nadie estaba listo para esto dice Twilight

-Pero esta ahora el doctor Stable, el podra atender a la princesa indica el guardia

-Bien, vamos adentro...solo espero que la princesa Celestia y las demas esten aqui pronto dice Twilight

Al momento de entrar no notan la barredora que esta a un lado del hospital, Luna es transportada a un sala de parto mientras llega el doctor Stable, adentro el extraño se habia colado por una ventana y comienza a curarse las heridas que tenia aun, tambien la condición de la nevada empeoraba llegando a la categoria de tormenta, lo cual por fortuna y la rapida acción de el extraño y Twilight hicieron que llegaran antes de, ya que de no ser así estarian en graves problemas al tratar de llegar aqui, de haber estado con Twilight y escucharla decir sobre la princesa Celestia, se hubiera precipitado a ir en su busqueda y seguirse dañando, así que nunca supo que ellas venian, cada descisión lleva a un diferente desenlace

En el camino a Ponyville

-¡Aguanten, ya casi llegamos!

-¡Esto ya no es divertido dice Rarity!

-¡Sostenganse fuerte ordena Rainbow!

-Es inutil...desciendan, seguiremos el camino por tierra ordena Celestia

-¿Que clase de magia es esta que nula mi poder del caos? Se pregunta Discord

La tormenta aumentaba y les hacia imposible seguir por lo que la descisión de Celestia fue esa, lo cual las atrasaria de llegar al hospital

Mientras en el hospital

-¡AHHHH! Grita Luna

-Tranquila princesa, no se estrese ordena Stable

-¡PeRo...El...DolOR! Dice Luna sin poder controlar su voz

-Enfermera Redhearth, necesito apoyo aqui...traiga mas agua enfermera Coldheart ordena Stable

-¡A la orden doctor! Responden las enfermeras

Afuera de la habitación del parto

-No me gusta como se oye, suena que le esta doliendo demasiado dice Spike

-Tranquilo Spike...todo saldra bien indica Twilight

Mientras en el camino

-No veo nada dice Applejack

-Creo que este no es el camino dice Fluttershy

-¡Princesa, tenemos que pararnos, hemos perdido el rumbo!

-Entiendo, pero si nos quedamos aqui nos congelaremos indica Celestia

-Lo sabemos, trataremos de llegar a un sitio mas seguro

-Maldición, a este paso nunca llegaremos con Twilight y la princesa Luna dice Rainbow

Mientras apenas Celestia y las demas trataban de llegar, luchando contra la tormenta de nieve, ya habian pasado 1 hora y media desde que comenzo el parto, de haber ido por ellos el extraño solo les hubiera tomado 30 minutos en llegar al lugar. El extraño se mantenia oculto en el corredor continuo del corredor donde se hallaban esperando Twilight y Spike, tenia dudas de encontrarse con Twilight ya que temia que lo reconociera y aún no estaba listo para explicar lo que sucedio, de haber llegado despues con su amigo, el encuentro entre él y Twilight no se hubiera evitado comenzando una discusión

En la sala de parto

-¡ARGGGGG!

-Esto no esta bien, mantenganla estable indica Stable

-¿Que le sucede doctor? Pregunta Tenderhearth

-No lo se...este parto no es natural...temo que podria haber complicaciones responde Stable

-Estamos teniendo una baja presión en ella indica Redhearth

-Por Celestia...!Todas las enfermeras, apoyenme...no los perderemos a ambos!

-¡Con supermiso! Dice Coldhearth

-¡Rapido, todas adentro! Ordena Sweethearth

-¿Que esta ocurriendo? Pregunta Spike

-No lo se...no me agrada lo que esta pasando dice Twilight

EL extraño siente el dolor de Luna y de su pequeña, por lo que se retira y sube las escaleras rapidamente para llegar hasta la azotea, lo que realmente esta causando todo este desastre es el cometa Yellah que se a adelantado a su tiempo y esta cruzando cerca de la luna, alterando no solo el clima si no tambien la magia provocando que Luna este al punto del colapso arriesgando su vida y la de su pequeña, hay veces en que los universos se alinean provocando que un evento suceda simultáneamente en diferentes espacios y tiempos, de hecho este evento resulta en diferentes versiones pero con un mismo fin, el extraño saca de entre su capa el collar Lunar, un artilugio del cual poco se sabe y su función, ya que no es solo una roca brillante, la levanta hacia arriba y mira directamente al cometa con claridad a pesar de que la tormenta este impidiendo la vista...abre su boca y comienza a decir unas palabras:

"Gran gema de la luna distante

Aquella que cayo como regalo del cielo

Brindame tu poder para cumplir mi deseo

Y elimina el destino que esta escrito"

Al momento de decir estas palabras sus ojos empiezan a resplandecer de un color blanco y un rayo de luz comienza a ascender hacia el cielo, la tormenta comienza a perder fuerza poco a poco, permitiendo que se comienze a abrir el cielo y el cometa sea visto por toda Equestria

-¿Que fue eso? Pregunta Rainbow

-Miren al cielo señala Pinkie

Al voltear todos ellos se quedaron maravillados no solo por el hecho de que el cielo se hubiera limpiado y la tormenta fuera desapareciendo, si no el enorme espectaculo que el cometa estaba ofreciendo

-Oigan todos, estamos ya cerca de Ponyville señala Applejack

-Es verdad, ya podemos llegar con Twilight y la princesa Luna indica Rarity

-(Yellah...despues de todo eres tu...¿pero se suponia que no era tu tiempo?...¿algo te atrajo hasta aqui?) piensa Celestia

-Se lo que piensas Celestia...yo tambien estoy sorprendido dice Discord

-(Hmm...ese fuiste tu...¿verdad amigo?) piensa Cloud mientras jala la carroza

En la sala de partos

-Se esta estabilizando indica Redhearth

-Excelente, ahora princesa...puje mas ordena Stable

-UGGGGGG

-Otra ves

-UGGGGGG

-UNA VEZ MAS

-UGGGGGG...ARGGGGG

-Ñaaaaaaaa

-Listo...eso es...indica Stable

-Es hermosa indica Tendehearth

-Ahora cortamos el cordón...y tapela rapido ordena Stable

-Si doctor responde Sweethearth

-Mire princesa...alguien quiere conocerla dice Stable

Al acercarle a la pequeña alicornio, Luna se maravilla ante esta pequeña alegria que es de un color azul profundo como ella, pero su cola y melenita son de color plateado,al mirarla provocaba alegria al corazón mismo, su nacimiento habia sido un éxito y ademas nacio en circunstancias muy extrañas

-Llevela a los cuneros para que descanse y la podamos observar y usted tambien descanse princesa Luna...fue un parto dificil y necesita recuperar fuerzas ordena Stable

-Si...gracias...responde Luna antes de caer rendida por el gran esfuerzo que hizo

Mientras afuera

-¿Que sucedio?...¿como esta la princesa? Pregunta Twilight

-Ella esta bien y aunque el parto fue complicado...fue un exito, por el momento no podran pasar a verla, pero si gustan ver a la pequeña princesa pueden pasar a los cuneros indica Stable

-Muchas gracias por ayudarla dice Spike

-Solo es mi trabajo, aunque yo no hubiera estado cualquier otro de los médicos hubiera hecho lo mismo dice Stable

-Pero usted estaba aqui, eso fue una buena suerte dice Twilight

-Vamos Twilight, vayamos a verla indica Spike

-Pero tenemos que esperar a la princesa Celestia y a las demas responde Twilight

-Descuida, cuando lleguen vendran a donde estamos dice Spike

Twilight y Spike comienzan su recorrido hacia los cuneros, siendo seguidos de cerca por el extraño, gracias a que el personal que hay es muy reducido, logra pasar sin mucho problemas, cuando llegan ambos a los cuneros observan con entusiasmo a la pequeña, rodeada de otros recien nacidos, resaltandose por el color de su cabello y su cuerno y alas que expande para acomodarse

-Mirala, es preciosa dice Spike

-Igual que su madre dice Twilight

-Como desearia que Rarity y las demas pudieran verla dice Spike

-Ya llegaran, sera mejor esperarlas dice Twilight

-Si vamos...¿no es raro que ya no se escuche la nevada? Pregunta Spike

-Debio de haberse terminado ya dice Twilight

Al momento de alejarse, el extraño sale de su escondite y se asoma para ver a la pequeña, sonrie al verla y en un descuido, posa su casco sobre el vidrio...lo observa por un momento y de este comienza a sangrar nuevamente dejando la marca de su huella...se queda pensando y se aleja retirandose del lugar

Mientras en la entrada

-¡Twilight!

-¡Chicas!

-¿Como esta mi hermana? Pregunta Celestia

-Esta descansando princesa, pero podremos verla despues cuando nos lo indiquen responde Twilight

-Estaba muy nervioso por eso de la nevada, y de que ustedes no llegarian dice Spike

-Nosotras tambien, pero gracias a un milagro pudimos llegar indica Rarity

-¿Milagro? Pregunta Twilight

-Si mira el cielo indica Pinkie Pie

-Eso es...dice Twilight

-Un cometa...no es genial dice Rainbow

-Pero ese cometa no...dice Twilight

-Lo se...Yellah...dentro de alguños años regresaria de nuevo a este mundo...pero tal parece que se adelanto dice Celestia

-No se si sea un milagro o no...pero es algo asombroso de ver dice Applejack

-Un milagro...primero el nacimiento de la hija de la princesa Luna...ahora Yellah...ojala ocurriera otro dice Twilight

-Otro milagro...¿como cual? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Que él apareciera ahora dice Twilight

-No siempre todo lo que uno desea se cumple Twilight dice Spike

-Lo se...lo se dice Twilight

-Bueno, basta de cosas tristes...vayamos a ver a la pequeña princesa indica Discord

-Si, es muy hermosa vengan dice Spike

Mientras en el cuarto de Luna

-¿Estas seguro de entrar así como un ladrón? Pregunta Cloud

-Lo pense bien...una vez que termine aqui nos reuniremos con los demas

-Ok...no se que tengas planeado ahora pero no me parece correcto dice Cloud

-Para ustedes...pero no para mi...no tardare

Al momento de entrar, el pegaso se pone a custodiar la puerta mientras el extraño entra al cuarto y se para junto a Luna que duerme tranquilamente, la mira fijamente y le pasa su pata por su cabello y su rostro procurando no ensuciarla

-Sigues siendo hermosa...al igual que nuestra hija, *ufff*****...ahora que la vi me di cuenta de algo, que cometi errores muy graves que no tienen perdón...esconderme, dejarte cuando me necesitabas...incluso seguir escondiendome, lo que te traje como una muestra de perdón no es nada comparado por lo que hiciste tu...si pudieras verme seguro tratarias de exiliarme, pero te ahorrare la molestia, no tengo lugar mas aqui...ni siquiera en Equestria misma...cria a nuestra hija bien y si algún dia te pregunta por mi...dile que mori, no quiero que ella se entere sobre que su padre fue un cobarde malnacido...esto es para ella, el collar lunar...casi me cuesta la vida pero cumplio su función...cuando la encontre venia con una advertencia, "aquel que tome esta joya estara maldito por siempre, si no se hace un sacrificio para usarlo", y ahora pagare ese sacrificio alejandome de sus vidas...adios...Selena

En ese momento

-Es muy linda, se quedaran asombradas al verla

-De eso puedes estar seguro Spike dice Rainbow

-¿Que sucede aqui? Pregunta Twilight al veruna de las enfermeras enfrente del vidrio de los cuneros

-¡Rapido...esto no deberia de estar así! Dice Redhearth

-¿Sucede algo malo? Pregunta Celestia

-Princesa Celestia...disculpe, no...no pasa nada dice Redhearth

-¿Nada?...¿por que esta nerviosa entonces? Pregunta Applejack

-Uhm...este...bueno...es solo que a aparecido una mancha y este es un respetable hospital...lamento que vieran esto dice Redhearth

-Descuide, es solo una mancha dice Rainbow

-Mira, tiene forma de un casco dice Pinkie Pie

-Alguien debio de haberlo pintado dice Fluttershy

-Pero...el hecho es que, no es pintura dice Redhearth

-¿Entonces que es? Pregunta Rarity

-Uhm...sangre responde Redhearth

-¡SANGRE!

-AHHHH

-Rarity, despierta dice Spike mientras trata de reanimar a Rarity

-¿De quien es? Pregunta Applejack

-No lo sabemos, el guardia lo descubrio y esta buscando en estos momentos, tal ves un paciente fuera de su dormitorio dice Redhearth

-Pero aun así...¿por que pasaria por aqui?...a menos que dice Twilight

-Esto es grave, debemos de ayudar dice Rainbow

-Esa es una buena idea, nosotras buscaremos por aqui..ustedes vayan por alla ordena Applejack

-Gracias por apoyarnos, somos muy pocos el dia de hoy...si lo encuentran avisennos indica Redhearth

-Espero lo hayen pronto...¿no lo crees Twilight?, ¿Twilight? Pregunta Celestia

-Perdón princesa...estaba pensando, creo que yo tambien buscare...Spike, quedate con Rarity dice Twilight

-Avisare a los guardias tambien dice Celestia

-Vaya que suceden cosas raras estos dias indica Discord

-(Debe de ser el, la huella estaba justo donde se puede preciar a la hija de la princesa Luna, si mis calculos son correctos, el debe de estar con ella ahora) piensa Twilight mientras se apresura a llegar al cuarto de la princesa Luna

-Princesa Twilight...¿ocurre algo? Pregunta Cloud

-¿Que hace usted aqui? Pregunta Twilight

-Estoy haciendo guardia aqui afuera princesa responde Cloud

-¿Nadie a venido hacia aqui? Pregunta Twilight

-No princesa, nadie...me a atravesado responde Cloud algo nervioso

-Hmmm...quisiera entrar a ver a la princesa Luna dice Twilight

-Pero princesa...me dijerón que aun no podia pasar nadie responde Cloud

-¿Estas ocultando algo? Pregunta Twilight

-No princesa...puede pasar indica Cloud

Twilight entra rapidamente al cuarto, pero solo halla a la princesa Luna dormida profundamente, sin hallar nada mas ahi

-Estaba segura que...dice Twilight

-¿Todo en orden princesa? Pregunta Cloud

-Si...creo que solo fue mi imaginación responde Twilight

-¿Requiere que la apoye en algo mas? Pregunta Cloud

-No...siga vigilando aqui, y aviseme si ve a alguien ajeno a este hospital o algun enfermo fuera de su habitación ordena Twilight mientras regresa con las demas

-¡Si princesa! Responde Cloud

-Estuvo cerca

-Unos segundo mas y te hubieran descubierto dice Cloud

-No importa ya, juntare a los demas y nos veremos en mi casa

-Esta bien, ten cuidado indica Cloud

Mas al rato

-Hermana...tu hija es muy hermosa dice Celestia cargando a la pequeña

-Lo se, me siento muy orgullosa responde Luna

-Si muchas felicidades princesa Luna dice Applejack

-¡Feliz, feliz cumpleaños por que naciste ho...!canta Pinkie Pie

-¡SHHHHH!...crei haber quedado claro la ultima vez indica Redhearth

-Lo siento dice Pinkie Pie

-¿Y como la piensa llamar princesa Luna? Pregunta Rarity

-No lo decido aun...tiene que ser un nombre que le quede perfectamente...y ademas...¿que fue eso? Pregunta Luna al notar que algo cayo de su cama

-Se le cayo algo princesa...¿un collar? Pregunta Fluttershy

-¿De donde salio ese collar'? Pregunta Luna

-Oh...alguien debio de haberselo regalado dice Pinkie Pie

-¿Pero quien?...no se ve como si fuera un regalo barato dice Rainbow

-No recuerdo que alguien viniera a entregarselo...¿alguno de los guardias? Pregunta Twilight

-No lo creo Twilight...este collar, su gema me parece familiar dice Celestia

-Sin duda una obra de arte, vean la textura...el brillo, su peso, que envidia dice Rarity

-Pero no creo que haya llegado solo hasta aqui dice Spike

-Tiene algo grabado átras..."Para que nunca deje de brillar...Selena"...dice Luna

-¿Selena?...¿que clase de nombre es ese? Pregunta Applejack

-Es el nombre que se da a la luna por otra cultura...significa luz nocturna tambien responde Luna

-Ohhhhh...¿como supiste todo eso? Pregunta Discord

-No lo se...solo lo recorde...pero ya creo saber para quien es dice Luna

-¿Para quien? Pregunta Twilight

-Para ella...Selena, ese sera tu nombre...¿te gusta? Pregunta Luna mientras carga a la pequeña

-Ahora sopla tu pastel de cumpleaños, aunque no tiene velas por que tienes 0 años pero es...dice Pinkie Pie

-¡SHHHHH! Dice Redhearth

Mientras

-Nos alegra que hayas regresado dice White

-¿Pudiste ver a tu hija? Pregunta Cherry

-Si...gracias por mantener mi secreto a salvo

-Y ahora que haras, ¿por fin te presentaras con ellas? Pregunta Pillow

-Crei que para ti esa era una mala idea

-Pero...se que dije muchas cosas que fueron malas ideas, pero cuando hable con la princesa Luna me dije a mi mismo que debia alentarte a hablar con ella, todos nosotros te acompañaremos y si planean castigarte, tendran que hacerlo a nosotros tambien indica Pillow

-No meresco tener amigos como ustedes...pero no puedo dejarlos hacer eso

-Sabia que tramabas algo...vamos dilo dice Cloud

-Los junte aqui para informarles que me voy

-¿Otra ves?...¿que vas a buscar esta vez? Pregunta Cherry

-Nada...me voy de aqui para siempre

-¿Que?...¿por que? Pregunta Pillow

-Al final no pude ofrecerles nada, mi esfuerzo fue inutil...ellas estan mejor que yo

-¿Eso es todo?...¿solo te vas así como así?...que tonterias dice enojado Cloud

-No puedes hacerlo, ahora tienes una hija que recuperar al igual que a la princesa dice Cherry

-No lo hagas, no dejaremos que te marches dice White

-Pueden hacerlo si quieren...pero me he enfrentado a muchas cosas, como lo pueden probar estas cicatrices

Al momento de quitarse su capa, muestra varias heridas en su cuerpo al igual que la perdida del ojo derecho, su piel es de color azul oscuro, su melena de color plateado y su cola de color blanca, sus ojos reflejan un vacio de color negro...un pony de apariencia muy extraña pero nadie le habia prestado atención

-¿Que fue lo que te paso? Pregunta Cloud

-Es el precio de mi estupidez...y aun debo de seguir pagando

-Comet Spectral...realmente no se como te hiciste eso o por cuanto pasate...pero no hagas esto dice Pillow

-Ya lo decidi...en el momento que la vi supe que ya las habia perdido, es hora dice Comet

-No pero...hagan algo dice Cherry

-No sigas cometiendo equivocaciones dice White

-Has lo que quieras dice Cloud

-Te acompañare, por un momento dice Pillow

Mas adelante

-¿Por lo menos me diras a donde iras? Pregunta Pillow

-Al unico lugar donde aceptarian a alguien como yo, Tartaro dice Comet

-¡Tartaro!...no hablas en serio dice Pillow

-Hablo muy en serio...este es la ultima vez que me veras dice Comet

-¿Por que estas tan seguro que nadie de nosotros dira algo sobre ti? Pregunta Pillow

-Ya los viste, ya no quieren saber nada de mi y tu no diras nada dice Comet

-Lo se pero...es que solo olvidar por todo lo que pasamos, abandonas a tu familia, abandonas a tus amigos, abandonas a tu hija y a la princesa que amas dice Pillow

-Lo se...estoy maldito...ademas hay cosas que aun me persiguen, no puedo ponerlas en peligro o a alguno de ustedes, no podria perdonarmelo dice Comet

-Por lo menos explicame indica Pillow

-¿De que serviria?...ya es muy tarde para eso, adios mi viejo amigo...espero que vivas una vida mejor sin tener que preocuparme de mi dice Comet abrazando a Pillow antes de ponerse en camino alejandose de Ponyville

-¡MALDICIÓN! Grita Pillow mientras golpea el suelo con fuerza sintiendose muy inutil al no poder evitar esto...

Luna vive ahora una nueva fase en su vida, y toda Equestria esta feliz por el nacimiento de la nueva princesa Selena, nadie cuestiono nada sobre el paradero del padre o si seguia vivo, solo entre susurros se comentaba esto pero fueron olvidados, y asi pasarón unos cuantos meses...se podria decir que esta historia termina aqui, pero el destino no se puede detener y la verdad surgira tarde o temprano...


	11. Chapter 11: Cuando el telón cae

**En esta versión se explica con mas detalle que en los otros dos finales, (A por que muere el personaje y B omite detalles) espero sea de su agrado y faltarian dos o tres mas para que sea el final definitivo (podria decirse que es el real)...juego muchos juegos de video con multifinales..:P**

Capitulo 11(extra): Cuando el telón cae

Han pasado 4 meses desde que Equestria tuvo el gusto de recibir a su nueva pequeña princesa Selena, desde ese entonces Luna a estado a su lado cuidandola y enseñandole sobre este nuevo lugar para ella, ademas de ocuparse de asuntos menores. Apoyada por su hermana Celestia y de Twilight regresa poco a poco a sus deberes reales sin descuidar ni un momento a su hija, pero una bella tarde se transformo en el día donde la venda cayo de sus ojos

Jardines de Canterlot

-Ahhhh...hahaha

-¿Te diviertes mi pequeña? Pregunta Luna

-Gu...ahhh

-Si...es una linda mariposa, es igual de hermosa que tú dice Luna

-Hahahaha

-Eso es mi pequeña...sigue sonriendo para que Canterlot sea un lugar mejor dice Luna

-ajuuumm

-Si lo se...es hora de tu siesta, vamos a tu cuna indica Luna

Luna carga a su pequeña suavemente con su magia, avanzan por cada pasillo siendo saludadas por los guardias que le regalan a la pequeña una sonrisa antes de volver a ponerse serios, ambas llegan a la habitación de Luna donde duermen juntas, su habitación esta muy coloridad y llena de juguetes ademas de fotografias donde esta el grupo completo cuando nacio Selena (Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Celestia, Fluttershy, el personal y pacientes del hospital) entre otras (jugando con los bebes Cakes, paseando por cada ciudad, su primer Pinkie fiesta de mes)

-Y ahora, debes de tomar el tren de los sueños y descuida...mientras yo este a tu lado ninguna pesadilla podra entrar en tus dulces sueños, ahora deja te quito tu collar...dulces sueños dice Luna

-Zzzzzzzzz

-Es tan linda, creo que dare una vuelta...y despues regresare para ver como te encuentras dice Luna mientras sale de la habitación

Luna lleva consigo el collar sin darle mucha importancia, hasta que llega al salón real donde se encontraba Twilight atendiendo a los emisarios grifos

-Bien princesa Twilight, espero que los terminos sean adecuados

-Lo son, espero que nuestros reinos sigan estando en paz por mucho tiempo dice Twilight

-Con esto tenga por seguro que si princesa Twilight

-Me agrada oir eso, espero que su viaje de regreso no tenga contratiempos indica Twilight

-Nosotros tambien, nos retiramos princesa Twilight

-Hasta luego...hola Luna saluda Twilight

-Hola Twilight, veo que todo esta saliendo bien dice Luna

-No tanto, fue algo un poco dificil...son muy orgullosos...¿donde esta Selena? Pregunta Twilight

-Tomando su siesta, estara dormida por un rato indica Luna

-Me alegra...¿quieres ir a leer algo? Pregunta Luna

-Si por que no dice Luna

Despues en la biblioteca

-Esta es la recompensa que meresco dice Twilight

-Si..jejeje...claro, ¿esos no son los lentes que me mostraste aquella vez? Pregunta Luna

-¿Eh?...oh si...no sabia que hacer con ellas así que los deje aqui, no es que los requiera pero le da un aire de sotisficación a este lugar, un verdadero santuario de sabiduria dice Twilight

-Si todo un gran accesorio...tanto como esto indica Luna

-El collar lunar, sabe...hace tiempo estuve buscando que clase de gema es...incluso le pregunte a Spike, pero no halle nada...amo los misterios pero hay muchos que no puedo descubrir dice Twilight

-Si...muchos misterios...yo solo quisiera descubrir uno dice Luna mientras toma los lentes y lo junta con el collar

"Gran gema de la luna distante

Aquella que cayo como regalo del cielo

Brindame tu poder para cumplir mi deseo

Y elimina el destino que esta escrito"

-¿Princesa?...¿se encuentra bien? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Eh?...si, no se que me paso responde Luna

-Se quedo varios minutos mirando fijamente ambas cosas indica Twilight

-¿En serio?...crei que solo fueron unos momentos dice Luna

-Algo raro sucede...¿que fue lo que vio? Pregunta Twilight

-No estoy segura...habia algo o alguien sosteniendolo...y despues...un gran rayo de luz se disparo al cielo...responde Luna

-No veo que tenga algo de especial los lentes o el collar en si...indica Twilight

-Pero se que tienen que ver...tal vez, ambas cosas formen una respuesta dice Luna

-No se si sea prudente hacer esto, no sabemos si es peligroso dice Twilight

-Mi mente dice lo mismo, pero mi corazón desea que continue...¿estas lista? Pregunta Luna mientras sostiene el collar

-Lista...solo espero no sea algo malo dice Twilight mientras sostiene los lentes

Al momento de que ambas juntan los lentes con el collar, la luz se apaga y una oscuridad reina por segundos y despues se vuelve a iluminar todo de nuevo

-¿Seguimos vivas? Pregunta Luna

-Si...eso creo, estamos en el mismo lugar...no paso nada realmente dice Twilight

-Entonces...¿como explicas eso? Señala Luna

-¿Que?...un segundo, soy yo dice Twilight

-¿Como puedes estar aqui y aca al mismo tiempo? Pregunta Luna

-No lo se...pero parece que no nos ha visto responde Twilight moviendo su pata enfrente de la cara de esta Twilight

-No se a percatado...y ahora ya esta anocheciendo dice Twilight

-Tenemos que volver, algo malo esta pasando aqui dice Twilight

-Tienes razón, sera mejor que...dice Luna antes de escuchar su propia voz

-¿Aun no duermes Twilight Sparkle? Pregunta Luna (R)

-Solo quise leer un poco antes de dormir princesa Luna responde Twilight (R)

-Ya veo, es hora de que levante la luna y traiga la noche a todos en Equestria indica Luna (R)

-¡Oye un segundo, yo soy la verdadera...princesa! Reclama Luna cuando la otra Luna (R) la atraviesa por completo

-Ya entiendo, recuerdo esta parte dice Twilight

-¿Que es? Pregunta Luna

-Al parecer estamos viviendo de nuevo las acciones del pasado dice Twilight

-Es verdad...pero ¿por que me es familiar esta noche? Se pregunta Luna

-¿Va a volar esta noche princesa? Pregunta Twilight (R)

-Es mi deber velar por los sueños de todos, regresare por la mañana Twilight indica Luna (R)

-Entonces nos vemos en la mañana dice Twilight (R)

-Es muy raro ver esto...¿que cree que deberiamos hacer princesa Luna? Pregunta Twilight

-Lo recuerdo...es esta noche dice Luna

-¿Esta noche? Pregunta Twilight

-La noche de la fiesta de Pinkie Pie responde Luna

-Eso quiere decir que...¿él estara ahi? Pregunta Twilight

-Lo mas probable, es hora de descubrir al quien me embarazo indica Luna saliendo atras de la otra Luna (R)

-¡Espere princesa! Dice Twilight

Luna y Twilight empiezan a volar atrás de la Luna (R) del pasado que sobrevuela por Canterlot, despues por Cloudsdale antes de detenerse en una colina cerca de Ponyville

-¿Por que se detuvo? Pregunta Twilight

-No lo recuerdo muy bien responde Luna

-*Suspiro*...una bella noche...pero nadie que la aprecie, se que hay varios que realmente la aprecian, pero por lo menos una vez quisiera ver como lo hacen dice Luna (R)

-¿Se sentia triste princesa Luna? Pregunta Twilight

-A veces, pero no como era antes de que fuera Nightmare Moon...responde Luna

-Uhm...¿que es ese sonido? Pregunta Luna (R)

-¿Oyes eso Twilight? Pregunta Luna

-Si...es la musica de Vynil indica Twilight

-¿Acaso hay ponys que se divierten en la noche que les traigo? Se pregunta Luna (R)

-Recuerdo esto, me puse alegre por escuchar que habia vida en la noche...y así decidi bajar a inspeccionar indica Luna

-Hay que seguirla dice Twilight

Al llegar a una casa cercana a ese lugar, se ve llena de varios ponys que vienen a entretenerse y divertirse, tanto afuera como adentro bailaban, reian y bebian animados por Pinkie Pie

-¿Donde estaba usted? Pregunta Twilight

-Escondida en los arbustos señala Luna

-¿Y por que escondida? Pregunta Twilight

-En ese momento estaba solo curioseando...pero...dice Luna

-¡Hola princesa Luna!...¿de quien se esconde? Pregunta Pinkie Pie (R)

-¿Eh?...de nadie...¿por que preguntas?, no hacia nada malo, ¿de donde saliste? responde Luna (R)

-Oh...entiendo, vino a divertirse con nosotros dice Pinkie Pie (R)

-No..bueno si...digo...yo dice Luna (R)

-No sea timida, todos somos amigos aqui dice Pinkie Pie (R) empujando a la princesa Luna (R) para que se uniera

-A veces Pinkie Pie puede tomar las cosas muy a la ligera dice Twilight

-Si...oye, ¿ese no es Pillow?...sabia que lo recordaria..y ese es...señala Luna pero en ese momento otro pony que venia con el hace su aparición

-Estan entrando princesa, sigamoslas ordena Twilight

-¿Eh?...espera yo...dice Luna pero el pony que vio desaparece entre todos los demas

-¿Sucede algo? Pregunta Twilight

-No...sigamoslas dice Luna

Adentro

¡Oigan todos!, ¿adivinen quien nos visita esta noche?...¡La princesa Luna! Anuncia Pinkie Pie (R)

-¡Yayyyy!

-¡YEAAAHHH!

-Este...gracias a todos por recibirme...es un gran honor que ponys como ustedes aprecien la noche que les a traido su princesa y espero se la esten pasando como ustedes dicen "genial" dice Luna (R)

-Realmente soy genial dando discursos dice Luna

-Princesa mire ahi señala Twilight

-Jejeje...esto animara un poco las cosas dice Berry Punch (R) "bautizando" la bebida

-Así que ella fue la causante de la sidra dice Twilight

-Le espera una grata sorpresa cuando este recuerdo termine dice Luna

-Vamos no te apenes ahora dice Pillow (R)

-No estoy seguro de esto

-Esa voz...la recuerdo dice Luna al voltear a ver donde estaba Pillow acompañado por otro pony

-Tu dijiste que querias conocerla en persona dice Pillow (R)

-Pero...no tan de cerca dice el pony terrestre, su piel es de color azul oscuro, su melena de color plateado y su cola de color blanca, sus ojos reflejan un brillo blanco en esa oscuridad negra que es ocultada por unos lentes muy grandes

-Es el...dice Luna

-Odio decir esto pero...¿que le vio? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno...aun no recuerdo todo dice Luna sonrojandose un poco

-¡Y ahora haremos un brindis para celebrar la primera fiesta nocturna de la princesa Luna! Anuncia Pinkie Pie (R)

-Eso es demasiado, no hay que ser tan formales dice Luna (R)

-Descuide, no todas las noches viene a visitarnos y divertirse con nosotros dice Pinkie Pie (R)

-Bueno...si tu lo dices dice Luna (R)

-Y gracias a Berry esta fiesta paso a ser un desastre dice Luna

Al momento de brindar todos bebieron hasta la ultima gota, pero ellos no estaban acostumbrados a las bebidas de Berry por lo que una copa fue mas que suficiente para los presentes

-No se por que...hic...pero es la sidra mas sabrosa que he probado dice Pinkie Pie (R)

-Tienes razón...tiene un ligero sabor a algo...pero es muy rica...hic...otro mas por favor pide Luna (R)

-Eso fue rapido, de haber recordado ese sabor a alcohol, todo esto se hubiera evitado dice Luna

-Mire a todos, fue demasiado para ellos dice Twilight

-Es lógico, por que parece ser que siguio vertiendo mas en él indica Luna mientras Berry le hecha toda su botella

-Hahahaha se rie Berry (R)

-¿Como puede estar tan tranquila despues de todo esto? Pregunta Twilight

-No importa, ahora todo queda aclarado...no estabamos en nuestros cabales y simplemente sucedio dice Luna

-¿Pero como llego a su habitación? Pregunta Twilight

-Debi llegar por mi propia cuenta despues de "eso"...mi primera vez de esta forma...que vergüenza dice Luna

-¡Ahgora...hic...todfos...cantemos! Ordena Luna (R)

-¡YEAA...hic...AAHHH!

-¡Apuesto que no...hic...puedes hacerlo...hic...mas fuerte! dice Luna (R)

-¡YEAA..hic...AAHHH!

-Otra ves..hic...dice Luna (R)

-¡YEAA...HIC...AAHHH!

-¿Eso es...hic...fuerte?...así es...hic...como de debe de hacer...¡YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! grita Luna (R) con su voz tradicional arrojando a todos hacia el otro lado e incluso aventandolos afuera del lugar

-No puedo creer que les mostre a todos este lado mio...que vergüenza dice Luna

-Princesa, observe señala Twilight

-¿Y ahora que?...¿mas cosas vergonzosas? Pregunta Luna

-El no bebio indica Twilight

-Es verdad...¿quieres decir que no estaba ebrio?...eso hubiera sido entendible...pero quiere decir entonces que...¿a-b-u-s-o de mi? Pregunta Luna muy pertubada

-Esta bebida no esta bien...fue adulterada

-Perho...que dicesh...hic...debes de prgobarlo dice Pillow (R)

-A pesar de decirte que no bebieras...olvidalo, pero que espectaculo esta dando la princesa...esto no es bueno para ella

-Sholo...hic...she dhivierte dice Pillow (R)

-¿Esto te parece divertido?, ¿no sabes que pasaria si ella no retira la luna el dia de hoy?...podria dar una mala interpretación a la princesa Celestia...y entonces podriamos volver a perderla

-Chuando lhgo...hic...diges ashí...suena mhal dice Pillow (R)

-Es mi deber como su mas fiel subdito evitar que eso pase, desde que ella regreso las noches se volvieron mas hermosas, así que yo mismo la llevare hasta Canterlot...¿me ayudaras?

-Mirha...tengho un cuerlno... dice Pillow (R)

-Creo que no

-Eso fue...muy caballeroso de su parte...¿no lo cree princesa? Pregunta Twilight

-Desde que regrese...las noches se volvierón muy hermosas...eso nadie nunca me lo dijo...dice Luna estando mas roja que nunca

-Princesa Luna, concentrese por favor dice Twilight

-Princesa acompañeme por favor

-¿Quien...hic...se atreve a...hic...?...hola guapo dice Luna (R)

-¡AH!...¿YO DIJE ESO? Pregunta Luna

-La bebida fue adulterada, sera mejor que me acompañe afuera...tal vez con un poco de aire podra recobrar la cordura

-Hehehehe...tienes un...hic...lindo peinado dice Luna (R)

-¡No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto...! dice Luna muy nerviosa

-Por favor acompañeme

-Ire a donde...hic...tu quieras responde Luna (R)

-¡MATAME AHORA! Grita Luna

-Princesa Luna, no es momento para juegos indica Twilight

Afuera

-Ya veo por que la mayoria decia que nunca supieron como terminarón en varios lugares, no sabian lo que hacian dice Twilight

-¿Nos puedes ver? Pregunta Luna

-Este...por ahi, señala Twilight a una colina

-¿Como se siente princesa?

-El aire fresco de la noche...hic...me ayuda a disfrutar esto...hic...dice Luna (R) mientras saca una jarra

-¿De donde saco eso?

-Hahahaha se rie Luna (R)

-Dime que es un sueño y esto es una pesadilla dice Luna

-*suspiro*...bueno, como estaremos aqui un rato...¿sobre que le gustaria hablar?, tal vez eso le ayude a recuperarse

-¿Hablar?...es una palabra graciosa...hic...hablar dice Luna (R)

-El grado de alcohol es esa sidra debio ser de grandes cantidades dice Twilight

-Cuando atrape a esa pony malvada...grrrrr dice Luna

-Bueno...jejeje...nunca crei que esta noche la conoceria en persona, bueno la conocia pero de lejos...ya que usted es una princesa y yo un simple subdito, esas cosas no se deben de mezclar

-Las estrellas dice Luna (R)

-¿Eh?

-¿No te...hic...te parecen hermosas?...cuando estaba alla...hic...arriba, estaban mas cerca que aqui indica Luna (R)

-Si...son hermosas, les estudie desde que era pequeño...incluso hay algo que me gustaria ver dentro de algunos años

-¿Y que...hic...querias ver? Pregunta Luna (R)

-Yellah...

-¿El cometa?...pregunta Luna (R)

-Mi abuelo me contaba historias sobre ese cometa, que incluso puede conceder deseos con una simple pero especial gema a un gran precio, pero solo es una historia ya que el cometa solo es una roca que viaja a traves del espacio

-Pero seria genial ¿no?...hic dice Luna (R)

-¿Que concediera deseos?, ¿que podria desear una princesa como usted que lo tiene todo?

-Que todos los...hic...ponys me amaran como aman a mi hermana dice Luna (R)

-...

-Todos prefieren...a mi hermana...hic dice Luna (R)

-Eso no es cierto, hay varios ponys que la queremos mucho

-¿Y tu...hic...me quieres? Pregunta Luna (R)

-Bueno...yo...realmente...

-¡Blarggggg!

-¿Por que este recuerdo me atormenta con cosas tan embarazosas? Pregunta Luna

-Es normal que pasara eso, tranquila dice Twilight tratando de animarla

-Supongo que casi pasa el efecto, ¿cree poder regresar a Canterlot?

-No me siento...hic...bien ahora responde Luna (R)

-Hmmm...tengo una idea

-¿Ahora a donde me lleva? Pregunta Luna

-Sigamoslos dice Twilight

En la mitad de la noche avanzan dos sombras hasta el lugar donde se pone el globo para transportar a los que quieran a Canterlot o a Cloudsdale

-Este lugar...pero me dijeron que nadie vino esa noche dice Twilight

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui a estas horas de la noche? Pregunta Cherry (R)

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo

-Ella me mintio...¿por que lo haria? Pregunta Twilight

-Por que al parecer es su amiga y muy cercana...dice Luna quedandose muy seria

-Princesa...¿esta bien? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...¿por que lo dices? Pregunta Luna

-No se si sea posible eso en un recuerdo, pero esta hundiendo su casco en el suelo indica Twilight

-¿En serio?, no me habia dado cuenta responde Luna con ojos muy raros para Twilight

-¿La princesa Luna?...¿y quieres llevarla a Canterlot? Pregunta Cherry (R)

-Es necesario, no deseo que le suceda algo mientras regresa

-¿Y por que no le informas a algun guardia o a Cloud que venga por ella? Pregunta Cherry (R)

-Es buena idea, pero no puedo comunicarme con el...¿quien cuidaria de ella mientras lo hago?, ademas debemos de evitar los escandalos

-Por Celestia, ya es un escandalo de por si dice Cherry (R)

-¿Por que?

-Bueno primero la emborrachas, segundo la traes contigo en una cita y tercero parece ser que esta bailando señala Cherry (R)

-¡Woooo!...todos conmigo...ehehehehehe baila Luna armando un alboroto

-No es una cita...princesa comportese por favor

-Cuando te dije que tenias que salir con alguien no me referia a que lo hicieras con una princesa indica Cherry (R)

-¿Y con quien debia de salir?, ¿contigo? Pregunta Luna algo enojada

-Princesa, no la escucha responde Twilight

-No trates de confundirme...¿me ayudaras o no?

-Hmmm...claro, solo debemos de inflar el globo y si recuerdas lo que te enseñe no creo que halla algún

problema dice Cherry (R)

-¿Que no vendras conmigo?

-¿Y que me castiguen junto a ti cuando nos atrapen?, ademas no cabriamos los tres dice Cherry (R)

-De acuerdo, princesa Luna...quedese quieta un rato mientras inflamos el globo

-Ok hic...shhhh responde Luna (R)

Así pasan dos horas despues de la medianoche inflando el globo mientras la princesa Luna (R) se queda dormida en un rinconcito

-Por lo menos ya no te dara problema dice Cherry (R)

-Gracias por ayudarme

-Oye, soy tu amiga...si no usaras esos lentesotes, tal vez tu y yo estariamos en esta pequeña aventura dice Cherry (R)

-Ugr...¿escuche bien lo que dijo? Pregunta Luna haciendo un hoyo en el piso

-Es solo un recuerdo princesa, controlese pide Twilight

-Cherry...no hagas bromas de ese tipo

-Je...lo siento dice Cherry (R)

-Y ahora ayudame a subirla, con cuidado

-*ufff*...crei que...todas las princesas...eran ligeras...dice Cherry (R)

-¿A-h-o-r-a m-e l-l-a-m-a g-o-r-d-a? Pregunta Luna formandosele una gran vena en su frente

-Es solo un recuerdo princesa dice Twilight

-Listo, regresare antes de que alguien note esto

-Bien ten cuidado, estoy segura que Cloud podra auxiliarte cuando llegues dice Cherry (R)

-Etsoy contando con eso

Cuando el globo comienza a elevarse, se va alejando de Ponyville rapidamente por las corrientes de aire en dirección a Canterlot

-Hay que seguirlos dice Twilight

-Je...seria interesante ver que él si tuviera algo que ver con ella, me alegraria mucho dice Cherry (R)

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? Pregunta Luna

-¡Princesa Luna! Dice Twilight

-Voy atras de ti responde Luna

Ambas siguen de cerca el globo observando que la princesa Luna (R) se acurruca junto al pony y este se pone algo sonrojado pero tranquilo, mientras observa el cielo estrellado con una magnifica luna llena

-De no estar ebria hubiera sido una noche magica dice Luna

-¿Que dijo princesa? Pregunta Twilight

-Nada...creo que ya casi llegamos a Canterlot dice Luna

-Princesa despierte

-¿Eh?...¿ya es de noche? Pregunta Luna (R)

-Aun no pasa el dia, pero Canterlot esta a la vista...¿podria indicarme donde esta su habitación?, creo que desde ahi podra bajar la luna

-¿La luna?...oh si, por ahi señala Luna (R)

EL globo comienza a acercarse poco a poco al balcón de la princesa Luna sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sucedia

-Si mal no recuerdo, Cloud dijo que patrulla esta area...si es así no pasara nada

-¿Ya llegamos? Pregunta una (R)

-Si princesa

-Bien...aqui me bajo indica Luna (R)

-¡No espere, es peligroso!

A momento de detenerla ambos resbalan por la orilla del canasto del globo pero afortunadamente caen en el balcón

-Estuvo cerca

-Es solo un pequeño...escalón...¿que buscas? Pregunta Luna (R)

-Mis lentes...no puedo ver bien sin ellos

-¿Eres miope acaso? Pregunta Luna (R)

-Sigo estando ebria ¿verdad? Pregunta Luna tapandose la cara

-Así parece responde Twilight

-Por desgracia si, el señor White me consiguio estos lentes...y perderlos representa para mi un gran dilema

-Ya entiendo, es por eso que los lentes aparecieron haya abajo...pero si no podia ver, ¿como logro salir de aqui? Pregunta Twilight

-Descuida, deja te ayudo dice Luna (R)

-Gracias...creo que cayeron por aqui

-Olvida eso...mirame ordena Luna (R)

-¿Eh?

Al momento de verse cara a cara, la princesa usa su magia y crea un hechizo que da en los ojos de él, en ese momento las visiones borrosas terminan permitiendole ver el mundo con sus propios ojos

-Pero...puedo ver...¿que fue lo que hizo?

-No necesitas agradecerme, te ves mas guapo de esa forma dice Luna (R)

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta? Pregunta Luna apenada

-Creo que si responde Twilight apenada tambien

-¡Gracias princesa!...ahora solo necesita esperar a que termine la noche para bajar la luna y su hermana no se entere de nada

-Hmmm, es un buen plan...solo falta una pequeña cosa dice Luna (R)

-¿Cual?

-¿Como planeas que me quede despierta? Pregunta Luna (R)

-Bueno...puede leer algo, ver el cielo, caminar un poco en su habitación...o tal vez

-¿Que te quedes a mi lado lo que resta de la noche? Pregunta Luna (R)

-¿QUE? Pregunta Twilight y Luna

-P-p-p-princesa...

-*Squee*...¿y bien? Pregunta Luna (R)

-No me parece...no se ofenda, pero tengo que devolver...AUUUUU

-Oh no...no lo haras dice Luna (R) usando su magia para arrojarlo a su cama

-Dime que no hice lo que creo que hice dice Luna

-Recuerde que en ese momento todavia estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol indica Twilight

-Tienes un aroma muy rico dice Luna (R)

-¿En-en-en serio?...n-o-no-no lo creo

-"Squee"...te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas dice Luna (R)

-¡Pare por favor princesa Selena!

-¿Como me llamaste? Pregunta Luna (R)

-Selena, es el nombre que se da a la luna por otra cultura...significa luz nocturna tambien

-Es un bello nombre y halago el que me haces dice Luna (R)

-¿En serio?...es que yo

-¿Si? Pregunta Luna (R)

-Sere sincero, siempre me a gustado...es bella, inteligente y refinada...

-¿Solo eso? Pregunta Luna (R)

-Si dijera todo lo sorprendente que es, jamas terminaria

-*Squee*...sabes, a todo esto no se tu nombre dice Luna (R)

-Comet...Comet Spectral

-Bueno Comet...tu nombre es interesante y sensual, igual que tú dice Luna (R) mientras le da un beso a él

-Comet...ese es su nombre dice Luna

-Princesa...¿no cree que debamos estar en otro sitio? Pregunta Twilight tapandose la vista

-¿Que?...¡OH POR MI HERMANA, NO VEAS! Grita Luna empujando a Twilight y ambas caen regresando a la biblioteca

-Estamos de regreso dice Twilight

-Si...ahora recuerdo, despues de "eso" creo que se fue, por instinto baje la luna y mi hermana comenzo a levantar el sol, nadie sospecho nada dice Luna

-El guardia Cloud, Cherry, White, Pillow...todos ellos sabian lo que habia ocurrido y nadie dijo nada dice Twilight

-Es verdad...y estos lentes son la prueba de que el estuvo aqui...de que por mi imprudencia paso lo que paso, no fue una violación o abuso...fue mutuo...dice Luna

-¿Que haremos ahora princesa Luna?...¿por que no se a presentado o en donde se encuentra? Pregunta Twilight

-No lo se...pero se quien tiene la respuesta dice Luna mientras sale de la biblioteca muy decidida a encontrar las respuestas que faltan

Tartaro

-¡Baja plato!

-Oye...¿a quien le estan sirvierdo?

-Al guardian de la puerta

-¿Al guardian?...¿que es alguien fuerte?

-Debe serlo, cada dos dias bajan un plato de comida y agua, siempre sube vacio el plato y el vaso...nadie a durado tanto tiempo ahi abajo junto a Cerbero...creeme, es el peor lugar que cualquiera excepto los locos quisieran estar

El pequeño ascensor desciende varios kilómetros en una gran oscuridad, atravesando varios sitios donde los guardias del lugar hacen su espacio para vigilar, pasan varias horas hasta que llega al final, donde es tomado por una sombra que se acurruca enfrente de una pequeña fogata mientras que mas adelante una gran luz ilumina el lugar y una sombra gigante de tres cabezas aparece en la pared soltando un bramido que hace eco en el sitio...este es Tartaro, la prisión para los malvados que buscaron alguna ves la destrucción y ahora permanecen ahi atrapados tras una gran puerta cubierta de fuego y tambien es el hogar de aquellos que son exiliados, traidores, ladrones, timadores y toda paria de sus sociedades que sirven de guardias en el lugar, aunque hay tambien aquellos que viven aqui para redimirse o encontrar una rapida muerte, justo como el famoso guardian que ya lleva 4 meses vivo ahi abajo sin salir a ver el sol o la luna desde que pidio ser puesto en el lugar mas peligroso de Tartaro...


	12. Chapter 12: Siguiendo la pista

**Y seguimos...ya casi termina este final...**

Capitulo 12: Siguiendo la pista

Antes de que la noche comenzara, un gran destacamento de guardias nocturnos desciende dobre ponyville, llegando al hogar de White Glasses y Cherry Berry que son escoltados hacia otro lugar, tambien llevan escoltando a Cloud Loyal y todos se reunen en el hogar de Pillow Filling que los estaba esperando

-¡Adentro!

-No tienen por que ser tan rudos dice Cherry

-No los provoques indica Cloud

-Has caso pequeña dice White

-Me alegra que no les hayan hecho nada dice Pillow

-Por ahora dice Cloud

-Mi meta no es lastimarlos o algo parecido dice Luna entrando al lugar

-Princesa Luna, ¿que significa esto? Pregunta Cherry

-Basta de juegos, saben por que los reuni y estamos todos aqui dice Luna

-Me extraña que sepa quienes son los involucrados dice Cloud

-Si ustedes estan alarmados, quiere decir que ninguno de nosotros dijo nada dice Pillow

-En efecto, yo misma descubri todo al recordar cada detalle de esa noche, pero aún me quedan algunas dudas indica Luna

-¿Como cuales princesa? Pregunta Pillow

-Guardia Cloud, ¿como fue que él profugo logro salir de Canterlot sin ser detectado por los demas? Pregunta Luna

-No tienes por que decir nada dice Cherry

-En ese momento nadie se habia percatado de la llegada del globo, casi al amanecer me di cuenta de ese hecho y subi a inspeccionar, cuando vi que estaba junto a sus habitaciones pensaba dar la alarma dice Cloud

-No hables mas Cloud dice Cherry

-Silencio... continue ordena Luna

-Él salio de ahi, al principio no lo reconoci hasta que me hablo, me pidio que lo ayudara a salir de ahi rapidamente, tenia mis dudas pero el me aseguro que usted estaba bien dice Cloud

-¿Y como estaba seguro de eso? Pregunta Luna

-Por que la vi salir a usted, parecia algo fuera de si...pero logro bajar la luna mientras su hermana subia el sol responde Cloud

-¿Que sucedio despues? Pregunta Luna

-Bueno...cayo dormida...él la puso de nuevo en su cama y lo ayude a sacar del globo antes de que los demas lo vieran dice Cloud

-Cherry...¿tienes algo que decir? Pregunta Luna

-No...no sin un abogado dice Cherry

-Bueno si no quieres hablar, tal vez a la princesa gorda si dice Luna

-Yo jamas la llame gorda...ups...dice Cherry

-¿Y bien? Pregunta Luna

-El regreso y devolvio el globo...parecia un poco feliz si me lo pregunta...responde Cherry

-Señor White...algo mas que agregar dice Luna

-Nada princesa...lo unico que dire es que gracias por ayudarlo con su vista...cuando lo exanime su miopía habia desaparecido, muchos pensarian que perdi a un cliente, pero me alegre por eso mas bien dice White

-Pillow...¿algo mas que agregar? Pregunta Luna

-El llego a mi casa y me conto todo lo sucedido...crei que estaba bromeando por lo que bebimos esa noche...pero entonces cuando usted llego muy furiosa aqui a Ponyville hace tiempo, me preocupe por el dice Pillow

-¿Quisiera saber antes de continuar?...¿por que ocultar esto, ademas de mentirle a la princesa Twilight Sparkle? Pregunta Luna

-Por que el nos lo pidio princesa dice Pillow

-Quieres contarme eso pide Luna

-Si...de hecho ya no necesita a los demas aqui, yo le relatare todo lo que se, ya que fui el último en estar con él dice Pillow

-No iremos a ningun lado, cargamos con la misma culpa que tú dice Cloud

-Si vamos a ser castigados por esto, lo recibiremos juntos dice Cherry

-Una amistad y lealtad algo sorprendente...continua Pillow pide Luna

-Cuando llego haciendo escandalo fui con él para avisarle, temimos que se habia enterado de lo que sucedio y buscaba venganza, así que se oculto por sugerencia mia dice Pillow

-¿Por que le sugeriste eso? Pregunta Luna

-Por que desde que eramos niños, siempre era torturado o humillado por tener la cabeza mas alla de las nubes...al momento de seguir su sueño de estudiar las estrellas y esperar el cometa su cutie mark aparecio, un cometa rodeado de una estela negra...muchos dijeron que era una señal de mala suerte, pero no era asi realmente dice Pillow

-¿Sabia que estaba embarazada en ese momento? Pregunta Luna

-No, no lo sabiamos hasta que usted lo confeso a toda Equestria...entonces entro en panico al igual que nosotros dice Pillow

-¿Que hizo despues? Pregunta Luna

-Otra sugerencia mia le dio una tonta idea, le dije que deberia de esconderse o que consiguiera algo que pudiera ayudarlo a pedir perdón por lo que hizo, recordo la historia de su abuelo y ademas esto dice Pillow atrayendo un libro hacia Luna

-¿Daring Do y la gema de las estrellas? Pregunta Luna

-Puede ver la gema que es indica Pillow

-Es el collar Lunar...¿pero como? Pregunta Luna

-El llego a la conclusión de que lo que relata el libro y la historia de su abuelo eran demasiado parecidas, su publicación fue mucho despues de que su abuelo se lo dijera, algunos piensan que el que lo escribio se baso en hechos reales y entonces me dijo que tal vez si existiera dicha gema, con eso pensaba disculparse, ademas ofrecerle y demostrarle que podia estar junto a usted y a la peuqeña que esperaba...antes de irse nos hizo prometer que lo mantendriamos todo esto en secreto y nunca revelariamos la verdad hasta que el regresara dice Pillow

-Entonces por perseguir un sueño nunca pudo regresar...dice Luna

-No...el regreso, la noche en que usted dio a luz regreso en pesimas condiciones dice Pillow

-¿Como es eso?...¿y en donde esta ahora? Pregunta Luna

-A su primera pregunta, logro conseguir lo que buscaba y llego hasta usted...nunca se dio cuenta de eso debido a que estaba exhausta, estoy seguro que él mismo desaparecio la tormenta de nieve que asolaba a Equestria en ese momento dice Cloud

-Con el collar de la Lunar...el doctor Sstable me dijo que habia ocurrido una complicación pero que lograrón estabilizarme y así dar a Selena una vida dice Luna

-De no ser por el, usted no estaria aqui dice Cherry

-Para su siguiente pregunta necesito que responda algo antes dice Pillow

-¿responder?, ¿que debo de responder? Pregunta Luna

-Usted sabe que Comet es la que la embarazo, sabe tambien que el no esta aqui...pero si lo llegara a encontrar, ¿cual seria su castigo? Pregunta Pillow

-¿Por que preguntas sobre su castigo y se preocupan por el suyo? Pregunta Luna

-Desde que decidimos apoyarlo, ya habiamos aceptado que dado el momento de la verdad, recibiriamos el castigo que nos dieran, pero a pesar de que nos dejo atras a todos...sigue siendo nuestro amigo y no romperemos su confianza dice White

-Los abandono...¿por que? Pregunta Luna

-Nos dijo que se dio cuenta de su gran error, que usted no lo necesitaba, nos agradecio nuestro apoyo...y se marcho dice Cloud

-¿Hacia donde? Pregunta Luna

-No a respondido nuestra pregunta, si piensa castigarnos junto a él, le dire una cosa...solo debe de castigarme a mi, yo lo obligue a ir a esa fiesta mientras el estudiaba los estrellas, yo lo conduje a esconderse y tambien soy responsable de que se fuera y regresara herido y lastimado ademas de que las abandonara a usted y su hija dice Pillow

-Ustedes hicieron muchas cosas malas, ocultaron una grave falta, mintieron y engañaron, permitierón que se fuera dos veces y al final...yo se los agradesco dice Luna

-¿Que? Pregunta Cherry

-Es verdad que al principio estaba furiosa y hubiera cometido una tonteria antes de razonar el asunto, pero despues logre apreciar lo que crecia dentro de mi y ahora estoy muy feliz de que Selena este a mi lado, pero al ver las fotografias que tengo...me doy cuenta que falta algo ahi...su padre...y se que no tuvo malas intenciones o que se hubiera aprovechado de mi situación...tengo que hablar con el y hacer que vea a su hija...dice Luna

-Princesa Luna...dice White

-Hmmm...Tartaro...dice Pillow

-¿Que dijiste? Pregunta Cloud

-Se marcho hacia Tartaro responde Pillow

-¿Por que no nos dijiste? Pregunta Cherry

-Por que el así lo quiso...soy el unico que se quedo con el hasta el final dice Pillow

-Pero eso fue un suicidio...no debiste permitirselo dice White

-¿Y que querian que hiciera?...le hice mucho daño para que me siguiera llamando amigo, respete su descisión y le permiti marchar dice Pillow

-Gracias por decirmelo...y gracias por ser sinceros, no castigare a ni uno de ustedes, no tuvieron nada de culpa aunque lo crean...solo fueron descisiones equivocadas...ahora se hacia donde tengo que ir dice Luna

-Espere princesa, solo una cosa mas...nos advirtio sobre algo que lo persiguio, tal vez usted y su hija puedan estar en peligro dice Pillow

-Eh investigado el asunto personalmente princesa...todo apunta que fueron los perros diamantes de la condición de mi amigo y que perdiera un ojo dice Cloud

-¿Un ojo?...¿tan grave estaba? Pregunta Luna

-Así es princesa...todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices y heridas...nos sorprendio y aterrorizo cuando lo vimos dice Cherry

-Entonces primero tengo que arreglar esto antes de que lo vaya a buscar...no se quedara impune dice Luna mientras sale de la casa dejando atras a los amigos de Comet

Una semana despues comenzo un rumor sobre la existencia del collar Lunar y de que se encontraba en el castillo de Canterlot. Despues de esa noticia no pasaron muchas noches cuando algo sucedio en las profundidades de Canterlot, perros diamante comenzarón a salir de la tierra cubiertos por la oscuridad, se infiltrarón en el castillo buscando el lugar donde guardaban lo que querian, nunca se percatarón de que no habia guardias que los detuvieran o algo parecido, llegarón a un gran salón por lo menos 15 perros diamantes escoltando a tres que se apresurarón a tomarlo y celebrar

-¡Es nuestro!

-¡Mira como brilla!

-Salgamos de aqui hermanos..antes de que...

-¿De que los sorprendamos acaso? Pregunta Luna

Las luces se encienden y muestra una gran cantidad de guardias diurnos y nocturnos rodeandolos y bloqueandoles la salida

-Fuimos engañados dice Fido

-¿Como lograrón evitar nuestro olfato? Pregunta Spot

-No estamos aqui para darles explicaciones villanos dice Celestia

-¡Rindanse ahora! Ordena Twilight

-Hagan lo que dice hermanos, nos han vencido dice Rover

-Amarren a sus soldados y tringanme a sus lideres ordena Luna

Despues

-Si esperan que hablemos pierden su tiempo dice Fido

-No les diremos nada dice Spot

-No tienen por que, se que vinieron por esto indica Luna mostrandoles el collar

-¡Es nuestro! Dice Spot

-Esas son mentiras dice Applejack

-Nosotros lo creamos y nos fue arrebatado, lo unico que queremos es que se nos devuelva dice Fido

-Sabemos que nunca fue suyo, le pertenecia a alguien mas dice Rainbow

-Creanlo o no...pero de todas maneras lo recuperaremos dice Spot

-Algo me dice que estan diciendo la verdad a medias...por eso invitamos a una conocida suya dice Twilight

-¿Quien? Pregunta Fido

-Rarity, unos viejos amigos quieren verte dice Pinkie Pie

-Hola...tiempo sin verlos dice Rarity

-¡No...ella no! Dice Spot

-¡No permitan que hable! Dice Fido

-¡Ni llore! Dice Robert

-Entonces hablen ordena Luna

-Esta bien...pero alejenla de nosotros...un dia llego a nosotros un pony dice Fido

-Nos ofrecio un trato, crear el collar Lunar con la gema y a cambio nos daria muchas mas gemas dice Robert

-¿Y acaso no les pago? Pregunta Celestia

-No responde Robert

-¿En serio? Pregunta Rarity

-Es decir si...nos dio todas las gemas que tenia dice Robert

-Pero nuestra ambición fue muy grande...y quisimos arrebatarselo dice Spot

-¿Y es por eso que lo hirieron, disfrutarón lastimandolo? Pregunta Luna

-El se nego a entregarlo y se enfrento a los guardias, a pesar de estar lastimado logro escapar de nosotros, no sabiamos que habia pasado con el collar ya que nunca lo encontramos en el río...pensamos que se habia perdido hasta que escuchamos sobre su hallazgo dice Spot

-¿Y por eso se atrevieron a cegarlo de un ojo? Pregunta Luna

-No...el ya estaba asi dice Spot

-¿Y acaso creyerón que su vida valia menos que este collar? Pregunta Luna

-Este...si...responde Fido

-¡GRRRRRRR! Se enfada Luna y levanta a los tres perros arrojandolos hacia la pared

-¡Luna, controlate! Ordena Celestia deteniendola

-Por favor, no nos lastime...olvidaremos esto, nunca volveremos a intentar obtenerlo dice muy asustado Robert

-Si, jamas nos volveran a ver dice Fido

-Palabra de perro dice Spot

-Eso espero...si me llego a enterar sobre que lastimarón, hirierón, robarón o algo peor...dice Luna

-¿Que nos hara? Pregunta Fido

-Pasaran los restos de sus dias como los asistentes de ella señala Luna a Rarity

-Eso me parece bien, me gusta tener quien me escuche, cargue mis cosas, pruebe mis vestidos, blah, blah, blah...dice Rarity

-¡No por favor que pare! Pide Spot

-¡Lo juramos, lo juramos! Dice Robert

-¡Solo callenla! Dice Fido

-Es un convenio entonces, acompañenlos hasta afuera y dejenlos marchar indica Twilight

Al momento en que los guardias se los llevan

-Lamento que hayan visto eso dice Luna

-Descuide, entendemos dice Fluttershy

-Es solo que...me hizo enojar tanto eso...este sentimiento que traigo...lo descubrire una vez que lo encuentre, por ahora este asunto termina aqui dice Luna

-¿Cual es el siguiente paso hermana? Pregunta Celestia

-Me dirigiré hacia Tartaro para encontrarlo, vivo o muerto regresare con él dice Luna

-Nosotras la acompañaremos princesa Luna dice Twilight

-No es necesario eso dice Luna

-Claro que si, nos necesitara por si las cosas se ponen serias dice Rainbow

-Ademas somos las madrinas de Selena, no podriamos dejarla ir sola dice Applejack

-Gracias...amigas...te encargo a Selena hermana mayor dice Luna

-La cuidare con todo al igual que cada pony que hay en este lugar indica Celestia

-Gracias hermana...siguiente parada, Tartaro dice la princesa Luna seguida por Twilight y sus amigas

Tartaro

-Oye Drink...¿como van las apuestas? Pregunta un grifo

-5 a 1 responde un pegaso

-¿Apuestas de que? Pregunta un minotauro

-De si seguira vivo el sujeto de abajo responde Drink

-Ya es hora de que suba y veamos si hay comida o no en el plato dice el grifo

-¡Silencio todo el mundo!...aqui viene dice Drink

-¿Y bien? Pregunta un carnero

-¡Sigue vivo señores y señoritas! Anuncia Drink

-¡Maldición!

-Ja...sigo ganando dinero gracias a el

-Bien, sigan haciendo sus apuestas...mañana veremos si seguira o no vivo dice Drink, el dueño del bar...el unico lugar mas o menos civilizado en todo Tartaro


	13. Chapter 13: Tartaro

**Me senti muy motivado y creo que expandi un poco mas la historia (dammit) espero les guste y si ya estoy cuidando más mi ortografía**

Capitulo 13: Tartaro

Sub-nivel C

-¿Alguna vez alguien a estado ahi abajo?

-Si...varios, pero ni uno se a quedado tanto tiempo

-Dicen que hay uno que si a estado más tiempo que nadie

-Son puras mentiras...cosas que inventan para timarnos y sacarnos el dinero

-¿Por que estas tan seguro?

-Bueno chico, primero que nada debes de saber que estamos en un nivel normal, al igual que el B y A...solo es un camino de roca, pero desde aqui hacia abajo es mas diferente, adelante se encuentra el camino de hielo y fuego...nadie se explica como es que hay hielo en una parte y en el otro esta lleno de lava ardiente, despues esta el camino de la oscuridad...consume toda luz que halla a su alrededor y si eso no fuera malo, solo hay un camino muy estrecho y un gran vacio a los lados...si caes es tu fin, después tenemos el favorito de muchos, los espejos...te revelan como eres realmente por dentro sacando lo peor de ti y te vuelvas loco...luego tenemos al susodicho guardian y pasandolo esta el perro de tres cabezas para terminar enfrente de la puerta...un largo recorrido por el cual si alguno lograra escapar no tendria oportunidad de llegar hasta arriba

-¿Entonces como es que los guardianes llegan hasta ahi sin sortear esos peligros?

-Por que solo hay una manera de bajar hasta ahi, ¿has escuchado sobre una hoguera que siempre esta apagada?

-La que solo hay cenizas

-No es una fogata cualquiera, es mágica y te lleva a ese punto exacto cuando esta en llamas

-¿Y si quieren volver?

-Antes no era posible, pero como no duraban nada ahi les dieron una vela...al encenderla te devolvia a la hoguera, solo habia una condición...en caso de una fuga debes de destruir la vela, seria catastrófico que uno de esos tipos lograra llegar rápidamente hasta aqui

-Entonces dices que no hay nadie ahi abajo, ¿verdad?

-Exacto

-Odio decirles esto, pero es real

-¿Tu también crees eso?...pobre diablo

-Lo creo por que lo vi, yo estaba ese día en que descendió hasta halla abajo

-¿Y como era?...¿mide 20 metros como cuentan y que puede fulminarte con la mirada?

-No es mas grande que ninguno de los vigias ponys que hay y solo tiene un ojo

-Ves...son puras historias

-Pero de que sigue vivo ahi es un hecho

-Imposible, incluso los minotauros no duran ni tres días ahi abajo...ahora me diras que estos meses se la a pasado ahi

-Dudalo si quieres

-Lo mas seguro es que ya uso esa vela que te dije y se marcho corriendo

-Hablas sin saber

-Entonces dimelo, tu sabiondo plumifero

-En efecto le dierón la vela...pero la arrojo y dijo que no planeaba salir de ese lugar nunca

-¿Que?

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?

-Es por eso que tiene mis respetos...aunque es difícil imaginar que eventos lo orillarón a hacer semejante locura

En los limites de Equestria, pasando los riscos y cañones se encuentra un desolado lugar donde nada crece y rara vez hay algún animal que viva aqui, la vegetación es escasa al igual que el agua, los árboles estan secos y el aire tiene cierto olor a azufre, el cielo esta siempre nublado y no llueve muy seguido, solo hay ocaciones en que el sol logra atravesar estas nubes y no es muy común verlo por estos lugares. De repente por el cielo van pasando dos carrozas jalados por guardias diurnos y nocturnos trayendo como pasajeras en el primero a la princesa Luna, la princesa Twilight y Spike, en el segundo vienen Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie dirigiendose hacia una montaña que ocupa casi todo el panorama del lugar

-Tartaro...el peor lugar donde podria terminar algún villano dice Luna

-Lei mucho sobre este lugar, pero nunca crei que lo veria con mis propios ojos dice Twilight

-Mira este lugar, estoy segura que no hay ninguna gema en este sitio dice Rarity

-Este sitio...no es nada lindo y me da miedo dice Fluttershy

-Dudo mucho que pueda crecer algo por aqui dice Applejack

-*coff*coff*...y el aire, apenas puedo respirar dice Rainbow

-¿Saben lo que le falta este lugar?...un poco de color dice Pinkie Pie sacando una crayola y pintando una ramita que alcanzo...pero inmediatamente se torna de nuevo gris

-Creo que ni tu le hayas explicación a eso indica Rarity

-Este sitio esta corrupto por la cantidad de maldad contenida...cuando fue creado por mis padres esta prisión, toda la vida en muchos kilometros termino al momento de encerrar a los villanos de antaño dice Luna

-Eso debio haber sido hace mucho tiempo dice Spike

-Spike..no era necesario que vinieras con nosotras die Twilight

-Bueno...pasamos muchas cosas juntos antes de que naciera Selena, y encontrar a su padre me incluye también...además tengo varias cosas que decirle cuando lo encontremos responde Spike

-Todas Spike...se podria decir que tenemos asuntos pendientes con él dice Applejack

-Crei que te quedarias con Selena en Canterlot dice Rainbow

-Me necesitaran mas aquí, ademas Discord dijo que me supliria indica Spike

Canterlot

-Entonces pequeña Selena...hacer bromas pesadas y vivir en el caos esta bien, hacer el bien no dice Discord

-¿Que crees que haces Discord? Pregunta Celestia

-¡Celestia!...nada...solo le enseño como debe de comportarse de ahora en adelante responde Discord

-Paso 1 llenar globos de agua, paso 2 esperar a que la sexy pase por la puerta, paso tres ¿que lea este papel? Pregunta Celestia cuando varios globos caen encima de ella

-HAHAHAHA...un plan exitoso dice Discord

-¡DISCORD! Grita Celestia

-Ella lo hizo dice Discord señalando a Selena

De regreso

-¡Princesa!...pronto llegaremos al corazón de Tartaro

-Bien...cuando lleguemos protejan los carruajes y manténgase con los ojos abiertos...Tartaro es muy conocido por tener bienvenidas muy "calidas" indica Luna

-Oh-Oh...¿entonces nos van a dar una fiesta de bienvenida? Pregunta Pinkie Pie

-Creo que la princesa Luna no se refiere a ese tipo de bienvenidas Pinkie dice Twilight

Los carruajes llegan a una senda en las faldas de la montaña, donde continuan su camino a pie por un escabroso camino de grava y cenizas

-Eugh...¿por que tenemos que pasar por aqui? Pregunta Rarity

-No quiero arriesgarme a acercar los carrujes más, este lugar esta lleno de la peor clase que pudiera existir en este mundo dice Luna

-Equestria no tiene jurisdicción aqui a pesar de que los reyes lo crearón...los que vigilan y protegen este lugar son diferentes criaturas y desde hace muchos años aceptan a cualquiera que quiera vivir aqui dice Twilight

-¿Quien podria vivir en este horrible lugar? Pregunta Rainbow

-Todos aquellos que escapen de la justicia o ya no tengan nada que perder...justo como el cree dice Luna

-Así que vienen a este lugar y ¿que es lo que hacen?, no veo que puedan cosechar o hacer algo productivo dice Applejack

-El unico trabajo que hay aqui es vigilar las puertas de Tartaro, ni mas ni menos responde Luna

-Vea...nos acercamos a un edificio señala Twilight

-No es muy grande dice Spike

-No lo es...es una taberna, llamada la última Ambrosía indica Luna

Antes de entrar observan a varios ponys terrestres, pegasos, unicornios, grifos, minotauros y carneros portando unas armaduras, algunos afilaban sus armas, otros estaban acostados en la tierra, unos estaban tirados de ebrios o peleandose entre si

-Y yo que pensaba que las fiestas de Pinkie Pie eran desastrosas dice Rarity

-Primero que nada no les dirijan la palabra, no se dejen intimidar y tampoco dejen que los toquen dice Luna

-Hola preciosa...¡GAKKK!

-Así se trata a uno de estos cretinos dice Luna al mandar a volar por los aires a un minotauro

-No hay nada de eso escrito en los libros dice Twilight

Al entrar a la última Ambrosía un golpe de humo les da en la cara, risas, musica de pianola y conversaciones reinan en este bullicioso lugar donde en el momento que las ven empieza un silencio total

-¿Por que tanto silencio? Pregunta el dueño

-Mira eso, entraron refinadas y un niño

-¡No soy un niño! Reclama Spike

-Ay Celestia...¡CIERRA LA BOCA!...princesa Luna, que honor que venga a este lugar tan respetado dice Drink después de arrojar a un carnero por la barra

-Este lugar es un basurero

-Ignorelo, pasemos a un sitio mas tranquilo dice Drink

-Dudo mucho hallar alguno dice Luna

-Descuide...solo falta un minuto dice Drink

Cuando pasa el minuto el reloj de pared empieza a sonar y todos los del lugar recogen sus cosas, armas, compañeros ebrios y salen del lugar rápidamente dejandolos a ellos solamente

-¿Que acaba de pasar? Pregunta Rainbow

-Es la hora de volver a sus obligaciones, ahora podremos hablar mas tranquilamente...tomen asiento...creo que este lugar es el mas limpio dice Drink

-Ugh...creo que no del todo dice Rarity

-Descuiden el desorden, es solo que no muchos son educados y casi ni se bañan...pero olvidemos eso, ¿a que se debe el honor de su visita? Pregunta Drink

-Drink Juice, tu familia a servido bien al seguir custodiando el lugar dice Luna

-Bueno, mis ancestros ayudarón a mantener este lugar en pie...y los negocios han sido muy beneficiosos dice Drink

-No creo que este bar de mala muerte pueda ser el mejor dice Applejack

-Somos lo único en todo Tartaro donde podrias hallar agua y comida, ademas nosotros les damos un salario y se los descontamos de ahi dice Drink

-¿Como mantiene a este lugar activo? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno princesa Twilight...recibimos donaciones muy generosas de los demas reinos incluyendo a Equestria para mantener a todos estos locos fuera de su vista, de todas maneras como si pudieran poder pisar de nuevo en sus tierras natales, la mitad esta condenada a muerte...les damos lo necesario y vital para que vivan aqui y ellos a cambio se quedan a cuidar el lugar, son como vigias reales pero estos pueden realmente ser muy rudos e ingeniosos para solucionar los problemas, si tienen familia se les puede enviar una parte o todo dependiendo de su descisión dice Drink

-Uh...sus fiestas deben de ser muy divertidas dice Pinkie

-Si, de hecho la ultima noche tuvimos una fiesta de des...olviden que dije eso, pasemos a los negocios dice Drink

-Necesito información sobre alguien que llego aqui no hace mucho dice Luna

-Hmmm...muchos llegan y se van princesa Luna, tendra que ser mas específica dice Drink

-Es un pony terrestre su piel es de color azul oscuro, su melena de color plateado y su cola de color blanca dice Luna

-Ahm...no recuerdo a alguien así, de hecho no recuerdo haberlo visto por aqui dice Drink

-Tiene que recordar, lo último que supimos de él es que se hallaba en este lugar dice Spike

-No es tan sencillo joven dragón, muchos ponys terrestres, pegasos o unicornios llegan aqui no muy seguido, algunos buscando fama, otros trabajo y otros solo se esconden de la autoridad, al igual que todos no se quedan tanto tiempo a menos que no tengan nada que perder y les puedo asegurar que el que buscan ya no se encuentra aqui...de todas maneras llegar no es tarea sencilla y la mayoria se pierde en el camino indica Drink

-¿Alguno con un solo ojo? pregunta Luna

-No ayuda mucho también eso, la mayoria a perdido aunque sea su melena...las peleas son constantes aqui dice Drink

-Princesa Luna, tal ves él no se encuentre aqui dice Twilight

-Una seña mas...tiene un cometa en su flanco dice Luna

-¿Hablan del guardian?

-¿Quien es usted?, y ¿de donde aparecio? Pregunta Rainbow mientras Fluttershy se oculta detras de ella

-General Radamanthys, me agrada de verlo dice Luna

-A mi tambien me alegra verla de nuevo princesa Luna dice Radamanthys

-¿Lo conoce princesa? Pregunta Applejack

-Si...es uno de los tres generales de este lugar, Radamanthys del Sub-nivel A, Éaco del Sub-nivel B y Minos del Sub-nivel C dice Luna

-Lamento que no la hayamos podido recibir, y que tampoco nos hallan informado dice Radamanthys un pegaso con alas de murcielago y una armadura púrpura negra, su melena es rubia al igual que su cola

-Es-es-estaba apunto de llamarlo señor, es una sorpresa que venga a este sitio, normalmente usted y los demas se quedan en las puertas dice Drink

-Senti una presencia aqui, con un olor agradable y no a podrido...usted debe de ser la princesa Twilight...y ustedes las portadoras dice Radamanthys

-¿Nos conoce? Pregunta Rarity

-Uhhhh...debe de ser un psíquico para saber de nosotras dice Pinkie Pie

-De hecho las noticias de sus hazañas han alcanzado este lugar incluso...pero ya habra otra ocasión de hablar, ¿preguntaba sobre el guardian princesa? Pregunta Radamanthys

-¿Guardian? Pregunta Applejack

-El guardian de la puerta, un sujeto que lleva ahi abajo mas tiempo del que nadie halla aguantado dice Drink

-¿Cerca de Cerbero? Pregunta Luna

-Me temo que si princesa...cuando el llego se presento directamente con nosotros, pidió estar en el lugar más peligroso y se lo concendimos responde Radamanthys

-¿Que tan abajo estamos hablando? Pregunta Rainbow

-Tan abajo que casi podria ser el centro de este mundo responde Radamanthys

-Eso es...m-m-muy abajo dice Fluttershy

-Necesito que venga a mi presencia ahora mismo ordena Luna

-Eso es imposible princesa dice Drink

-¿Por que?...se supone que salir de ese sitio es posible dice Luna

-Por que él no tomo la vela princesa dice Radamanthys

-¿Como es eso posible?, se supone que nadie deberia de tomar riesgos dice Luna

-Desgraciadamente princesa, las reglas cambian al no estar apegados a ninguna ley de cualquier reino...es por eso que aceptamos a cualquiera dice Drink

-¿Hay forma de comunicarse con él? Pregunta Twilight

-No...solo le mandamos comida cada ve que podemos, no es facil entregarsela hasta abajo de hecho...muchos estan sorprendidos que siga vivo dice Drink

-Entonces solo me queda llegar hasta donde esta él, y traerlo hasta aca dice Luna

-Disculpe princesa, pero me temo que no puedo permitirlo...por seguridad no puede haber dos ahi abajo indica Radamanthys

-Tengo que llegar hasta él, es necesario dice Luna

-Pero aunque le permita bajar, tendria que regresar por el camino lo cual es muy peligroso dice Radamanthys

-¿Acaso ya no quedan velas? Pregunta Luna

-Las velas no son muy fáciles de hacer princesa...tendria que esperar unos meses mas hasta que este lista dice Drink

-No tengo meses para esto...dice Luna

-Usted sabe lo que contiene el camino, sabe que ni siquiera es la mitad que alguno conociera...tardaria días en subir si es que logra llegar al Sub-nivel C dice Radamanthys

-Correre el riesgo dice Luna

-Pero princesa Luna, no debe de arriesgarse de esta manera...podriamos idear algo mas dice Twilight

-Ya pase mucho tiempo sin saber sobre él y desde que supe toda la verdad, su ubicación...tengo que verlo y saber una pregunta que tengo en mi cabeza para responderla dice Luna

-Entonces la acompañaremos dice Applejack

-No pueden...aún no decido siquiera dejarla ir ahi, y muchos menos a ustedes dice Radamanthys

-Soy la princesa Luna, hermana menor de la princesa Celestia, hija de la reina Galactis y del rey Nebulas...bajare bajo mi propio riesgo...es una orden real, tal vez Tartaro no este bajo la influencia de Equestria pero los tres generales si indica Luna

-...Muy bien princesa, sigame dice Radamanthys

-Princesa espere dice Twilight

-Descuida, estare bien...despues de soportar el dolor del parto, ya nada puede ser peor dice Luna

-¿A donde creen que van? Pregunta Radamanthys

-La vamos a acompañar hasta donde podamos dice Rainbow

-Sera hasta aqui, no estan siquiera autorizadas a estar en este lugar...y tampoco para ver esto dice Radamanthys

-Descuiden, esperénme aqui...volveré dice Luna

-Yo la acompañare, tambien soy una princesa dice Twilight

-Entiendo princesa Twiligth...siganme ambas dice Radamanthys

-Descuiden, volveré para decirles si la princesa llego bien dice Twilight

-Aqui estaremos Twilight dice Spike

Ambas princesas siguen al general hasta una grieta en la montaña donde se internan en un pasaje iluminado por antorchas, siguen por ahi hasta llegar a una pira de fuego donde un pony terrestre y un unicornio esperaban

-General Éaco, general Minos, es un honor verlos de nuevo dice Luna

-Para nosotros es tambien un privilegio volver a verla a usted y a la nueva princesa dice Éaco un pony terrestre con armadura púrpura oscura, su melena y su cola son de color negro

-Entonces princesa Luna...¿sabe que lo que hace va contra las reglas del lugar? Pregunta Minos un unicornio con armadura púrpura oscura, su melena y su cola son de color verde

-Entiendo responde Luna

-Esperen un segundo...¿como saben lo que va a hacer si apenas se lo dijo a él? Pregunta Twilight

-Los generales estamos conectados todo el tiempo, no hay conversación o pensamiento que no cruze por cada uno de nosotros, así en caso de una fuga respondemos rápidamente responde Minos

-Entonces si esta lista princesa...entre en el fuego dice Radamanthys

-Twilight...si no logro salir de aqui, por favor cuida a Selena dice Luna

-No diga eso...estoy segura que regresara...estoy segura que Comet no permitira tampoco que le suceda algo dice Twilight

-No estoy segura de eso...pero entonces nos veremos después dice Luna mientras entra en la pira de fuego y desaparece entre las llamas

-Ahora esta por su cuenta...sera mejor que regrese con sus amigas princesa Twilight, nosotros estaremos en la entrada al camino de fuego y hielo por si logran llegar dice Éaco

-(Regresen ambos por favor, no quiero que Selena se quede tambien sin madre) piensa Twilight mientras sale del lugar escoltada por Radamanthys, Éacos y Minos

Cerca de las puertas de Tartaro

La oscuridad realmente cubre este sitio y Luna se encuentra enmedio de una diminuta luz arriba de ella, no hay sonido alguno o señales de vida hasta que

-¿Quien osa bajar hasta la puerta de Tartaro? Pregunta una voz que hace eco en todo el sitio

-¿Quien esta ahi? Pregunta Luna

-Nadie tiene permitido bajar hasta este sitio...preparate para enfrentarte a Cerbero, el guardian de Tartaro dice la voz mientras seis pares de ojos rojos aparecen en la oscuridad al igual que unos enormes colmillos que se dirigen directamente hacia ella


	14. Chapter 14: Bienvenido a casa

**Despues de varios días, por fin termine...si lo hacia en minis capitulos le hubiera aumentado mas hasta que se secara el cerebro, pero ya esta, termino el final extra o C...escribire el B y el A en oneshots por que son solo de un capitulo, excepto el A...ya lo leeran ^^...pero por ahora descansare mi cerebo un poco, gracias por leer esta historia y aun me faltan mas por contar.**

Capitulo 14: Bienvenido a casa

Cerca de las puertas de Tartaro

-Última oportunidad para marcharte dice la voz

-Grrrrrr

-Abajo chico ordena Luna

-*gemido*

-¿Como? Pregunta la voz

-*Sniff*...*sniff*sniff*...polvo lunar...no has perdido ese aroma dice Luna

-¿¡...¿que hace aqui princesa Luna? Pregunta el guardian

-No es obvio...vine a buscarte Comet Spectral responde Luna

-Ese nombre no existe en este lugar...sera mejor que regrese ordena el guardian que esta cubierta con la misma capa con el que llego

-¿Y que le dire a su hija entonces? Pregunta Luna

-Digale que su padre murió cuando ella nació, sacrificándose a si mismo responde el guardian

-¿Por que niegas lo que eres? Pregunta Luna

-Por que es algo que no soy...sera mejor que utilice la vela y se marche...solo esta el guardian aqui junto con Cerbero responde el guardian internandose en las sombras

-No poseo ninguna indica Luna

-¿Que dice? Pregunta el guardian

-Lo que oiste, mi plan era regresar lo mas pronto que pudiera con el padre de mi hija...no tenia tiempo y esperar una no era una opción dice Luna

-Y crei que tomaba malas decisiones sin estar en sus cabales...dice el guardian

-Eso no sonó como el Comet que conoci dice Luna

-Por que no se encuentra en este lugar...no creo que la vayan a dejar aqui...puede esperar donde esta hasta que vengan por usted dice el guardian

-¿Por que huyes de mi?...¿por que sigues alejandote? Pregunta Luna

-...Si usted gusta princesa, sientese junto al fuego, eso evitara que se congele en este sitio dice el guardian

-De acuerdo, así tendremos tiempo para hablar dice Luna acercandose a la pequeña fogata que habia cerca

Mientras

-¿Entonces la princesa Luna se encuentra ahi abajo? Pregunta Applejack

-Así es responde Twilight

-¿Cuanto tiempo la esperaremos cariño? Pregunta Rarity

-El tiempo que sea necesario, no pienso regresar con la princesa Celestia y decirle que su hermana se quedo en tan peligroso lugar indica Twilight

-Pero va a ser aburrido estar aqui, no hay nada divertido que hacer dice Rainbow Dash

-Debo de regresar con Angel...se pone muy preocupado cuando no estoy dice Fluttershy

-Pueden regresar si lo prefieren, pero yo me quedare aqui hasta que la princesa Luna regrese indica Twilight

-Y yo me quedare contigo, ademas quiero saber como son sus fiestas dice Pinkie Pie

-No nos malentiendas...también queremos que la princesa Luna regrese con nosotras...pero realmente no sabemos cuando tiempo estaremos aqui dice Applejack

-Podrian ser días o semanas incluso dice Rarity

-Lo se...pero aunque así sea...la esperare dice Twilight

-De acuerdo Twilight...nos quedaremos contigo dice Fluttershy

-Llegamos juntas y nos iremos juntas dice Rainbow

Mientras

Mientras el fuego calma el frio del lugar, Luna se queda esperando alguna palabra de él, pero solo el silencio reina en el lugar

-¿Por lo menos me diras que pasaba por tu cabeza cuando te fuiste? Pregunta Luna

-Nada responde el guardian

-Has cambiado demasiado...desde que te conoci esa noche y por como te defendierón tus amigos por ser alguien amable y sincero dice Luna

-La vida da duras lecciones dice el guardian

-Deberias por lo menos de reconsiderar regresar y ver a tu hija dice Luna

-No servirira de nada...sigo siendo un extraño en su vida y eso seguira siendo igual dice el guardian

-Ok...sabes que...suficiente...vine aqui con la intención de que te reunieras con ella, te necesita...necesita un padre dice Luna

-Hay mejores ponys que yo para hacer eso dice el guardian

-Tienes razón...sobre que hay alguien mejor para eso...sobre que el que buscaba ya no esta aqui...me ire dice Luna

-¿Esta loca?...regresar por el camino es una locura indica el guardian

-No es de tu incumbencia de todas maneras..¿o si? Pregunta Luna

-No...vaya con cuidado princesa Luna dice el guardian apagando la fogata

Luna se entristece pero no deja que la vea triste y se pone en marcha para ascender hasta arriba cruzando el peligroso camino que no es imposible de pasar...pero sobrevivir a este camino es el reto para cualquiera que intente subir

-*gemido*

-Fue su descisión, no mia...dice el guardian a Cerbero

Mas adelante

-Fui una tonta al venir aqui...crei que...pense que tal vez regresaria junto conmigo para que criáramos juntos a Serena, pero francamente se a vuelto un pátan, un irresponsable inmaduro...no puedo creer que haya pasado la noche con él...Luna controlate, necesitas estar concentrada...necesitas estar en óptimas condiciones para atravesar los peligros que crearón mis padres...como por ejemplo...dice Luna

-¿Los espejos princesa Luna?

-Exacto...un segundo...AHHHH grita Luna al ver su reflejo, no exactamente ella, si no su otro yo...Nightmare Moon

-Hahahaha...¿sorprendida de verme? Pregunta Nightmare

-¿Pero como?...si yo soy, era...no, eres solo el reflejo de mi interior, no puedes dañarme dice Luna al notar que se encuentra en el camino de los espejos, un largo pasillo lleno de espejos desde el piso hasta el techo...todas ellas mostrando la imagen de su yo escondido

-¿En serio?...Deberia saber princesa que el daño mental es peor que el físico dice Nightmare

-No te escucho, no te escucharé...solo debo de atravesar el corredor y todo estara bien dice Luna apresurando su avance

-Solo si fuera sorda no podria escucharme, ademas esta muy lejos de la salida hahahaha se rie Nightmare

-No...mientes...debo de estar cerca responde Luna chocando con varios espejos en su desesperación

-No le mentia princesa...¿por que deberia de mentirle?...es usted quien se miente a si misma por ser débil, por lo menos yo infundaba respeto...tú en cambio das mas lástima que nada señala Nightmare

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! Ordena Luna

-No princesa, escucharas todo lo que yo diga...una vez fuimos Nightmare Moon y lo seguiremos siendo...incluso nuestra hija seguira esa senda dice Nightmare

-¡Eso no es verdad!...¡ademas ella no es tu hija! Reclama Luna

-Claro que lo es...su padre solo fue un medio para tenerla...ya ni siquiera la importas, todo fue tu plan desde el principio dice Nightmare

-¡No...NO...NO! Grita Luna

-Por supuesto que si, nuestra hermana Celestia ni siquiera lo sospecha, la entrenaras...le enseñaras, y cuando tenga el poder suficiente ambas tomaremos Equestria, cualquier tipo de resistencia sera inútil, por fin llegara la noche eterna y nos amaran dice Nightmare Moon

-¡MIENTES! Grita Luna

-Hahahahaha...mirate...¿quien podria amar a semejante basura?...pero si me dejas salir podremos comenzar el plan...tu y yo junto a nuestra hija...vamos, deja salir a Nightmare Moon para que comience la era de la oscuridad eterna dice Nightmare Moon

-Si...si...todos me amarán...amarán a mi hija...me amarán a mi...nadie se atrevera a dejarme, cuestionarme, mentirme...y la noche sera eterna dice Luna empezando a cambiar

-Eso no me parece buena idea dice el guardian

-¿Tú aqui? Pregunta Nightmare Moon

-Comet...dice Luna

-No necesita infundir miedo o dañar a otros...es mejor ser amado y respetado por ponys verdaderos que por falsos que se ocultan tras mascaras dice el guardian

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui? Pregunta Luna

-No hable...solo sigame en silencio y por nada del mundo, diga una sola palabra ordena el guardian

-¿Crees que con hacer eso lograran pasarme?...lo unico que requiero es que pierdan las esperanzas y desistan de seguir para que sus vidas terminen aqui mismo dice Nightmare Moon tomando la forma de Comet

-No lo creo dice el guardian

-¿Te crees superior?...eres igual a los demas, débil e inseguro de ti mismo...tu esfuerzo no vale nada y la arrogancia a consumido tu alma...¿por que no le haces un favor al mundo y terminas con tu miserable existencia? Pregunta Comet

-Lo hare...una vez que ella este a salvo dice el guardian

-¿Que?...aceptas tu muerte así como así...ella que te importa, tu la violaste esa noche...tu la abandonaste cuando mas te necesitaba dos veces y terminaste aqui abajo esperando pudrirte y dejar de existir dice Comet

-¿Eso crees?...entonces no conoces nada de mi dice el guardian sin detenerse

-Claro que conozco todo de ti...conozco tu corazón, tu mente, tu alma...soy tú dice Comet parandose enfrente de él

-Entonces te haras a un lado y dejaras que la ponga a salvo junto a su hija...que es el lugar donde deberia de estar, no aqui dice el guardian

-Je...eres el primero que acepta sus debilidades, sus temores, sus errores e incluso su inminente muerte...puedes pasar...y nunca olvides que hay cosas por las cuales vivir valen la pena dice Comet

-Vivir es para los vivos...los muertos siguen muertos, no se puede cambiar eso dice el guardian

-Ese es el único fallo en ti...princesa Luna...recuerda que a pesar de ser una alicornio y ademas una princesa, no significa que no puedes ser dañada...soy parte de ti y tu de mi...nuestras fuerzas y debilidades pueden causar que nuestra hija tome los caminos correctos o los equivocados...pero no por eso debes de caer a la primera señal de fallo...no niegues lo que eres ahora y lo que eras antes dice Nightmare Moon antes de que se cierre la puerta detras de ellos

-¿Por que me salvaste?...¿por que regresaste por mi? Pregunta Luna

-Por que tenia que hacerlo, esta es una tumba para los tipos como yo...no para usted, la devolveré a donde pertenece dice el guardian

-Gracias por salvarme de mi misma...pero no creo estar lista para cruzar por la obscuridad indica Luna

-Sera algo difícil esto...pero no imposible dice el guardian

-Ni siquiera se puede ver por donde comienza y por donde termina, supongo que tenias razón sobre que fue un error venir dice Luna

-No necesito escuchar que tuve razón por lo menos una vez...y quedarse aqui no es una opción ahora...dejeme pensar dice el guardian

-No hay esperanza...no hay nada que hacer dice Luna mientras se hace mas pequeña

-Princesa...¿que le sucede? Pregunta el guardian

-No lo se...me siento...débil dice Luna

-Espere..encendere una fogata...debe de haber algo aqui que pueda usar dice el guardian

-No...no lo hagas...no aqui...no en este lugar dice Luna mientras una franja de luz de unas antorchas los separa de una interminable oscuridad

-El pasaje oscuro...donde solo hay un camino que te salva de una caida al olvido...¿como planeaba pasar por aqui? Pregunta el guardian

-Solo...tienes que sentir tu camino, pero no puedes volar...no puedes usar magia y tampoco iluminar tu camino...si no quieres despertar lo que consume la luz...dice Luna

-¿Esta en condiciones para seguir? Pregunta el guardian

-No lo creo...necesito tiempo...el combate conmigo misma cobro su propósito...no me senti así desde que deje de ser Nightmare Moon dice Luna

-Entonces esperaremos dice el guardian

-No es sabio eso...soy presa fácil...unas simples antorchas no lo detendran indica Luna

-Tendra que pasar sobre mi dice el guardian

-No...no puedo permitir que Selena se quede sin ni uno de los dos indica Luna

-¿Selena? Pregunta el guardian

-Es el nombre que le puse...el nombre que traia el collar dice Luna

-...Tienes razón...necesita a su madre dice el guardian acercándose a ella

-¿Que crees que haces? Pregunta Luna

-Solo queda una forma...y el tamaño ayuda en estos momentos dice el guardian cargando en su lomo a Luna

-No te atrevas...no tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto...dice Luna sonrojandose

-Descuide...solo sera hasta que hayamos atravesado este sitio...sosténganse lo mas fuerte que pueda...y que la gracia de su hermana nos ayude en esto dice el guardian

Cuando emprende el recorrido, primero localizando el punto de partida y desde ahi comenzar a recorrerlo sintiendo un vacio hacia los lados, ademas de que no se ve nada ya que la oscuridad los consume por completo a ambos, avanzan unos metros para comenzar a detenerse y después vuelve a andar

-No se si estoy avanzando o solo estoy parado...incluso siento que ya no tengo cuerpo dice el guardian

-Pero puedes sentir el mio...aún temes como cualquiera dice Luna

-Enfrente grandes retos y ni uno se comparo a esto...pero seguire adelante de todas maneras dice el guardian

-Si te hace sentir mejor...puedes relatarme tu viaje...puedo sentir tu cuerpo...hay varias imperfecciones en él...pasaste por mucho dice Luna mientras toca con su pata las partes que no estan cubiertas con la capa maltrecha

-Preferiria no relatar ese fracaso dice el guardian

-Pero te ayudara a saber que sigues aqui...y me ayudara a mi...así sabre que sigo encima de tí dice Luna

-...No creo que tenga que relatarle desde la idea que tuve...puedo imaginar que Pillow le conto sobre la historia de Daring Do y la de mi abuelo dice el guardian

-Si...que fuiste a buscar humos y espejos...los cuales existian dice Luna

-Realmente llegar hasta donde estaba fue un reto, primero tuve que dirigirme hacia Stableside y tomar un bote hacia Seaddle...gaste cada bit que tenia para llegar, creo que eso fue lo más sencillo...luego fue un largo viaje hacia Fawntaine y de ahi a Equadoe...los ciervos son los mas nobles que haya conocido, hicieron mi viaje mas agradable...Cervidas...un lugar que me gusto conocer...pero no tenía tiempo de apreciar sus grandes bosques y enormes árboles...me gustaria que tu y Selena la visitaran dice el guardian

-Recuerdo haber ido una vez cuando era pequeña...antes de tomar las responsabilidades de una princesa, me gustaria enseñarle todo el mundo a ella dice Luna

-Mi ultima parada fue en Elksburg...donde ya no habia camino conocido...pero el libro lo indicaba y lo segui, atravese montañas, ríos, gaste hasta mi última ración de comida para llegar a una selva, Temaikén dice el guardian

-Temaikén...no lo conozco...¿por que te detienes pregunta Luna

-Algo anda mal...siento un camino a la derecha y otro a la izquierda...sabia que seria muy sencillo solo seguir una senda...debe de haber mas así indica el guardian

-¿Que haremos? Pregunta Luna

-Esperar a que se nos ocurra algo responde el guardian

Mientras

-Prepare unas camas aqui atras...no es lo mas cómodo pero les serviran dice Drink

-Gracias...a sido un día muy cansado dice Twilight

-Y lento dice Rainbow

-Bueno...tal vez mejoren las cosas, por ahora duerman y que el ruido no las moleste dice Drink

-¿Ruido? Pregunta Rarity

-¡WOOOO HOOO!

-¡QUE LA BEBIDA EMPIECE A DERRAMARSE!

-¡Vamos que es la hora de la apuesta!

-Caballeros, caballeros por favor...hay nuevas reglas aqui dice Drink

-¿Reglas?

-¿QUE REGLAS?

-Primero nada de gritar y moderarse...segundo eviten ser ustedes mientras esten aqui y tercero la "apuesta" termino hoy dice Drink

-¿Apuesta? Pregunta Fluttershy

-¿Acaso ya murió?

-¿Quien murio?...¿de quien hablan? Pregunta Applejack

-Este...de un juego, uno que ya termino...fin del asunto dice Drink

-Bah...eso nos entretenia de este lugar

-Tengo una idea, apostemos para ver quien sera el nuevo guardian

-Un segundo..¿estan hablando de quien creo que estan hablando? Pregunta Pinkie

-¿Que significa esto Drink? Pregunta Twilight

-Nada princesa...no es nada...solo estan jugando dice Drink

-Tienes mucho que explicar dice Rainbow

-Ok..ok, calma...antes de que llegara era un lugar muy aburrido y cuando alguien es mandado a tener el puesto de guardian se hacen apuestas para ver cuánto tiempo soporta estar ahi abajo dice Drink

-Si...y hasta ahora es el que mas a durado je

-Aunque llamarlo guardian es solo una forma linda de decirle muerto

-Solo se escapa de esa obligación de tres formas, usar la vela y huir como alma que lleva el diablo, suplicar y la tercera es ser devorado por el perro de tres cabezas

-Solo los locos se quedan ahi y ese tipo, era el mas loco de todos por pedirlo

-¿Así que apostaban por la vida de él? Pregunta Twilight

-No nos quiera juzgar por eso, vea como vivimos aqui...sin eso nos volveriamos locos

-Pero hay muchas maneras de divertirse y jugar y estar felices y sonrientes dice Pinkie Pie

-¿Y como rosada? Pregunta un minotauro y solo recibe una sonrisa de Pinkie Pie

En la obscuridad se mantienen en silencio, casi olvidando que siguen existiendo mientras tratan de tomar una decisión para difícil prueba que tienen enfrente

-¿Aún sigues aqui? Pregunta Luna

-Eso creo...¿ya estas mejor? Pregunta el guardian

-Casi...pero podre caminar desde aqui yo misma dice Luna

-No es buena idea dice el guardian

-¿Te gusta cargarme? Pregunta Luna

-No hay manera de bajarte...no sabrias si pisas en suelo o no...¿por donde sale el sol por las mañanas? Pregunta el guardian

-¿Que? Responde Luna

-¿Por donde sale el sol cuando tu hermana lo levanta? Pregunta el guardian

-Por el este...¿eso que tiene que ver? Pregunta Luna

-¿Y por donde sacas la luna? Pregunta el guardian

-Por el mismo sitio responde Luna

-Es solo una ilusión...tu estas a la izquierda y ella a la derecha, así que la luna sale por el oeste...eso quiere decir una cosa...si...lo siento...hay una figura en el piso, no lo ves pero lo puedes sentir...uno es el sol, el otro la luna...¿así que por donde saldrias? Pregunta el guardian

-Por la izquierda...supongo dice Luna

-Por que para que la luz del dia llegue, la oscuridad se va por el oeste...así que tenemos que ir por el camino de la luna dice el guardian

-¿Donde aprendiste a hacer esto? Pregunta Luna

-Cuando llegues a ciertos sitios...pensar rápidamente es necesario, aqui tuve tiempo de pensar, después de que me adentre en Temaikén tuve que escabullirme de los peligros que acechaban, en especial tigres...son rapidos y peligrosos cuando tienen hambre, tambien aprendi a trepar árboles...¿te imaginas a alguien como yo trepando un árbol sin algo mas que sus cascos?, no fue sencillo pero seguir vivo era requerido y al final, el premio al alcance adentro de un templo...casi exacto al del libro...me imagine en ese momento que las trampas serian iguales, solo que habia un pequeño detalle dice el guardian

-¿Cual? Pregunta Luna

-Daring Do los esquiva volando...así que nunca activo las trampas...un grave problema para mi al no saber que me esperaba...por no poder volar...pero eso no me desánimo y entre adentro del templo...dice el guardian antes de detenerse de nuevo

-¿Por que paramos? Pregunta Luna

-¿Sentiste eso? Pregunta el guardian

-No...responde Luna

-Fue como si algo se hubiera parado enfrente de nosotros dice el guardian

-Shhhhh indica Luna

-(susurro)¿que esta pasando? Pregunta el guardian

-(susurro) Es lo que vive aqui...la causa por lo que no puedes usar luces en este lugar responde Luna

A pesar del silencio se podia escuchar otra respiración aparte de la de ellos, una más profunda y el aire se volvió un poco nocivo, de repente enmedio de esta oscuridad resplandecen unos ojos amarillos por un momento

-(susurro) ¿Pudiste detener a Cerbero por que te conocia cierto? Pregunta el guardian

-(susurro) Aja responde Luna

-(susurro) ¿Que me dices de este? Pregunta el guardian

-(susurro) No creo ser su tipo responde Luna

-(susurro) Tal vez si retrocedemos un poco y le damos espacio...dice el guardian retrocediendo con cuidado para no resbalar y caer

Cuando trata de poner distancia otro movimiento en el camino lo hace detenerse y otros par de brillantes ojos resplandecen en esta completa oscuridad

-(susurro) Esto no es bueno dice Luna

-(Susurro) Aguardaremos hasta que se marchen...no creo que puedan estarse aqui tanto tiempo...¿o si? Pregunta el guardian

Mientras

-Ok...has tu movida ordena Pinkie Pie

-Veamos que te parece esto dice un minotauro anotando un circulo

-Perdiste dice Pinkie uniendo las X en una linea

-¿Como puedes ser tan malo?

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Quien sigue? Pregunta Pinkie

En la otra esquina del bar

-Como ven cariños, una buena apariencia y algo de higiene les da sotisficación y elegancia a ustedes dice Rarity modificando las sucias armaduras por unos trajes de etiqueta

-Esto no proteje nada en combate...pero luzco guapo dice un grifo

En la esquina norte

-Haha...vamos apuesto que puedo hacer mas lagartijas que ustedes dice Rainbow

-La rapida Rainbow Dash...es hora de que conozcas a tu rival dice un pegaso

-¿Listos?...¡comiencen! Da la salida un unicornio

En la barra

-Así que trabajas en una granja dice Drink

-Así es responde Applejack

-¿Y dices que nunca trabajaste en algo así? Pregunta Drink

-No...pero siempre me gusta probar nuevas cosas responde Applejack trabajando como una barman

-¡Una por aqui!

-¡Ahi va! Responde Applejack lanzando la bebida por la barra

-¡Oye cariño, sorprendeme! Dice un carnero sentado del otro lado

-¿Cariño?...¿por que no? Responde Applejack lanzandole con una mega-patada un tarro hasta su cara

-Hahahahaha

-Espero te haya gustado..."cariño" dice Applejack

-No se si hacerte mi empleada o mi esposa dice Drink

-No te arriesgues dice Applejack

-Claro...oye...tu amiga...¿se sentira bien? Pregunta Drink

-No lo se, nunca la habia visto así responde Applejack viendo que Fluttershy estaba muy mareada

-Fluttershy...¿que te sucede? Pregunta Spike

-Todo me da vueltas responde Fluttershy

En la otra esquina

-El poder nunca a sido el objeto de maldad, si no quien la porta es el que hace la maldad dice un Minotauro

-Nadie puede con el poder, aún cuando nace en él sigue sin saber para que sirve...dice un grifo

-Solo lanzan rocas al aire para ver cual cae primero...no hay que darles vueltas al asunto, el poder es nada sin alguien que lo porte...es solo una ilusión cuando se consigue y cambia rápidamente de manos a voluntad...¿usted que opina princesa? Pregunta un pony terrestre

-¿El poder es malo o bueno? muchos piensan que cuando obtuve el poder de Star Swirl, podria fácilmente ser corrompida, pero la vida que uno vive puede balancear el propio poder a un bien responde Twilight

-Buen ejemplo princesa dice el minotauro

-Algo neutral, pero convincente dice el grifo

-Lo que nos lleva a otra cuestión sobre los reinados actuales dice el pony terrestre

El reloj del lugar vuelve a sonar y todos detienen sus nuevas actividades

-¡Muy bien todos de vuelta a sus lugares...hora de cubrir a los vigias para que puedan descansar esta noche! Avisa Drink

-Si sigues aqui Pinkie Pie, veras que te derrotare a la 79° juego dice el minotauro

-Ese es el espiritu dice Pinkie Pie

-Sabes Rainbow Dash...encajarías muy bien en este lugar dice el pegaso

-Si...pero tengo otros asuntos dice Rainbow

-Fue un gusto hablar con usted princesa, espero que nuestro próximo encuentro tengamos una deliciosa plática acerca de los actos de este mundo sobre los seres inferiores dice el grifo

-No me gusta hablar de tu especie dice el minotauro

-Aguarden sus filosas lenguas para discutirlo de una manera concreta e inteligente en nuestra próxima reunión dice el pony terrestre

-Sera un honor hablar sobre eso si sigo aqui todavia dice Twilight

-Bueno...salio mejor que nada, ahora vienen en un momento los vigias de este turno, pero son mas calmados y desean solo dormir en vez de venir aqui dice Drink

-Y crei que manejar la granja era difícil, controlar un ganado de vacas es mas sencillo dice Applejack

-Fluttershy, cariño...¿estas bien? Pregunta Rarity

-Creo que puedo volar...dice Fluttershy

-Su amiga no tolera el alcohol ¿verdad? Pregunta Drink

-Algo...pero nunca la vi así dice Pinkie Pie

-Al parecer esta algo tomada, solo con oler lo que servimos dice Drink

-No lo veo tan raro dice Applejack

-Bueno, no es una bebida común como la sidra que sirven en Equestria...esta preciocidad es producida en cierto lugar que no puedo revelar, pero se le denomina Armageddon...tiene mas alcohol que lo que hayan tomado en su vida, la mayoria la tolera pero no pueden beberla hasta el fondo por perder casi la conciencia y parece que su amiga esta como si hubiera tomado un sorbo solamente, sera mejor llevarla atras para que puedan dormir dice Drink

-Ven Fluttershy, te hara bien dormir un poco dice Applejack

-¿En que piensas Twilight? Pregunta Spike

-Pienso sobre la princesa Luna, quisiera saber que se encuentra bien dice Twilight

-Ella regresara, ya lo veras dice Spike

-Eso quiero seguir pensando dice Twilight

-No hay que dudarlo, por cierto...¿con quienes platicaban? Pregunta Spike

-Con los que normalmente categorizaria Rainbow como cerebritos...tienen una gran visión e inteligencia...es una lastima que sean exiliados por sus pensamientos "radicales" dice Twilight

Mientras la noche pasa, abajo no mejora la situación ya que permanecen en el mismo sitio atrapados sin poder moverse o hacer algún ruido, las cosas que estan a su alrededor nunca nadie los ha visto o por lo menos sobrevivido para relatar que son y como lucen estos seres

-(susurro) Quisiera saber que demonios piensan al estarse aqui dice el guardian

-(susurro) Debemos de hacer algo...muy pronto volvere a ser de mi tamaño nuevamente, no podras resistir Dice Luna

-(susurro)Resistire todo lo que pueda aunque mis patas se rompan responde el guardian

-(susurro) Tienes que bajarme...te lastimarás, ademas de que llevamos quien sabe cuanto tiempo aqui indica Luna

-(susurro) Esto no es nada, cuando entre en el templo parecia todo normal, pero pronto descubri que no era así, al ver que no habia nada, salvo unas escaleras que bajaban, en el libro no decia nada sobre eso, supuse que aqui era donde la historia se separaba de la realidad y lo fantasioso...no podia ver el fondo así que descendi...fueron horas si no es que días, cuando llegue al fondo no podia creer lo que veia...una luz muy brillante resplandecía en un pedestal...parecia un sueño, como si estuviera viendo la luna misma...pero pronto descubri que para llegar a ella tenia que atravesar un puente colgante...no parecia muy seguro y si aguantaría mi peso era lo mas preocupante...estaba a mi alcance...no podia retroceder ahora, comence a recorrerlo con cuidado...a cada movimiento que daba crujia, y el viento del lugar y el sonido del vacio no me dejaban concentrarme...hasta que llegue por fin a ella...la gema de la luna...justo cuando la tome el puente cayo, estaba atrapado y no habia otra manera de salir...ugggg dice el guardian cuando siente que hay un poco mas de peso ahora

-(susurro) Tienes que bajarme, no puedo controlar esta forma por mucho mas tiempo dice luna

-(susurro) Teniendo una de esas cosas atras de nosotros, seria muy peligroso dice el guardian

-(susurro) No sosportaras mi peso y ambos caeremos, recuerda que aunque vuele solo el pasaje indica el camino dice Luna

-(susurro) Tengo una idea mejor, me ire agachando lentamente para que usted tome mi lugar dice el guardian

-(susurro) ¿Que?...¿y tu donde te pararás? Pregunta Luna

-(susurro) No se preocupe por eso, tiene que volver con Serena dice el guardian

-(susurro) No hare eso, no necesito que hagas mas tonterias por mi dice Luna

-(susurro) No hay opción...usted misma lo dijo, sera mejor que se prepare dice el guardian

-(susurro) ¡Soy tu princesa y te ordeno que no lo hagas! Ordena Luna

-(susurro) No tiene efecto sobre mi, recuerda que no estoy ya ligado a Equestria dice el guardian

-(susurro) ¡Entonces como la madre de tu hija, te pido que no lo hagas! Dice Luna

-(susurro) ...no puedo...responde el guardian comensando a agacharse

-(susurro) Espera...mira ahi arriba señala Luna a unas luces en el lugar

-(susurro) ¿Luciernagas?...¿aqui? Pregunta el guardian

-(susurro) Deben de ser otro tipo similar dice Luna

De repente un batir de alas casi los tira seguida por otra por detras, y las pequeñas luces reunidas se empiezan a desperdigar desapareciendo una por una

-(susurro) Es nuestra oportunidad dice el guardian recorriendo el camino un poco mas rápido

-(susurro) Alto...detente, debes cuidar el paso indica Luna

-(susurro) Debo de poner distancia entre ellos y nosotros dice el guardian

-¡Alto ahora! Ordena Luna

-Guarde silencio ordena el guardian

-Solo escucha...bajame aqui ordena Luna

-Como deseé, princesa...pise con cuidado, no es seguro responde el guardian

-Ahora tu podras avanzar sin preocuparte...yo podre caminar desde aqui por mi misma dice Luna

-Pero como sabra por donde ir, si nos llegamos a separar por alguna desviación seria difícil encontrarla dice el guardian

-Entonces haremos esto...te tomare de tu cola y me iras guiando con tu voz...no te preocupes por esas cosas que estaban evitandonos el paso, estan mas ocupados alimentandose de cualquier cosa que brille que por el sonido que hacemos dice Luna

-Solo no se vaya a soltar, trate de ir a mi paso...y perdone si no huelo algo bien...ya que solo huelo a tierra desde que estoy aqui dice el guardian

-Podre resistirlo...aunque tu olor...no importa donde te encuentres o que hayas hecho...el polvo lunar que expides esta bien dice Luna

-Polvo lunar...no crei que el polvo de la luna se pudiera oler dice el guardian

-Solo si hubieras estado ahi...entenderias lo que digo, ahora sigamos...parece que han sido horas desde que partimos dice Luna tomandolo de su cola

-Entiendo...continuemos...seguire mi relato para que sepa que sigo aqui...estaba atrapado sin salida alguna y solo me quede ahi parado, senti el fracaso de mi esfuerzo y cai derrotado al suelo...mire la gema y me recordó a la luna...cambiamos a la derecha...me recordó a ti Selena...ahora cuidado con este paso...unas inscripciones aparecieron en el techo, no entendia ni una de esas palabras, ni siquiera eran letras que conociera...vuelta a la derecha...pero todas se fundieron en unas frases que se grabaron en mi cabeza...vuelta a la izquierda...y el pedestal comenzo a subir al decir esas frases que salieron de mi boca...esta un poco resbaloso, cuidado al pasar...subió hasta el techo mismo, era mi fin creía yo..alto, un pequeño salto..moriría aplastado pero, una parte del techo se abrió y me saco hacía afuera...sigamos...estaba vivo, a salvo y con la preciada gema, senti que mis esperanzas se renovaban y estaba decidido a cruzar lo mas pronto posible el trayecto hasta Equestria, hasta donde estabas tu...creo ver algo de luz...dice el guardian

-Yo también...ya casi llegamos al pasaje de fuego indica Luna

-Puedo sentir el calor que expide ese lugar dice el guardian

-Procura no mirar aun, estuvimos mucho tiempo en la obscuridad y nuestros ojos necesitan aclimatarse...dice Luna

-De acuerdo...solo espero que no haya mas sorpresas dice el guardian

A la mañana siguiente

-Buenos dias...oigan, ¿donde esta Twilight? Pregunta Spike

-Salio, fue a ver si habia noticias de la princesa Luna responde Rarity

-Ya veo, debi tener el sueño pesado dice Spike

-Descuida Spike...te veias lindo dormido dice Rarity

-¿Así?...jejeje...bueno...¿y las demas? Pregunta Spike

-Applejack esta junto con Drink, parece que le pareció emocionante manejar este lugar, Rainbow Dash se pone a entrenar junto a los demas barbaros, Pinkie Pie les enseña diversión y Fluttershy...creo que el ambiente no le ayuda mucho dice Rarity

-¿Cuando se detendra de dar vueltas el cuarto? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Pobre...¿a donde vas? Pregunta Spike

-Voy a enseñarles algo de confección y a mejorar el aspecto...estoy segura que puedo llevar esta moda desagradable a un nuevo mañana dice Rarity

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Pregunta Spike

-Me encantaria, pero alguien tiene que quedarse con la pobre de Fluttershy indica Rarity

-Si tienes razón dice Spike

-Descuida, nos veremos después dice Rarity saliendo del lugar

-¿Como te sientes Fluttershy? Pregunta Spike

-¿Por que el mundo se a puesto de cabeza? Pregunta Fluttershy (pobrecita)

En el camino de fuego y hielo, entrada

-¿Uh?...princesa Twilight...no era necesario que viniera dice Radamanthys

-¿No hay nada de ellos? pregunta Twilight siendo escoltada por varios vigias

-No princesa...no hay noticias de la princesa Luna aún dice Minos

-¿Por que alguien no va por ellos? Pregunta Twilight

-No tenemos permitido entrar aunque quisiéramos, el camino es muy traicionero, diseñado por los reyes para que fuera imposible escapar o por lo menos llegar en forma hasta aqui y enfrentarnos dice Éacos

-¿Por que solo hablan de la princesa Luna?...¿que hay de Comet? Pregunta Twilight

-El guardian debe de permanecer en su puesto sin importar que suceda en el exterior dice Minos

-Cuando usan la vela se deshonran a si mismos y se marchan...pero no saben sobre como atravesar el camino dice Éacos

-Si el guardian abandona su puesto y llega hasta aqui es muy peligroso, tiene conocimientos sobre el recorrido y podria usarlo a su conveniencia dice Radamanthys

-¿Y la princesa Luna? Pregunta Twilight

-Es confiable...responde Éacos

-Hay muchos seguidores ahi afuera, de los villanos que estan encerrados aqui...¿sabe los que harian si supieran que hay alguien que lo haya atravesado y salido con vida?, podria vender esta tipo de información o perder la vida por eso...lo mas responsable es regresarlo a su sitio o terminar su existencia dice Minos

-¡Estan hablando de tomar su vida!...¿que derecho tienen de hacer eso? Preugnta Twilight

-¡Somos los generales de este lugar, somos los jueces, el jurado y los verdugos, decidimos lo que se debe de hacer y no...nuestras decisiones no pueden ser cuestionadas! Dice Minos

-Sera mejor que se retire princesa...y espere las noticias hasta que la princesa Luna llegue dice Radamanthys

-No estaban aqui esperando que la princesa regresara...sino esperando que no haya logrado su acometido...¿por que no dijeron nada? Pregunta Twilight

-Sus ordenes son incuestionables...pero ella debe enterder el riesgo, no sabemos para que lo quiere...pero esos asuntos no nos conciernen dice Éacos

-Pues deberian, el que esta ahi...Comet, el guardian...es el padre de su hija, ¿creen que la princesa o algunas de nosotras no intercedera por el? Pregunta Twilight

-Enfrentarnos no es una opción princesa...y no queremos dañarlas, pero si interfieren no nos dejaran opción, princesas o no nuestra ley rige este lugar dice Minos

-Esperen hermanos...princesa...si quiere salvar a este tipo, ¿estara lista para hacer lo necesario? Pregunta Radamanthys

-Por supuesto...cuando Luna supo de su embarazo de principio a fin tuvo la ilusión de tener a Selena con ella, pero los dias que pasarón a pesar de ser felices...siempre hubo un hueco...como todas aquellas que crian solas a sus hijos deseaban que ese vacio fuera llenado...ella no lo expresaba pero lo sabiamos la princesa Celestia y yo, intente encontrarlo pero no lo logre y ahora que por fin esta cerca quieren arrebatarselo...hare lo que sea para que la princesa Luna sea feliz dice Twilight

-¿Incluso hacer que olvide todo? Pregunta Radamanthys

En el camino de fuego y hielo, salida

-¿Como esta su visión? Pregunta el guardian

-...Ya mejor, fue mucho tiempo estar en la oscuridad...y todavia estamos alejados de la salida dice Luna

-Ya veo...descanse cuanto quiera, nos pondremos en marcha cuando este recuperada dice el guardian

-¿Podrias...mostrarte? Pregunta Luna

-¿Por que querria eso? Pregunta el guardian

-Desde donde venimos no pude verte bien y en los espejos solo te vi cubierto con tu capa...dejame ver lo que has sufrido todo este tiempo dice Luna

-No puedo...no es algo agradable dice el guardian

-Por favor...tengo que saber dice Luna acercandose a él

Luna comienza quitandole la capucha y observa su rostro lastimado, su ojo ciego, su melena esta muy larga y descuidada, despues le quita completamente la capa, los signos de dolor y sufrimiento se aprecian en todo su cuerpo...un espectaculo que nadie quisiera ver

-No me imaginaba que el daño fuera tan grande dice Luna

-Se lo adverti princesa...sera mejor continuar dice el guardian cubriendose nuevamente

-Tu ojo...¿fue ese tigre verdad? Pregunta Luna

-...¿como sabe eso? Pregunta el guardian

-Hubo un sueño cuando estaba aún en cinta, en este sueño alguien era atacado por un tigre por haberse detenido a ayudar a un cachorro dice Luna

-En efecto princesa...me las ingenie para descender desde dónde estaba y apresure mi paso para regresar lo antes posible a Equestria, seria un viaje largo pero ya no era nada...hasta que mas adelante encntre un cachorro de tigre atorado, era presa fácil para cualquier depredador...lo ayude, pero en ese momento su madre malentendió mis propósitos y me atacó, perdi el conocimiento por varias horas pero seguía vivo. Desperté en una cueva, tenia al cachorro a mi lado y a su madre del otro, lamiendo mis heridas...de alguna manera el cachorro intercedio por mi, pero muy tarde ya que perdi mi ojo derecho...en compensación la madre me cuidó y me dio un regalo, una gran cantidad de gemas, era una cueva llena de ellas pero nadie las ocupaba o utilizaba, segui bajo su cuidado por unas horas mas...el dolor era insoportable pero lo tolere y abandoné a mis nuevos amigos cargando una pequeña fortuna para algunos, pero no eran de mi interés mas que la gema misma dice el guardian

-¿Todo esto, solo por mi? Pregunta Luna

-Si...hace demasiado calor dice el guardian mientras ambos recorren un lugar lleno de lava

Solo habia un largo puente mientras un rio de lava se encontraba abajo de ellos, las temperaturas que estaban soportando eran casi insoportables, pero si se detenian o se desmayaban, serian cocinados vivos

-Sabia que este lugar era caluroso, pero no me imagine que fuera tanto dice Luna

-No se desanime ahora princesa, podremos lograrlo dice el guardian

El camino era agotador y comenzaban a dejar un rastro de sudor cada vez que avanzaban, no se veia que tuviera un fin este castigo, hasta que...

-No puedo continuar...es demasiado dice Luna

-Use su magia princesa indica el guardian

-¿Que? Pregunta Luna

-Desde aqui puede lograr salvarse usted si usa su magia o tal ves sus alas, podra salir de aqui sin problema alguno dice el guardian

-¿Aún tratas de alejarme de tí? Pregunta Luna

-Yo no valgo la pena...usted no me necesita dice el guardian

-¡Escucha esto, solo lo dire una vez...casi mueres por tratar de complacerme, disculparte, atravesaste medio mundo para lograr lo que tu corazón queria, tu hija no solo te necesita...yo te necesito, necesito que estes a mi lado para que juntos veamos crecer a Serena, esa noche no fue un error, fue el destino...hubo varios que me querian, pero nadie me a amado mas que tú...no solo me tomaste esa noche, tambien tomaste mi corazón, ahora lo comprendo...y por eso no te abandonare! dice Luna poniendose enfrente de él

-¿Me ama tanto como yo la amo a usted? Pregunta el guardian

-Aún mas...dice Luna

-Soy un tonto que esta maldecido por algún dios...no merezco su corazón dice el guardian

-Tonto...vamos, Serena nos espera dice Luna mientras retoman el camino

Mientras

¿Ven?...saltar la cuerda puede ser también divertido dice Pinkie Pie

-Si tienes razón Pinkie Pie

-Vamos Rainbow Dash, muestranos tus habilidades

-Preparense a quedarse con la boca abierta dice Rainbow Dash haciendo gala de sus habilidades

-Y así como ven mis amigos, es una armadura a la moda dice rarity mostrando una armadura no solo bien cubierta sino también muy elegante

-En mis años como herrero, jamás habia visto algo semejante

-Bueno, es un mercado que me gustara dirigir cuando regrese a Equestria, no solo revolucionare el mundo de la telas, sino tambien el del metal dice Rarity

Twilight observa como sus amigas habian cambiado este lugar de desesperanza a uno con mejor futuro y después observa el cielo analizando lo que tendria que hacer para salvar la felicidad de la princesa Luna

-¿Que pensamientos aquejan su mente princesa? Pregunta un grifo

-Debo tomar una descisión que podria salvar a alguien, pero también que lo perjudica gravemente responde Twilight

-Todas las decisiones llevan a un camino lleno de dolor y angustia dice un minotauro

-Pero se debe de elegir siempre el que haga menos mal princesa dice el pony terrestre

-Olvidar toda una vida...solo para que un secreto no sea revelado dice Twilight

-Es mejor volver a renacer olvidando que seguir viviendo con el pasado dice el minotauro

-Usted es sabia y sabemos que hara lo correcto dice el grifo

-Seremos considerados unos herejes por nuestros pensamientos, pero no somos mentirosos de ninguna forma dice el pony terrestre

-Viniendo de ustedes...es como hablar conmigo misma, ahora se que tengo que hacer dice Twilight

Camino de hielo

-Lo logramos princesa dice el guardian

-Es impresionante ver como el hielo y el fuego se mantienen unidos...pero fue algo que no quiero volver a repetir dice Luna

-Ahora solo falta el último obstaculo señala el guardian a un espiral de hielo con grandes ventiscas en él

-La torre helada, en su cima esta la salida hacia Selena dice Luna

-Ahora hara mucho frio...¿esta lista? Pregunta el guardian

-Si...estoy lista dice Luna juntando su cabeza junta a la de él

En el camino de fuego y hielo, entrada

-¿Cuanto tiempo creen que tarden? Pregunta Minos

-Si fuera alguien normal, 6 meses para por lo menos pasar a la mitad y fracasar responde Radamanthys

-1 mes o semanas para algun villano y fracasar dice Éacos

-La princesa y el guardian...dentro de poco...el padre de la pequeña princesa, que sorpresa...dice Minos

-Me imagino que ya deben de estar cerca ambos, eso quiere decir que la nueva princesa sera alguien fuerte y decidida dice Éacos

-Pero a pesar de esto nuestra descisión no puede cambiarse, no podemos permitir que los secretos de los caminos sean descubiertos dice Radamanthys

-Y así se mantendran dice Twilight llegando con la escolta

Camino de hielo, torre helada

El calor del puente de lava se podia comparar con el frio extremo de la torre helada, grandes ventiscas y nevadas hacian difícil su meta, pero permanecian juntos para mantenerse calientes y evitar congelarse con ayuda de la magia de Luna

-Siento que...mis alas...se estan quebrando dice Luna

-Descansemos ahi...continuaremos después indica el guardian

-El camino se esta volviendo más pesado...y el aire es imposible de respirar dice Luna

-Lo se...lo se, responde el guardian

-¿Por que te involucraste con los perros diamante? Pregunta Luna

-Eran los únicos que podian hacer lo que necesitaba, no queria llegar y entregarselo de esta forma, no era digno de usted, por lo que buscando entre todos los joyeros de Equestria a mi regreso..solo los perros diamante podrian crear lo que buscaba, llegue ante ellos y les ofreci un trato...ellos aceptarón y pasarón semanas antes de que terminaran...era bellísimo el collar que lograrón y les entregue todas las gemas que me quedaban, pero su ambición fue mas grande y ese mismo día que me lo dierón, quisierón arrebatarmelo, escape entre las garras y colmillos de sus guardias, corri por los túneles hasta salir a Everfree...y logre huir de ellos. Luego hize todo lo posible para que usted diera a luz sin preocupaciones, cuando la vi a usted y a Serena...supe de mi error y termine aqui, aguardando ser olvidado dice el guardian

-Hasta este momento en que te logre encontrar...¿entonces regresaras? Pregunta Luna

-...Aún falta una prueba más...Luna...sera mejor continuar dice el guardian

-Si...ya estamos cerca...pronto veremos a nuestra hija dice Luna

Vuelven a enfrentarse a la torre que presencia el esfuerzo que hacen para lograr su acometido y llegar a la meta, cosa que logran pasando unas horas mas, casi congelados, hambrientos y sedientos entran triunfantes a la entrada del camino

-¡Lo hicmos Comet! Celebra Luna

-...si...responde el guardian muy seriamente

-Princesa Luna, nos alegra verla bien, acompañemos para que pueda arreglarse y descansar de tan dura tarea dice Minos

-Gracias, sabia que estarian aqui esperando mi regreso...vamos Comet, tu tambien mereces un descanso dice Luna

-Me temo que asuntos mas importantes le esperan al guardian princesa dice Éacos

-¿A que se refieren? Pregunta Luna

-Guardian, has abandonado tu puesto...te has atrevido a cruzar el camino y llegar hasta aqui con vida, sabes muy bien que hay una pena por eso dice Minos

-¿De que estan hablando? Pregunta Luna

-Es hora de que regreses a donde perteneces o te enfrentes a tu castigo dice Éacos

-No pienso regresar a donde estaba, ya no soy mas el guardian de la puerta, solo soy Comet Spectral...padre de la princesa Selena, el amor de la princesa Luna y aceptare cualquier castigo que tengan en mente con honor dice Comet

-No...dice Luna

-Entonces que así sea dice Minos

-¡NO!...¡ALEJENSE DE ÉL! Grita Luna invocando su armadura de Nightmare Moon

-Princesa...no interfiera ordena Éacos

-¡NO DEJARE QUE LO LASTIMEN, EL MERECE ESTAR A MI LADO Y EL DE SU HIJA! Grita Luna preparandose para enfrentarlos

-Luna...no lo hagas dice Comet

-Pero...no...no debe de terminar así...por favor...dice Luna comenzando a llorar

-Sabia lo que pasaria si me atrevia a regresar de la forma en que lo hicimos, aún sabiendo que perderia mi vida quise lograr que llegara a salvo hasta aqui...y me alegro que nos hayamos entendido al final...pero es tiempo de que termine todo dice Comet haciendo a un lado a la princesa Luna y caminar hacia los generales

-No es justo...no es justo dice Luna en un mar de lágrimas

-Radamanthys...dice Minos

-Guardian de la puerta del Tartaros, has manchado la reputación que tenias y violado los términos de tu puesto, es por eso que la opción que nos das es terminar con tu vida dice Radamanthys

-Entiendo responde Comet

-Pero...hay una posibilidad, para evitar que la información que tienes en tu mente caiga en un mal uso, sera borrado junto con cualquier recuerdo de tu vida...¿aceptas ese castigo? Pregunta Radamanthys

-¿Que? Pregunta Luna

-Olvidar todo...mi familia, mis amigos, mi experiencia, mi amor y a mi hija...ese es un castigo mas cruel que la muerte dice Comet

-Pero viviras, podras empezar todo de nuevo...es mejor volver a reconstruir una casa que vivir entre los escombros dice Twilight entrando en escena

-¿Que haces aqui Twilight? Pregunta Luna

-Lamento tener que llegar a esto princesa Luna, pero no queria que viviera con el recuerdo de haberlo perdido para siempre responde Twilight

-¿Que dices Comet? Pregunta Radamanthys

-Luna...recuerda que siempre las amare a ambas...princesa Twilight...proceda por favor dice Comet

-Comet...dice Luna mientras cierra los ojos para no mirar el momento

-Lamento no poder haber hecho mas por tí indica Twilight mientras prepara su magia con su cuerno

-Ya hizo lo suficiente princesa Twilight, gracias...dice Comet mientras es envuelto en una columna de luz que ilumina todo el lugar

La luz atraviesa cada nivel, dejando a su paso cegado a los vigias por unos momentos, incluso llega hasta afuera donde todos se quedarón confundidos y temerosos por no saber lo que estaba pasando en ese momento hasta que ceso y una gran duda en el aire quedo

-¿Como te sientes? Pregunta Twilight

-Bien...¿quien es usted? Pregunta Twilight

-El hechizo funcionó, hizo su proposito dice Éacos

-Ese fue el hechizo numero 63 de Star Swirl...luz de olvido dice Twilight

-¿Puedes reconocerme? Pregunta Luna acercándose

-...No...lo lamento, no se quien es...ni siquiera se quien soy yo responde Comet

-Eres Comet Spectral...y yo soy la princesa Luna, yo cuidare de ti de ahora en adelante dice Luna

-Gracias...princesa Luna...realmente ni siquiera se donde me encuentro dice Comet

-Descuida, no necesitas saberlo...ahora acompañemos para que puedan regresar a Equestria dice Radamanthys

-¿Equestria? Pregunta Comet

-Es tu hogar, al igual que el de nosotras...yo soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle, y tambien te ayudare de ahora en adelante

Luna, Comet y Twilight salen escoltados por los generales y los vigias de la cueva que se reunen para ver el regreso de la princesa Luna y del guardian que ahora lo ha dejado de ser para siempre

-¡Twilight, princesa Luna! Dice Applejack

-Gracias a Celestia que regreso con bien princesa Luna dice Rarity

-Gracias por esperar y lamento haberlas preocupado dice Luna

-¿El es Comet? Pregunta Rainbow

-No se ve muy bien dice Pinkie

-Descuiden, cuando estemos en Canterlot les explicare todo dice Luna

-Si, regresemos a casa...¿donde esta Fluttershy y Spike? Pregunta Twilight

-¡AHHHHH! Grita Drink atravesando la ventana del bar

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Applejack

-¡TODOS USTEDES ME VAN A AMAR! Se escucha gritar la voz de Fluttershy

-Parece ser que...auch...su amiga y la bebida no se llevan bien dice Drink

-¿Dejaron que bebiera? Pregunta Rainbow

-Claro que no...pero parece que su malestar era por el olor de la bebida, lo cual la pone como una potencialmente bebedora agresiva dice Drink

-¡CORRAN!

-¡AHI VIENE!

-Podran correr preciosos, pero cuando los atrape a cada uno de ustedes...seran mios...MIOS...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA rie Fluttershy

-Hmpsmhps...mshhffs dice Spike amordazado a su lado

-Creo que es un buen momento para irnos dice Luna

Mas tarde

-Es hora de retirarnos, gracias por atenderme...dice Luna

-Espero que nuestro próximo encuentra sea menos tragico princesa dice Radamanthys al lado de Éacos y Minos

-Gracias por enseñarnos a divertirnos, ahora nunca nos aburriremos

-Me encanta decir eso, y no olviden...teniendo un buen amigo a nuestro lado siempre hara las cosas mas divertidas

-Hubieramos querido que te quedaras Rainbow Dash, serias una excelente lider

-Gracias por la oferta, pero ya tengo mi lugar y no importa que les digan que no son buenos, son los mejores dice Rainbow Dash

-Cuando llegue a casa preparare unos diseños que podran hacer y convertir este lugar en un sotisficado y elegante prisión dice Rarity

-No lo dudamos maestra

-Lamento mucho que Fluttershy haya roto tu ventana...y los muebles...y haya aprisionado a tus clientes...y tratara de esclavizar el lugar dice Applejack

-Descuida, es lo mas divertido que a pasado aqui...¿estas segura que no quieres abrir un bar haya en Equestria?...podrias ganar mas dinero dice Drink

-No gracias, con la granja es suficiente y ademas...Fluttershy no podria soportarlo señala Applejack a Fluttershy que duerme como una bebe (después de tratar de someterla)

-Nos veremos princesa Twilight...recuerde que todos pensamos diferentes y cada pensamiento debe de ser respetado

-Lo se, gracias por el interesante tiempo que pasamos dice Twilight

-¿Esta segura que no recuerda nada? Pregunta Spike

-Si...pero descuida...ya ideare algo para que funcione dice Luna mientras Comet se queda en el carruaje viendo hacia el cielo ya que no solo habia perdido su memoria...también su cutie mark

Canterlot

-Después de lo que paso hermana...creo que no lograste mucho dice Celestia

-Lo se...pero tampoco iba a dejarlo ahi, con el tiempo podre hacer que funcione...eso creo dice Luna

-Esta aventura al final termino mal...¿por que no me siento feliz por eso? Se pregunta Discord

-Hice lo que crei seria lo mas correcto, espero me perdone dice Twilight

-No fue tu culpa, al final parece que no mereciamos estar juntos...dice Luna

-¿En donde se encuentra él ahora? Pregunta Celestia

-Lo dejamos con Selena...aunque no la recuerde, tenia que verla responde Twilight

Mientras en la habitación de Luna y Selena

-Agu...guuu...hahaha

-Hola pequeña...¿a que juegas? Pregunta Comet

-U...uou...

-Con tu juguete...esta bien...esta bien dice Comet

-Este...lamento que hayas olvidado todo, pero no te preocupes...te ayudare a que recuerdes a la princesa Luna y a la princesa Serena dice Spike

-Gracias Spike...no se me a dicho mucho...solo mi nombre y que vivo aqui en Equestria...dime, ¿hice mucho daño para estar así? Pregunta Comet viendose en un espejo su apariencia

-No claro que no...es solo que...como explicarlo dice Spike

-Descuida, tenemos tiempo para que aprenda todo de nuevo...¿no es así pequeña princesa?...se parece a su madre y tal vez un poco a su padre, quisiera conocerlo dice Comet

-Lo tienes enfrente dice Spike

-Pero solo hay un espejo frente a mi...¿no querras decir que soy el padre de esta pequeña, o sí? Pregunta Comet

-Como dijiste, tenemos mucho tiempo dice Spike

-Pa-pa...dice Selena trayendo en su boca el collar lunar

-¿Dijo papa? Pregunta Spike

-Creo que si...¿por que mi corazón se llena de alegria al escuchar eso? Pregunta Comet soltando lágrimas de sus ojos

-Eh...eh...

-¿Quieres darmelo pequeña?...es muy lindo...¿es tuyo? Pregunta Comet

En ese momento el collar empieza a brillar y una sombra de él mismo aparece enfrente de ellos

-¿Quien es ese? Pregunta Spike cargando a Selena

-Parece ser yo, pero no estoy seguro dice Comet cubriendolos a ambos

"Gran gema de la luna distante

Aquella que cayo como regalo del cielo

Brindame tu poder para cumplir mi deseo

Y elimina el destino que esta escrito"

La sombra recita estas palabras y una gran luz comienza a cubrir toda la habitación mientras que el la sala del trono

-Y es así que queria explicarles sobre lo que paso con Comet dice Luna

-Ya veo...por lo menos esta vivo dice Cherry

-Pero es solo el cuerpo, no el Comet que conocimos dice Cloud

-La ayudaremos a hacer que recuerde su pasado, todos nosotros estuvimos presentes en su vida...tratare de comunicarme con sus padres en Fillydelphia dice White

-Gracias...su ayuda sera bien recibida dice Celestia

-Todo esto es mi culpa, fracase como su amigo...yo debi ser el que perdiera la memoria no él dice Pillow

-No importa ya saber de quien es la culpa, lo importante aqui es ayudar en todo lo que podamos dice Twilight

-Daria todo lo que tengo por recuperarlo dice Pillow

-No creo que tengas lo que yo quiera, por que ya lo tengo a mi lado dice Comet cargando a Serena en su lomo

-¿Que?...Comet...¿recuerdas todo? Pregunta Luna

-No todo...pero si lo mas importante...¿no es así Spike? Pregunta Comet

-Ya lo creo dice Spike

Luna se queda mirandolo y todas sus heridas habian desaparecido y su ojo derecho lo tenia de vuelta, como si no le hubiera pasado nada, se quedan mirando fijamente y Luna camina hasta su lado y abaraza a ambos muy emotivamente

-Estoy...*sniff*...muy feliz dice Luna

-No tienes por que llorar Luna...ahora que estamos juntos no los volvere a dejar, nunca mas...son lo mas importante que tengo de ahora...en adelante dice Comet mientras la abraza junto con su hija Serena

Después de tanta obscuridad, por fin la luz salio y un nuevo amanecer brilla sobre Equestria...no solo para ellos, si no para todos cada día...

FIN


End file.
